Closer To Fate
by YTSHomie
Summary: SWANQUEEN. AU. Emma Swan had been living her life happily a certain way for 18 years but when things start going south and become too hectic, she prayers for an angel. Regina Mills hasn't exactly had it easy s of lately, so when she takes the risky chance of dating the most dangerous person in NY, without her knowledge, things get a bit more...crazy. G!P
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own** **the** **characters or OUAT.**

 **This is my NEW STORY, if you like it, I will continue it and finish it. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! ENJOY!**

 **Closer To Fate**

Chapter 1

 _Fifteen year old Emma ran outside of her Brooklyn brownstone with a look of horror in her eyes,"AUGUST!" She yelled as saw her brother in the middle of the street, "Oh my god! Oh my god, August!"_

 _"I called the police," Neal rushed out as Emma pushed past him._

 _"Emma…" Her brother groaned. He had been shot three times, he looked his sister as she lifted up body to hug him tight, "It's ok Emma, I'm ok."_

 _She rocked her twelve year old brother, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know-"_

 _"Emma, it's not your fault. Can *cough* you do me a *cough* favor?" He asked._

 _"Anything," she nodded._

 _"Find your happiness Emma," he groaned, "Find someone you'd change for."_

 _"I was going to change for you," she cried, "I should've never gotten into this."_

 _"Emma...I love you," he coughed out as he closed his eyes._

 _"August, ...AUGUST!" She cried out._

"AUGUST!" She called out as she sat up in bed, sweating. She panted hard and looked around with a frown on her face. She hated dreaming of her brother, it reminded her of when she was weak and she hated when she was weak.

Now, Emma Swan was 28 and strong. She ran New York City with vengeance in her heart. She was well respected in the streets, she was the biggest drug trafficker in the city after all. She was smart, clever, and rich, filthy rich. She had everything she needed, but she was alone. She tried to change her ways but she couldn't, she had no one to change for.

Neal Cassidy walked out of the guest room in basketball shorts and a t-shirt, "You ok?" He asked as he stretched.

Emma was standing in the living room of her massive Upper West Side, Manhattan condo, looking out of the big windows. She had on a Nike jogging suit and running shoes, "Yeah…I'm fine."

"Going somewhere?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm going for a run," she sighed.

 **XXXXX**

Across Central Park, on the Upper East Side, Regina Mills laid awake. She was 35 and unhappy. The only ounce of happiness she had was her 15 year old son, Henry II. She was a well known real estate agent and she was currently going through a custody battle with Henry's other mother, Maleficent.

Being a single mother with a teenage son and trying to balance a successful career was extremely hard. All Regina wanted was somebody to love her for her and help her balance her crazy life. She sighed and sat up, she looked at the clock on the dresser.

5:38am

I'm going for a run, she thought.

 **XXXXX**

Emma ran through Central Park with a clouded mind, she was still irritated about her dream. She stopped at bench to catch her breath, only to have it ripped from her throat. She was stuck, she blinked twice before licking her lips. The sight in front of her was beautiful and natural, she got butterflies.

Regina was at the other end of the bench with her leg hiked on while she drank from her water bottle. She was absolutely breathtaking, it was a chilly September day but she didn't care, she wore a loose windbreaker and spandex shorts. Emma had never seen her before so she stuck out like a sore thumb. She had to have this woman but she had to think fast because Regina was about to start running again.

Emma waited for Regina to run again before she started running closely behind her. She didn't want to seem like a creep but she was thinking of what to say to the beautiful brunette. She was knocked out of her thoughts before a man on a skateboard had skated right into Regina, knocking her on the ground with a loud grunt.

Emma quickly grabbed the skater by his hoodie, "What the hell is wrong with you? Don't you have eyes?!"

The teenager shook in fear, "I'm s-sorry."

Emma raised her fist to hit him to hit him when she heard a soft, "Wait, please don't. I'm fine."

Emma stopped and looked at Regina before letting go of the boy and quickly reaching out to help the brunette up, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine dear," she gave a smile as Emma helped her up.

"You're beautiful...I-I mean," she cleared her throat, "I'm glad you're alright. Can you walk?"

Regina blushed, "I think so, I've been doing it for some time now," she chuckled.

Emma blushed and nodded, "Of course."

"Thank you for that," Regina smiled as her phone began to ring.

The blonde noticed the name on the caller ID that read 'HIM' with the heart emoji and sighed, "It was no problem," Emma said.

The brunette noticed the sadness in the blonde's eyes, "Well...I guess I'll see you around," Regina said before grabbing her water bottle and walking away. She got a few feet away before stopping and turning back around, Emma was sitting on the bench with her face in her hands, Regina walked back over to her, "Are you busy tonight?"

Emma looked up the beautiful legs slowly until she reached the gorgeous brown eyes that were staring at her, "Uh no...I'm not." It was a lie but Emma would drop any plans for Regina.

"Good, I'm Regina and I want to invite you out to dinner. To show my gratitude," Regina smiled.

"Oh, that's very sweet but you don't have-"

"I want to," Regina nodded, "Please say you'll come…"

"Emma. I'm Emma Swan," Emma smiled.

"Emma," Regina nodded, "Meet me at The Carlyle at 8?"

"Uh yeah, sure. I can do that," Emma nodded.

* * *

"Mom, thank god you're home," Henry rushed out.

"Why are you up so early dear?" She asked as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Basketball tryouts are today, did you forget? I have to be that 7," he said as he reached for the orange juice.

"I do remember now that you mention it," she chuckled.

"Ma will be here soon," he said as he poured him a glass of juice.

"Your mother is on her way here?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, she is taking me to tryouts. Trying to make stuff easier on you mom," he smiled.

"Thank you my sweet boy," she kissed his cheek before pouring herself a glass of juice.

"No problem, I just hope you will be nice this time," he wiggled his brows with warning.

"I'm always nice, it's Maleficent who seems to have a problem," Regina scoffed.

"I think she wants you back," Henry said.

"Well maybe if she wasn't a filthy cheater she wouldn't have lost me in the first place," Regina said. Her and Henry had a very good relationship, they didn't hide anything from eachother. She thought about Emma briefly, "Oh, maybe you should pack a bag dear and stay with your mother tonight. I will be going to dinner tonight, won't be home until later."

"I can stay here by myself, I'm 15 mom," Henry scoffed.

"I know dear but I would feel more comfortable if I knew you weren't alone all evening," Regina said.

"Ok cool. So, is this a date?" He asked.

"Uh no," Regina said.

"Why not? Is it a man?" He asked.

"No, I'm having dinner with a woman. She's a little younger than me so…"

"So what? Is she hot?" Henry asked.

Regina blushed, "She's very hot, has nice eyes."

"Oooohhh mom has a crush. I bet you want to jump her bones," he chuckled.

"Alright, that's enough mister. Go pack a bag or something, now. Go," she instructed.

He chuckled before jogging to his room.

 **XXXXX**

Emma returned home to find every member of her crew there, waiting on her. Emma was the boss and it felt good, she built this crew from the ground up. She didn't have to do much work, they ran the streets for her. All she knew was money, no mercy.

"What do we have here?" Emma asked, "Who the hell let you in?"

"Neal," Nimue said, "We have a problem."

"What's that?" Emma asked as she dropped on the couch.

"Gold," Merlin said, he knew Emma had a temper and she wouldn't take the news well so he looked towards Neal for some help.

Neal sighed, "Look Em, Gold plotting a take over. He has The Bronx on lock and Queens."

"So? We have Brooklyn, Staten Island, and _some_ of Harlem," Emma shrugged.

"He shot up some of our boys in Harlem last night, he's moving more weight in," Neal said.

"How so? Killian has been watching the docs, haven't you?" Emma asked.

"Yes mate but I can't see everything-"

"YOUR JOB IS TO SEE EVERYTHING!" Emma yelled, she stood up slowly and circled around them, "Gold will take over if you all slack off. I don't want to hear any excuses, I just want my damn money, it's not that hard."

"We are making money," Merlin stayed, "It's a bit slow but we are making it. Once the club opens in Staten Island, we'll we set."

Emma walked over to her fireplace and grabbed her gun, "Merlin, let Nimue take care of the club. Tonight, I want you to check out this new shipment."

"I thought Killian was goin-"

"He is!" Emma snapped, "I was suppose to go with him but something came up. I won't be able to make it tonight. As for the boys he shot up in Harlem, we retaliate tonight, at midnight."

"That's just going to start a war," Killian said.

Emma quickly pulled back the safety on gun and shot him in stomach, he screamed in pain. She walked over to him and stood over him, "Do I look stupid to you!?"

"No," he groaned.

"Then don't speak to me like I am. I know it'll start a war, that's what I want," Emma said.

"Why?" Neal asked.

"Because bro, Gold has Peter running the streets, Peter is weak. We take out Peter, Gold will be running around with his head chopped off. That makes sense right?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, I think we can work it out. I know where Peter will be tonight, it's Felix's birthday. They'll be at a club in Queens," Merlin said.

"And that's why I love you," Emma smiled, "We'll be busy tonight boys so make sure you eat dinner. In the meantime, get that scum off of my floor, he's getting blood all over it," she said before walking to her room.

 **XXXXX**

"Mom!" Henry smiled as he opened the door.

"Hello dear, you are getting tall," Maleficent smiled, "How are you?"

"I'm good, how 'bout you?" He asked.

"Can't complain," she shrugged, "Are you ready to go? Don't want you to be late."

"Yeah, just let me say goodbye to mom," he nodded.

Regina came out of the kitchen and walked over to the door. She was still in her workout gear, Mal licked her lips, Regina rolled her eyes, "Hello Maleficent."

"Hello Regina, did you pay Henry's tuition this month?" Mal asked with a raised brow.

"Yes I did, I told you I would," Regina said with an eye roll.

"Well considering how I had to pay it for the last two months, I figured I'd ask and make sure," Maleficent said.

"Money has been tight, business isn't booming," Regina shrugged.

"Maybe Henry should stay with me for a while," she said.

"Over your dead body," Regina hissed, "I'm perfectly fine-"

"Obviously not!" Mal snapped, "Listen Regina, if you need money just ask."

"Never. If I did, you'll just tell the judge," Regina scoffed.

"Well he already knows about you not paying for Henry's schooling," she shrugged, "It slipped."

Regina glared at the blonde in front of her, "Get out."

"Fine fine, oh and take these dear," she handed her two envelopes, "They were outside the door."

Regina snatched the envelopes from blonde and looked at Henry who had been standing there the whole time on his phone, pretending not to hear their conversation. She sighed, "I'll see you later ok?"

"Tomorrow," he nodded, he hugged her close, "Everything will be alright."

"I know," she gave him a meek smile.

* * *

"Swan," Emma answered through the bluetooth in her car.

"So I've been following Peter all day, he's here at York Prep," Neal said.

"I'm down the street, I'll meet you there bro," Emma said.

 **XXXXX**

"Dude, I think Wendy likes you," Nicholas said as they walked out of class.

"I don't want Wendy, she's dating Devin," Henry said, "Plus, I think Grace is...pretty hot."

"Yeah she is but she's Felix's little sister, I would stay away from her. Wouldn't want to have him coming after you," Nick reminded.

Henry sighed, he knew Peter and Felix from hanging outside after school. Peter was 21 and Felix's 21st birthday was today, everyone at school knew that. He also knew Devin, he didn't like Peter and Felix. Henry wasn't an idiot, he knew they were beefing about drugs and territory. Devin was a senior and he always had money, Henry always wondered how he got it but he soon figured it out when Nick told him about the day when a bag of weed fell out of his locker.

"Is Devin at school today?" Henry asked Nick.

"Uh I think so," Nick said, "Yo, I'm about go to baseball practice, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah that's cool," Henry nodded, they did their handshake and parted ways. Henry spotted Devin walking out of school, he quickly followed him.

Emma was sitting in the car with Neal, waiting on Devin to come out. They had been keeping an eye on Peter and Felix, they were scouting, trying to get more people to sell for them in the school.

"These idiots," Neal said, "We could be cops and they haven't looked over their shoulders."

"I'm not worried about them, where the fuck is Devin? I have shit to do," Emma said.

Henry finally caught up with the senior, "Hey Devin."

The teen stopped and looked at the 15 year old, "You're Henry right? A sophomore?"

"Yeah, that's me," the younger boy nodded.

"What's up?" Devin asked.

"Uh...well I was wondering you could help me make some money," Henry said, "It-it's for my mom, well I mean-"

"Stop kid, I get what you're saying. I don't think you're ready for this life Henry," Devin said as he began walking off.

Henry sighed and continued to follow Devin, "But I am!"

Emma sighed and got out of the car, "It's about time."

"I'm sorry, I was talking to-"

A car turned the corner quickly and nearly hit Henry as her crossed the street, Emma grabbed the boy quickly and moved him out of the way, "Hey kid, watch where you going."

"I'm sorry, I was trying to catch up with Devin," Henry said.

"Hmm, what's your name kid?" Emma asked.

"H-Henry," he said.

"You nervous?" Emma asked.

"A little," Henry said.

"Well, why don't you run home kid, I don't want you out here," Emma said, "Am I clear? You look like a good kid, stay away from guys like Devin alright?"

"Hey!" Devin exclaimed.

"Shut up," Emma snapped, she looked back at the boy, "We clear?"

"Yes," Henry said, "Bye Devin."

"Bye Henry," Devin nodded.

Henry frowned and turned around, Emma sighed, "What are you pouting for kid?"

"I just wanted some money to help my mom out," Henry muttered.

Emma looked at Devin, who simply shrugged and nodded, "Oh really?" She pulled out her wallet and gave him two hundred dollars, "Take this, I know it's not enough to help your mom but it can buy groceries or something. How old are you?"

"15," Henry said.

"Well let me tell you something Henry, when I was 15 I watched my brother die in front of my eyes. I never want you to have to experience that or get involved with the wrong crowd like I did, ok?" Henry nodded, "Go home and be safe."

"Thanks…"

"Emma, Emma Swan," she smiled.

Henry nodded, Mal pulled up right next to them, she rolled down her window, "What are you doing?!"

"Nothing," Henry said.

Mal glared at Emma, Emma simply shrugged and winked.

 **XXXXX**

Emma sat The Carlyle patiently waiting on Regina, heart stopped when saw the gorgeous brunette walking over to the table. She wore a blue dress with a slit that traveled up her thigh and a leather jacket, "Good evening Swan," she smiled as she sat down.

"Hi," Emma blushed, "You look beautiful."

"Oh," Regina blushed, "Thank you."

"So uh how was your day?"

"Slow, very slow. I'm a real estate agent and the market is just awful right now," Regina sighed.

"Money's tight?" Emma asked.

"The tightest, I barely can afford to pay for this dinner," Regina chuckled.

"Oh you won't have to, dinner is on the house. I own the place," Emma shrugged.

Regina looked at the blonde with surprised eyes, "What exactly do you do Miss Swan?"

"Uh it's hard to explain," Emma said. I mean how do you explain that you control nearly every drug transaction in the state of New York? She thought.

"I've got time," Regina smiled.

"I own businesses, I'm an investor," Emma said. It wasn't a complete lie.

"So young? How old are you?" Regina asked.

"I'm 28," Emma said, "I'll be 29 in October."

"Hmm, I'm 35," Regina said.

"That's a fun age so I hear," Emma said sincerely.

"Fun? I don't even know what fun is anymore," Regina sighed.

"Maybe you just need someone to remind you what is like. Take some stress off your shoulders," Emma suggested.

"Like who? You? I wouldn't be able to keep up with you," the brunette chuckled.

"Oh really? Let's test that theory, I would love to take you out on an official date," Emma said.

"Oh Emma...I-...well for starters I have a son," Regina said, "I don't want you to come into this blind sided."

"It doesn't matter, I love kids," Emma smiled.

"Well he's not really a kid anymore, he's 15," Regina smiled, she pulled out her phone and showed Emma the screensaver, "His name is-"

"Henry," Emma muttered.

 **I really hoped you all liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Reading Chapter 2 wouldn't be so bad huh? PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 2: The Advice

"How do you know my son Miss Swan?" Regina raised her eyebrow.

"Well I saved his life this afternoon," Emma announced.

"Saved his life?" Regina questioned.

"He was crossing the street, on the phone of course," she began to lie, didn't want to eat Henry out. She knew Regina would flip if she really knew what Henry was up to, "A car was coming, I snatched him up before it hit him. Then some blonde chick pulled up to pick him, he's fine."

"That blonde chick is very irritating and irresponsible mother," Regina stated, "Thank you, for saving it."

"It was my pleasure, he's a good kid," Emma nodded.

"I'm scared for him," Regina admitted, "He's very sweet but I'm afraid I've made him too...sweet."

"You think he's a punk?" Emma chuckled, "Nah, I think he'll be just fine. I think 15 is the perfect age to start knowing the kind of person you want to be. My life changed at that age."

"What happened?" Regina asked.

"Uh I got into some trouble with some drug dealers, I was helping a friend," she shrugged, "Long story short I began sloppy with my work, some stuff lead back to me and they handled me by killing my brother. I watched him die."

Regina gasped, "Oh my...I'm so sorry. That's terrible."

"I was but don't worry, it only made me stronger," Emma smiled.

 **Him 3: Hey mom, guess who said I can stay the whole weekend?**

 _ **Me: That's great dear, have fun.**_

Regina sighed and shook her head. Emma frowned, "What's wrong?"

"It's Henry, he's with Maleficent right now and she told him that he could stay for the weekend," she sighed.

"What's wrong with that?" Emma asked.

"Nothing except the fact that she always manages to hurt his feelings, I'm afraid it'll happen again and I'll be the one picking her the pieces just to have her turn around and tell the judge that I'm a bad mother," Regina stated.

"Seems like she's a dick," the blonde bit her lip, "Don't worry, you will get through this, I know it. You're a very strong woman Regina."

The brunette blushed, "Thank you."

"Do you want to get out of here?"

"And go where?" Regina asked.

"My place," Emma smirked.

"Excuse me?" Regina glared.

"Oh no," Emma's eyes widened, "I meant my _special_ place, it's just outside of town. By the docs, I got there to think."

Regina blushed, "Oh, well then I guess it couldn't hurt."

 **XXXXX**

"This is beautiful Emma, the city looks so perfect from here," Regina smiled.

"I agree, so Regina tell me something about yourself that no one else knows," Emma smirked.

"Uh well...when I was what...17 I believe, I got arrested for fighting my ex-girlfriend's...girlfriend," she chuckled, "If that makes sense."

Emma chuckled, "Regina Mills the fighter? No way."

"Oh yeah," she nodded, "High school was a crazy ordeal for me. I was a rebel, how about you? Can I know something?"

Emma sighed, "What's there to know? I'm not very deep I guess."

"I find that hard to believe," Regina pointed out.

"Hmm, well for starters, I don't want to creep you out but I was born with a dick," Emma shrugged.

Regina looked at the blonde suspiciously, "Seriously? That's all I get?"

Emma looked at her wide eye, "Wait a minute, just hold on, I tell you I have a penis and you're upset because it's not juicy enough info? Who are you?"

"Regina Mills," the brunette smirked, "I mean, I wasn't expecting that. That's a blessing in disguise I think but I thought it would be something, eh I don't know...darker."

"I'm pretty dark," Emma mumbled, "I don't love very much. So much has happened to me that I just gave up on love."

Regina looked at the blonde's hair blow in the wind, "You are so beautiful and graceful, like an angel. I'm sure giving up isn't the right thing to do."

"I'm no angel," Emma told her, "You'd be surprised at the things I've done."

"Surprised? Yes, maybe but I don't get scared easy Emma, I'm here now," Regina said.

"Are you implying that you're staying?" Emma smirked.

"Eh I don't know yet," Regina smirked back.

"Does that mean I get to take you on a date?" Emma asked.

"I'll think about it Swan," Regina rolled her eyes.

* * *

"It's about time you arrived," Merlin said, "I've retrieved the package from the docs."

"I was at dinner. Great, thank you," she smiled as she stepped out of her car, "So I've been thinking, we need to talk to Hades."

"Hades? You can't be serious? He'd never do business with us," Merlin said.

"Not yet but I bet if we did him a favor, he'd be more willing," She smirked.

"What do you have up your sleeve?" He asked.

"You'll see, let's pick up Herc first, we are going to need some muscle. Then, we are headed to Harlem, it's time we pay Naveen a visit," Emma nodded.

 **XXXXX**

"What's the plan?" Hercules asked.

"There is no plan," Emma shrugged, "Neal you go in there and talk to Lancelot, once he clears you in, you call Merlin-"

"Wait wait wait, why do I have to be the one to do it?" He asked.

"Because you're the only one who can finesse these guys, you know how to talk slick," Emma said.

"Flattery will get you everywhere," he nodded before getting out of Emma's truck.

"Good, just do it and do it quick. Better not make me have to get out of the truck," she said.

"Yeah yeah," he said before turning and walking towards the dark Harlem building.

"Merlin, check in with Nimue and Killian and see if they attacked the club yet," she instructed.

"Yes ma'am," he nodded.

Neal walked up to the door, three young African-American men came out to greet him, "Yo yo, who the hell are you?"

"I need to see Lance," he stated with an eye roll.

"Yo son, ain't nobody getting in to see Lance," one of them said.

"Yeah son so turn around," another one said with a gun pointed at Neal's chest.

"First of all, I'm not your child. Second of all, get your stupid gun away from me. Look, I'm a Dark One, he'll want to see me," Neal nodded.

"A dark one?" The last one asked, "Yo son he claims he's a Dark One."

"Oh like the Dark Swan and shit? You rock with Emma Swan?" One of them asked.

"Yeah," he nodded, he held out his risk. The right one had a 'D' tattooed on it and the left one had a '1' tattooed on it, "I'm legit."

"Oh shit son, you might be a Dark One but guess what? Ain't nobody getting through to see Lance tonight," one said in a heavy Harlem accent.

"Man, y'all ain't nothing but some little thugs. Let me through," Neal said as he tried to walk through them.

"Woah son, did you not hear me? Ain't nobody getting in here tonight, alright? So you gonna have to bounce," he said getting in Neal's face.

You see, Neal's problem is that he never knows when to quit. He's a hothead, always will be. He backed up, "Get your filthy ass out of my face."

"Oh I'm filthy now? Why? Am I filthy because I'm black son?" He asked.

Neal scrunched up his face, "What? No, I never said that. I don't care what color you are, nobody gets in my face."

Emma sighed from the truck, "What the hell are they doing? Damn it Neal, didn't I say I didn't want to get out the truck," she groaned before grabbing her gun from the glove department, "Come on Herc."

Emma walked over to them with Hercules by her side, "Yo what seems to be the problem here?"

Everybody stopped and looked at Emma, "The Dark Swan?" One guy asked.

"Yeah who wants to know?" Emma asked, "And what's up with the guns you got drawn at my friend here."

"No offense but your friend here is being mad disrespectful ," another one said.

"Woah," she looked at Neal, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Emma he-"

"Apologize," she instructed.

"Hell no," he scoffed.

"Look, excuse his ignorance. It's all good here guys, I just want to talk to Lance," Emma smiled.

"We understand that Dark Swan but Lance said not to let anyone in tonight, he's busy," one guy said.

"Plus, I don't like how your friend spoke to me," another one said.

"Give me two minutes," she told them before pulling Neal to the side, "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" She whisper yelled.

"Emma, they are little ass thugs, I'm not scared of them," he argued.

"Look Neal, this isn't Brooklyn. You can't just offend people bro, you need to apologize or I'm going to have to kill them and I really don't want to do that," she said.

He sighed, "Fine."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Yeah yeah," he said before walking over to them, "Um guys, look, I'm very sorry for...well ya know. I meant no harm."

They looked at each other before looking back at him, "It's cool bro, come on, let us take you guys to see Lance."

 **XXXXX**

"Emma," Lancelot smiled, "Long time no see, how are you?"

"I'm good. Look, is Naveen in? I want to talk to him about some money," Emma stated.

He smirked, "It's always about the money with you isn't it?" He chuckled, "He's in the back come on."

Emma, Neal and Hercules followed behind him closely, they knew this wouldn't be easy. Naveen worked Mr. Facilier and he wasn't too fond of the Dark Ones so making a deal with them wouldn't be something they'd be _willing_ to do.

"Naveen, uh I have some friends here to see you," Lance stated as they entered the back room.

He was busy counting his money, he didn't want to be bothered, "Who?"

"An old friend," Emma smirked as she entered.

"You're no friend of mine, Swan," he hissed, "What do you want?"

"I was hoping we could make a deal, somehow Gold plans to take over Harlem and considering how I practically run the east and you have the west...I was hoping we could meet in the middle," she suggested.

Naveen furrowed his eyebrows, "There is no middle Swan. I have my territory and you have yours."

Emma shook her head, "I was really hoping you were gonna say that."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" He asked.

Emma took out her gun and shot him in the chest, she looked at Neal and Herc, "Kill everyone you find, do it quickly. Now!" They quickly left the back room to find everybody else, Emma sighed and looked at Lance, who was shaking, "You work for me now old friend, do you understand?"

"Y-yes, whatever you want just don't kill me Emma," he was scared out of his mind.

"I wouldn't dream of it Lance, you've always been loyal to me. Plus, I need some more muscle," she nodded, "Now, help me bag up all of this money." She walked over to Naveen's body, she squatted next to him. He was still alive, barely, he was groaning on the ground, struggling to stay alive, she leaned down to his ear, "Looks like I run both the east and the west now huh?" She winked before shooting him the head one final time.

XXXXX

It was 2:14am when Emma entered her glorious New York condo, she walked to her room and quickly took off her dirty clothes with Naveen's blood spattered over them. Once she was naked she walked to her bathroom and turned the shower on. When the hot water touched her body, she sighed with relief. She pressed her hands against the cool wall in front of her and closed her eyes as the water cascading down her body.

"Lord, forgive me for all of my sins tonight. I want to stop, I do. I love my power too much, it's addicting, please help me," she prayed, "Send me an angel."

* * *

Friday night Regina Mills could be found at her very best friend Katherine's house for their weekly girls night. Her, Katherine Nolan, Belle French, and Tink Bell sat on the couch sipping wine in front of the fireplace, catching up on each other's week.

"So what's new girls?" Tink asked.

"Nothing much," Belle said, "Will and I are great."

"Define great," Regina requested.

"Well he asked me to move in with him," Belle blushed.

"And you accepted?!" Regina exclaimed.

"No, well not yet. I haven't decided if it's a good idea yet," She replied.

"If you're ready I think you should give it a shot," Tink said.

"Eh I don't know, Will doesn't have the best

track record," Kat said.

"I know but he's been doing good. I'm happy," she said.

"Well then that's all that matters dear," Regina smiled.

"So Regina, what's going on with you? The last time we talked you had sex with that girl," Kat smirked.

"That was two weeks ago Kat," Regina laughed, "And that was the last time I had sex."

"Tragic," Belle sighed, "Why do you keep having sex with people you aren't going to be with? It's torture. Just settle down."

"I can't settle down with just anyone B," Regina rolled her eyes, "My life is just a mess right now."

"So I heard," Tink sighed.

"Yeah, I have a question though," Regina was nervous, her friends could be very judge mental, "Do any of you know of Emma Swan?"

They all exchanged knowing looks, Tink was the first to speak up, "Uh well that depends…what do you want to know about Emma Swan?"

Regina blushed, they noticed, "Uh well I don't know, everything I guess."

"Well first I think you should know that we dated in high school and I kinda hooked up with her a few months ago," Tink admitted.

"Wait wait wait, don't tell me you're interested in that woman?" Kat asked.

"I don't know yet, she's very attractive and rich-"

"And a drug dealer," Belle blurted out.

Regina's eyes widened, "Wait what?! You're joking, tell me you're joking."

"Well I don't know if she still is but she used to be," Belle said.

Regina sighed and began to run her temples, "Welp I'm going to be alone forever."

"You seriously didn't know?"

"I mean I suspected something, she's too young to have as much money as she does. I mean if you think about it," Regina said.

"Gina," Kat sighed, "What does Emma Swan want with you?"

"She invited me to work out with her tomorrow after we have breakfast," Regina said, "I like her...she's different."

"Emma is a very troubled person, she's witnessed things that I could never imagine," Tink said, "Her brother was kill-"

"I know," Regina snapped, she sighed, "I know about him."

"S-she told you about August?" Tink asked.

"Yes, why does that surprise you?" She asked.

"Well because she barely ever talks about him, his death was kind of one of those things where if you weren't there to see it or weren't around when it happened, then you'd never know," Tink shrugged.

"Look Regina, if you want to date Swan then do it. I just want you to be careful," Kat said.

Regina shook her head, "No, I can't risk dating her, I have a son to think about."

 **XXXXX**

 **Me: So is that a no?**

 _ **Regina Mills: I'm still not sure Swan**_

 **Me: Don't play with my emotions Regina**

 _ **Regina Mills: I would never**_

 **Me: So why won't you give me a chance**

 _ **Regina Mills: Because I know all about you**_

"Fuck!" Emma threw her phone across the room, she began to pace.

Neal knocked on her door, "You good?"

"No," Emma groaned. She hated not getting what she wanted, she really wanted Regina. She liked everything about the brunette. She walked over and picked up a phone before calling someone, "Uh hi."

" _What do you want Emma?" Ruby rolled her eyes._

"I want to see you, now," Emma said.

" _Why? You blew me off last-"_

"Look, I'm not in the mood for your bullshit tonight, are you coming over or not? If not, I'll call some-"

" _No no, I'm on my way," Ruby sighed before hanging up._

Emma smirked, she loved how easy it was to have any girl she wanted...except for Regina Mills. She didn't know why girls clung to her the way they did but it only happened to women she had sex with. Once she had sex with a woman, she pretty much knew what would happen next. Obsession, they couldn't leave her alone afterwards. Emma Swan wasn't just a good fuck or that bad ass that everyone loved, she was much more than that.

 **XXXXX**

"Leaving so soon?" Tink asked as Regina grabbed her coat.

"Yeah, I need to get home. I'm tired, it's been a stressful week," Regina said, "Tink...when you hooked up with Emma...how was it?"

Tink smirked, "Someone thinks she's sexy."

"I mean well how can I not?" Regina chuckled.

Tink sighed, "It was...indescribable. Honestly, she's very good in bed, definitely in my top three."

Regina nodded, "Oh…"

"Gina, if you want to go out with her, do it. We won't judge you," Tink reminded.

"Yeah I know, it's just when I spoke with her...I saw something that I don't think anyone else sees. She's not just teen who grew up with the wrong crowd, she has so much potential," Regina sighed.

 **Don't worry, things are about to pick up next chapter. #CTFThursday**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Sooo, this was suppose to be up Thursday but I couldn't help it. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, things are starting to unravel. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 3: Goodnight Miss Swan

Emma groaned as she heard her phone ring, it was 8:46am, she didn't want to answer it but she did anyway without looking at who was calling, "Mm hello?"

" _Good morning Emma," Regina breathed into the phone._

Emma sprung up at that sexy voice, she looked at Ruby to make sure she was still sleeping, "Oh um hi, morning."

" _Did I wake you?"_

"Nah, I was up," Emma lied, she didn't even know why she lied.

" _Oh good, you uh didn't text me back yesterday," Regina announced._

"Oh...yeah about that, Regina I don't know what you heard but I can explain. I did some-"

" _Save it for when you make me breakfast," Regina stated._

"Breakfast? You want me to make it?" Emma asked.

" _Yes, this is me giving you a chance Swan, don't blow it," Regina chuckled._

"I won't, I'll pick you up at 10, don't worry about trying to find my place," Emma said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

" _Hmm, ok fine. I'll text you my address."_

And with that, Regina Mills had hung up.

* * *

"Yo chief, I found something from that shooting last night," Eric said as he entered Albert's office.

"I'm not handling it, Frederick and Philip are, whatever you have take it to them," Chief Spencer responded.

NYPD knew all about the Dark One's and we're just waiting for the perfect opportunity to book all of them. They didn't see a purpose of locking one of them up and have the rest of them roaming New York. Fred and Phillip were partners and friends. The problem was, Phillip was a very good friend of Emma's parents and would hate to see her go to jail so he secretly looked out for the blonde while his partner tried every chance he could to take her down.

"And you say Emma wasn't there?" Frederick asked.

"Nope," Eric shook his head.

"Fuck," Frederick kicked his desk, "She's good."

"She's _really_ good," Eric agreed, "I found something though," he handed Phil a plastic bag.

"It's an high school ID, York Prep," he took it out the bag, "This found outside the club?"

"Yeah, careless kid must've dropped it out his pocket. The owner said he saw the kid get in the car that the shooters got in," Eric nodded.

"But he has no idea who the shooters were? No face?" Phil asked.

Eric shook his head, "Nope. I think you guys should bring that boy in for questioning."

"Hmm, Mr. Devin Myers, we will certainly be paying you a visit soon. My question is what's this kid doing hanging with the Dark Ones?" Fred asked.

"Emma probably trafficking in the schools," Eric shrugged, "I just hate that she has such a clear record, literally nothing on her."

"Not yet," Philip said.

The phone began to ring, Frederick answered, "NYPD Detective Fred-"

" _Good afternoon detective," Katherine smirked._ Fred smiled and mouthed to Philip "the wife", causing his partner to nod, Katherine sighed, " _So can my husband meet me for lunch or is the detective inside of him still need to work?"_

"No, your husband is able to take a break," he smiled.

 **XXXXX**

Regina was getting dressed for the day when she heard her front door slam and angry footsteps, she stepped outside of her room in a sports bra and running leggings, "Henry?"

The fifteen year old pushed passed him, "Just leave me alone."

She was confused, why was he home and where was Maleficent. The agitated blonde came through the door, "Henry James Mills!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled from his room.

Regina glared at the blonde, "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, he's just spoiled," Mal said. Regina shook her head and walked back into her room, Mal followed her, "Well aren't you going to say something to him? Did you hear how he yelled at me?"

"Once again, I ask...what did you do?" Regina asked as she took off her running leggings.

Mal started at the perfect ass that belonged to her former lover before clearing her throat, "He's angry because I have to work. I have to catch a plane tonight, I didn't plan-"

"Oh please!" Regina snapped, "You _always_ do this to him. I _knew_ you'd do this to him. All he wants is to spend time with you. If you knew work would come up, why invite him to stay the whole weekend?"

"Regina, I didn't plan on this happening! I don't always do this to him! I'm always there when he needs me," Mal scoffed.

"Yeah when? Like over the summer when he begged you to go on vacation with him? You had to work. His summer league basketball? You came to two games. His first debate? You missed it because of work. You just...ugh...you are just pathetic," Regina chuckled to herself.

Mal clenched her jaw, "I am not pathetic."

"You are! You never think of what's best for Henry!" The brunette yelled.

Emma stepped off the elevator and traveled to the door Regina told her, 108. She heard yelled, she listened closer, she heard Regina yelling "Get Out". She reached inside her jacket and gripped her gun, the door slung open, an angry Maleficent appeared, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Emma stepped inside, past the blonde, "Where's Regina?"

"Answer my question," Mal demanded.

"I don't answer to anyone," Emma snapped.

Mal flicked her eyes, "Where do I know you from?"

"I don't know but I'd prefer you to stop staring at me," Emma hissed.

Regina came around the corner, "Who are you talk-...oh Emma," she blushed, "Hi, I didn't realize the time."

"It's fine, I can wait," she smiled. She noticed that the brunette had a few tear stains, she stepped closer to her, "Are you alright?"

"Oh yes, I'm fine," Regina nodded.

Emma wasn't buying it, "You sure?"

"She said she's fine," Mal snapped.

Emma turned slowly turned Maleficent, "I wasn't talking to you."

Maleficent looked at Regina, "Is this why you wanted Henry gone so badly this weekend? So you could whore around with your little girlfriend?"

Emma breathed deeply, trying to keep calm, Regina scoffed, "No. Get out. I never wanted Henry gone, _you_ invited him to stay over. Just get out!"

Mal shook her head before leaving out of the door. Emma closed the door and walked over to Regina, "You've been crying...why? Because of her?"

Regina looked down, "I was just frustrated."

Emma lift up her chin, "Hey, look at me."

Regina flicked her eyes up, she didn't realize how close Emma was, she loved the way the green eyes had little veins of blue swimming in them, "I'm sorry...about her."

"Don't apologize for her. I'll kick her ass one day, especially for making you cry," Emma stroked the beautiful brunette's cheek, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes."

Regina disappeared to pass the living room walls, Henry walked in the living room shortly after Regina left, he froze when he saw Emma, "Uh hey, what's up Emma? You...know my mom?"

"Henry, hey," Emma gave a warm smile, "Uh kinda, yeah. I'm making her breakfast this morning, you're welcome to join us."

"No, I don't feel like doing anything today," he rolled his eyes, "Hey, uh about the other day, you didn't tell-"

"Your mom doesn't know," Emma confirmed, "I told her that I simply saved you from crossing the street."

He sighed with relief, "Thank you."

"I got your back kid," she smiled.

He nodded, "Wait...are you two dating?"

"No...I wish," she chuckled.

Henry smirked, "She's hot isn't she?"

Emma laughed and nodded, "So hot, she's gorgeous, beautiful, sexy...don't tell her I said that."

"I got your back," he winked, "Just please, treat her nice."

"I will," Emma nodded.

* * *

They went back to Emma massive penthouse. Regina was impressed but not amazed, she came from wealth but never had seen something so glamorous. Regina nearly jumped into Emma's arms when she saw the two vicious dogs running towards her, Emma chuckled at the brunette, "Hey!" She yelled and they immediately sat down, "Relax, she's a friend. Regina these are my dog King and JoJo. King is a tibetan mastiff, the most vicious dog known to man. He's the protector of this place."

"How much did you pay for that...beast?" Regina asked.

Emma chuckled, "1.5 million," she shrugged, "He's an angel though, until you piss him off. And JoJo over here...he's the sweetest pit bull you've ever meet."

"I've never heard of a sweet pit bull, they are mean," Regina nodded with certainty.

"I needed the best dogs," she nodded, "A lot of valuable stuff here they need to protect," she looked at the dogs, "Go back to your rooms, you're scaring my friend."

The dogs slowly backed away. After breakfast they decided to work out, Emma of course had a small gym at her place so why not go and work out there?

"So earlier, Maleficent accused you of 'whoring'...is there a reason she would say that?" Emma asked before taking a drink of her water.

Regina, who just finished doing sit ups, sighed, "I've been single for a very long time now, 7 years to be exact, so I have casual sex. I'm not a whore, I have standards, I've tried dating but nobody is good enough for Henry. So the moment he even looks at them funny...I cut them loose."

Emma nodded in understanding, "Well there's nothing wrong with sex."

"I can imagine you know better than I do, I'm a bit of a workaholic," Regina huffed as she stood up.

Emma glanced at the sweat glistening on the woman's stomach, "So are you the boss with employees or is it just you?"

"I'm a boss," Regina chuckled, "I get 25% of whatever they make and then my own commission. It's just been so slow lately, due to the season and the economy."

"So if you see like 10 places in a month, it's a good month?" She raised her brow.

"Yes, hell yes. Things have been tough but I'll be fine," Regina gave a meek smile.

Emma nodded, she bit her lip, "I might by the way...I don't have as much sex as you think, I work too hard."

Regina studied the blonde carefully, "And what exactly does work consist of? I've heard many stories."

Emma raised her brow and walked closer to the brunette, she placed her hands on her hips and pulled her closer, "What have you heard?"

"That you are a criminal, a ruthless assassin, and you deal drugs," Regina breathed out.

"You believe what you have heard?"

"Should I?"

Emma pressed her forehead against Regina's, "You tell me, do you want to believe it?"

"No," Regina admitted, "But I'm not naive."

"Neither am I, you're intrigued by the stories, you wouldn't have called me if you weren't," Emma said, she leaned in.

Regina smirked at her before slipping out of her grasp, "So all of it is true," she nodded as she walked away.

"I didn't say that," Emma's brows furrowed.

"You didn't have to," Regina said, "Take me home Swan."

* * *

"Don't judge me," Emma said once they made it outside of Regina's door.

"I'm not," she whispered.

Emma pulled her close, "Are you afraid of me?"

Regina chuckled, "I'm not afraid of anyone. I don't trust you Swan and I don't know if I can. My son is my main priority."

"I won't hurt you or him," Emma assured.

Regina looked Emma in her eyes, "What do you want from me?"

"I-...well...Nothing," Emma lied. Regina made her nervous and she hated it.

"Lying won't get you anywhere, dear. So just for confirmation, all of the stories are true?" Regina asked.

"Not anymore," Emma whispered, "I'm not dealing drugs, I swear. I didn't lie when I said I'm an investor."

Regina nodded, "Ok but your friends do right?"

"Well...yes," she nodded, "Regina you and Henry will never be in the cross-"

"I need to think, seriously think. I like you Swan, I want to know the real Emma Swan. I don't want to listen to the stories," Regina said, the green eyes were sucking her in, "I need someone who loves me for me and who loves my son."

"I've never been in love…"

"I don't want you to force anything," Regina said, "Goodnight Miss Swan."

Emma sighed as she watched Regina slip out of her arms and into her condo, "Goodnight Regina."

 **XXXXX**

When Regina entered her condo, she sighed. She was so conflicted, she liked Emma but she couldn't get involved in the lifestyle that Emma had. How could she? What about Henry?

She wanted the blonde though, she wanted happiness. Emma was so promising me, Regina could _feel_ it. She shuffled over to the refrigerator, there was a small sticky note that read:

 **Went grocery shopping while you were away, don't thank me mom. Thank Emma Swan.**

Regina quickly opened the refrigerator and it fully stocked, cabinets too. She rushed back to his room, "Henry!"

He opened his door, "Yeah?"

"Why did you-"

"Mom, we needed groceries," He said, "Don't make a big deal out of it."

"I don't want you taking money from Emma," Regina said.

"Why not? I thought you liked her…"

"Who I like isn't your concern."

"It is!" He snapped.

"I'm not dating Emma and from the looks of it...I won't be any time soon," Regina sighed.

"Why? Did she hurt you?" He asked worriedly.

"No...quite the opposite, dear. Look, it's complicated," Regina sighed before walking to her room.

 **XXXXX**

"Emma! Emma! Open the door!" Merlin banged on the door.

"What the hell is your problem?!" She swung her door open and half of her crew stumbled inside, "What's going on?!" They all started talking at once, in a panic. Emma was getting angry, "ONE AT A TIME!"

"They got Devin!" Killian said, "They found his ID outside the club, they took him in for questioning."

"Did he snitch?" Emma asked through gritted teeth.

"We don't know," Merlin said, "What are we going to do?"

"If the police come looking for us, we are screwed Emma. We have to move everything," Neal said, "I already have a record, they know where I live!"

"Ok ok! Just wait a minute, what if lived somewhere else? NYPD will want to arrest us, they'll want to raid your houses. All of you, what if you guys moved within the next week?" Emma asked as she started pacing.

"Is that even possible?" Neal asked.

Emma bit her lip as she nodded slowly, "Yes...it is. I know a realtor," she smirked.

 **Well...what did you think?! #ChoicesSunday is tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not OWN the characters or OUAT.**

 **HAPPY #CTFThursday! I'm so so so so so so happy that you all enjoy this story, I love it and I have so many ideas planned for it. I think it's going to be fun. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, there will be a lot more SwanQueen in the next one. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 4: An Act of True Business

"Hey kid!" Emma called as she saw Henry walking to down the street.

"E-Emma? It's like 6:30 in the morning, what are you doing out here?" He asked as he looked at the blonde leaning on her car door.

"I was waiting on you of course, how's basketball?" She asked.

He blushed, "Uh yeah, it's fine. How are you?"

She was taken back, she didn't expect someone to actually care how she was, "I'm alright, gotta long day ahead of me."

"Yeah I do too, so does my mom," he rolled his eyes, "You said you were waiting on me...why?"

"Oh, well I was going to send your mom flowers but I don't know where her office is," she shrugged.

"Oh, give me your number," he said.

She hesitated, "Uh hold on," she opened the door to her truck and pulled out an iPhone 6s, "Here," she handed him the phone while pulling out another iPhone from her pocket.

"You have to two phones?!" His eyes widened, "That's so cool."

"Yeah, one for business and one for personal," she nodded, he handed the phone back, "Thanks kid, everything's in there?"

"Yes, address is in your maps and my number is in your phone. She gets there at about 8, but the office doesn't open until 9," he smiled, "Well I gotta go, I don't want to be late."

She smiled, "Being late is never a good look kid. Oh and do me a favor, let me know if Devin comes to school today!"

"Got ya!" He nodded as he ran off.

 **XXXXX**

"Ariel, cancel my morning meetings," Regina started as she stepped off the elevator, "That rain is seriously a mess, traffic was absolutely horrible."

"Two already canceled ma'am, you have a visitor," Ariel smirked.

"Who might that be?" Regina furrowed her eyebrows. Who would come visit her in this horrible weather?

"How well do you know the Dark Swan?" Ariel asked nervously.

Regina was confused...who the hell was the- OH! Emma, she thought, "I know her well enough to know that you shouldn't know who she is."

"Everybody knows who she is. You don't have that kind of power and remain unknown," Ariel scoffed, "She's hot though, didn't expect her to be that sexy, do you think I should give her my number?"

Jealousy. That was the first thing Regina felt, she scoffed, "I think you should get back to work," she snapped before walking back to her office. When she entered the lights were off when she flicked the lights on and nearly jumped out of her pumps when she saw Emma sitting in the corner, "Oh my god, you scared me. Why are you sitting in the dark?"

"I'm more comfortable in the dark," Emma shrugged, "Good morning, you look beautiful. I like you in work clothes." She let her eyes travel to Regina's perfect ass in that sexy grey dress she was wearing, "I like the grey."

"Thank you, so what brings you in Swan?" Regina asked as tugged on the matching grey blazer as she sat down.

"Well first," Emma stood up, "I wanted to give you these," she handed a beautiful bouquet of lilies.

Regina could cry, nobody had ever gotten her flowers before. Mal wasn't exactly romantic. She blushed, "Lilies are my favorites, they are beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Emma smiled, "So I need some help."

"Explain," Regina encouraged.

"Don't judge me but uh some stuff happened with my friends and they need new places, fast," Emma rubbed the back of her neck.

"Oh I see," Regina nodded, "How bad is it?"

Emma blushed, "Very bad. There's a rat in our walls."

Regina smirked, "From what I hear about you, that rat would be dead by now, why aren't they?"

Emma chuckled, "Are you going to help me or not?" She asked, not very comfortable with talking about that side of her life with the brunette.

"I'll help under one condition," Regina said, "I need all legitimate money. I refuse to put illegal money in my pocket or company."

"Done," Emma nodded.

 **XXXXX**

"Ma!" Emma called as she entered her parents brownstone in Brooklyn.

"Kitchen," Sarah called.

Emma traveled through the halls until she reached the kitchen, "Sup?" She asked as she opened the fridge and pulled out a pitcher of Kool-Aid, "Whose is this?"

"Maddie," Sarah nodded, "Who stayed home from school today, she's sick."

"Define sick," Emma chuckled.

Sarah smirked, "I think she's having a pregnancy scare to be honest with you."

"Oh really? I'll kill Diggy if she's pregnant," Emma said seriously.

"Speaking of killing," Sarah cleared her throat, "What's this I see on the news about a club being shot up in Harlem hmm? I thought we talked about this."

"We did, I didn't shoot up that club," she scoffed.

"You might not have physically been there but I am not stupid," Sarah said, "Look at me when I'm talking to you."

Emma looked at her mother with tears in her eyes, the only person that knew her inside and out. After August died she made it very clear to Sarah that she wasn't going to work for anybody else, it scared her to death but she was understanding like a mother should be. Sarah cupped her cheeks, "I'm sorry ma."

"Emma, what did you do?" She asked.

"Gold was trying to take my territory so I sent him a message, now the police are onto us. I don't know what's going to happen," Emma let a tear fall.

"You're scared," Sarah confirmed.

"I need to talk to Maddie," Emma said as she quickly wiped her tears before removing her mother's hands from her face and jogging upstairs.

Emma had three younger sibling, the triplets; Liv, Maddie, and Jessie (Yes, the boy from Hannah Montana). They were 17 and much much different from Henry. They went to public school while the kid she had grown fond of lived in peace his private school. They were born and raised in the heart of Brooklyn while he grew up on the Upper East side. She opened her sister's door, "Yo, I heard you weren't feeling well."

"Emma," Maddie smiled, "What's up?"

"Uh a lot, I need your help," Emma said, "I got some money that I need to move, mind if I stash it in your room at the Hamptons house?"

"Uh yeah, we are actually going out there this weekend for August's birthday…" She knew August was a touchy subject for Emma. The triplets barely remembered their brother, they were only three years old when he died.

"Great, you're the only one I can trust with this amount of money," she said.

"I gotchu," Maddie nodded, "Oh, by the way, Jake said he saw Devin."

Emma smirked, "Oh really?"

 **XXXXX**

"I'm at work Lena," Regina nodded as she stared at the computer screen on her desk.

"I don't care, I need to know if you're coming to my dinner party tonight," Zelena, Regina's older sister, said while on speaker phone.

"Uh tonight? Who's going?" Regina asked.

"Uh people," Zelena chuckled, "Just make sure you have a date."

Regina scoffed, "Sure," she said sarcastically, "Where do you expect I find one of those?"

"Well Kat said you've been hanging out with Emma Swan," Zelena stated.

"Kat has a big mouth," Regina shook her head, "And we haven't been hanging out. She wants to take me out and I won't let her. Plus, I'm pretty sure her and your husband shouldn't be in the same room."

"Oh don't worry about Hades dear, mommy has him well trained," Zelena smirked, "He was practically begging for me this morning."

Regina sighed, "Well at least one of us has an active sex life."

"Oh? What happened to you and Mal? I thought you guys were having casual sex," Zelena said.

Regina laughed, "Define casual. I stopped that a few months back. Sex with Mal has always been good, great even, but me and her just don't click. I think I hate her."

Zelena laughed, "Oh please. Well maybe if you'd give The Dark Swan a chance-"

"No, absolutely not," Regina snapped.

"Regina, take it from your big sister, I wouldn't steer you wrong. You and me both know Hades isn't an angel, I'm not ignorant to why he comes home so late or the mysterious bags of money I find in the basement, ok? I'm not saying being in a relationship with a killer is...accepted but if you're happy, then it doesn't matter. That's what I told daddy," Zelena said.

"I'm not worried about what daddy will say. I'm worried about getting hurt and Henry," Regina said, "And don't call her a killer...she's sweet."

Zelena smirked, "See you're already defending her, you'll learn to live with it like I have."

 **XXXXX**

"There he is!" Killian exclaimed as they zoomed down the street in Merlin's truck.

"Go faster Merlin!" Emma yelled.

"I'm trying, this traffic is ridiculous and the rain isn't making it any better," he hissed.

"Get out and chase him on foot, Devin is not getting away from us!" Emma snapped.

While Emma and Merlin drove, Neal and Killian chased after Devin. Surprisingly, they caught him. Emma was driving through Brooklyn when her phone rang, "Yeah?"

"Yeah we got him, we are at the warehouse," Neal said.

"Don't touch him until I get there, I mean it! Call everyone!" She yelled.

Neal looked at Killian, "She's pissed."

"Really pissed?" Killian asked.

"Yeah, she just summoned…" He swallowed, "Everyone."

Killian's eyes popped out of his head, "Is she serious?"

"She's gonna kill me isn't she?" Devin asked.

 **XXXXX**

"How's business granny?" Emma asked with a soft smile.

"Oh everything is just great dear," Granny smiled.

"Are you sure their isn't anything you need?" Emma asked.

"Well I could use a new deep freezer," Granny shrugged.

"Done," Emma smiled, "Anybody else?"

Liam cleared his throat, "The question really is: What do you need from us?"

"Loyalty," Anita confirmed.

"You are a smart woman," Emma smirked, "It's true, I won't drag this meeting on, I have other things to tend to. I'm going to straight up with you guys, I have a strong feeling that the NYPD are going to visit you guys and get you tell them everything you know about me. I need to make sure all of my investments are...stable."

"Well I ain't gonna rat you out dear," Granny chuckled.

"Liam?" Emma looked at him.

"My tavern is fine," he said through gritted teeth.

"What's the problem Liam? I sense hostility," Emma smirked.

"I don't want to be in business with you but my coward father-"

"Is standing right here and I don't appreciate you bashing me son," Brennan said.

"Mr. Jones, good to see you," Emma smiled, "How's business?"

"Booming, Liam and I are very happy," he stated.

"Good, Mrs. Peep?" Emma questioned.

Bo Peep had been quiet this whole time, she was scared of Emma, like everyone else was, "I'm still making money, that's all I care about. The police won't hear anything from me."

Emma smiled, "Well, I appreciate the loyalty. Jones'?"

"If my brother wasn't so loyal to you, I'd tell them everything-"

"And if my franchise wasn't on the line!" Brennan exclaim.

"And if my dad's franchise wasn't on the line but since it is, I'll keep my mouth shut," Liam hissed.

Emma stared at him blankly before blinking slowly and letting a small smile appear on her lips, "Well that's good to hear. Besides it's not like you'd want to find Killian dead in a river or something right?" She laughed, "Or Ruby!" Anita's and Granny's eyes widened, Brennan's face fell, Emma stopped laughing, "Geez, guys I was joking. Lighten up."

They all looked at each other and slowly started chuckling.

 **XXXXX**

"How did the meeting go?" Neal asked as Emma came out of the back room.

"Good, they are leaving," she said as she looked around the empty warehouse, "Where is everyone?"

"Uh on the roof...I didn't know what you wanted to do with Devin-"

"It's cool, I like the roof," Emma smirked.

When they made it to the roof, all the Dark Ones were there waiting on Emma; Killian, Merlin, Nimue, Jackie, and Gaston. Hercules and Lancelot were standing off to the side awkwardly, Neal smirked, "Welcome to rooftop boys."

Lance smiled, "It's beautiful up here."

"Thank you. Nimue is everything ready?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, just tell me when you want me to begin," she nodded.

Emma nodded, "In due time. So Devin, I have a few questions for you. What did you tell the police?" She tried to stay calm.

"Did you snitch?" Merlin asked.

"No, I swear!" He screamed out as Killian and Neal held him down.

"If you didn't snitch then why haven't we seen you? You've been running from us!" Merlin yelled.

"Calm down my friend, he'll talk to us," Emma touched his shoulder, "Answer my question."

"They kept searching me, looking for some sort of brand, I told them I had no clue what they were talking about. They said every Dark One has one but I told them I wasn't one and they didn't believe. They asked me why I was there at the scene of the crime and I lied...but-"

"But what?!" Emma exclaimed.

"Merlin...they know about the docs, I couldn't-"

Merlin launched out and wrapped his hands around Devin's neck. Emma quickly grabbed her friend, "Relax relax, hold on!"

Merlin was breathing heavily, "Kill him Emma."

Emma chuckled, "Listen Devin, I was going to kill you but I've come up with a much much better plan. That brand the police was looking for, we all have one."

"It is our symbol, the thing that unifies us. The sun, the eye, the pyramid, and the star,"

Nimue nodded.

"Yeah, so tonight Lance and Herc will officially become Dark Ones by branding themselves with our symbol and so will too in a way," Emma said.

"What if I refuse?!" Devin sneered.

"Oh I was hoping you'd ask that, Neal, I'll let you educate him," Emma looked to her best friend.

Neal smirked, "See Hurc and Lance have found out where you live and they will be watching your house, following your poor mother's every single step, and your little girlfriend…yeah, we know some guys that would to get their hands on-"

"Stop!" He yelled, he sighed, "I'll do it."

"Well I hope you're ready because I own you now," Emma smirked.

 **XXXXX**

"Just call her," Belle scoffed as she sat in front of Regina's desk.

"What if she's busy?" Regina asked.

"It doesn't matter, just call," Belle have Regina a little nudge.

Regina sighed and called Emma, she waited a while before she answered, "Hi, are you busy?" She already knew the answer, she could hear screaming in the background, "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm kinda working right now but uh I can talk. What's up?" Emma asked.

"Well...my sister is having a dinner tonight and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me," Regina said.

Emma smirked, "Like a date?"

"No, well-...Yes, you'd be my date," Regina rolled her eyes.

"I'm down, what time?" Emma asked.

"8, I know it's already 6 but-"

"It's cool, I'll be at your house at 7:30," Emma said before hanging up.

 **XXXXX**

Emma smirked when she saw Regina open the door in a grey turtle neck dress, leather and tall black suede boots. Regina blushed when she saw Emma lick her lips, "You wanted to look good for me?"

Regina flipped her hair, "I look good for myself."

"Well I wish it was for me, I'd show you off to the world," Emma smirked, "But I think it's safe to say, great minds think alike." She showed off her black turtleneck and grey skully, "This is fate or something."

Regina blushed, "You are so...funny."

"Then why aren't you laughing?" Emma asked, "I know you want to."

Regina simply gave her a look before stepping outside of her door and locking it, "Let's go."

Regina agreed to let Emma drive her Mercedes, Emma hadn't really drove anything besides her truck. Emma turned on the radio, "Jumpman" by Drake and Future was on the radio, "Jumpman, Jumpman, Jumpman, them boys up to something," Emma began to rap, she was completely surprised when Regina chimed in.

"Uh uh, uh uh, I think I need some Robitussin ," Regina added while nodding her head.

Emma smirked and continued, "Way too many questions you must think I trust you. You searching for answers, I do not know nothing woo!"

Regina chuckled and went along with it. She watched Emma rap the rest of Drake's verse with adoration in her eyes, Emma was so cute and silly, it was...refreshing. It made her want to be...herself. Let loose.

When they arrived to Zelena and Hades' TriBeCa house, "Ok before we go in, I have to tell you something…my sister is married to Hades, I was told you two-"

"It's cool, he's cool. We aren't like 'beefing' or anything. And just for you...I didn't bring my gun," Emma winked.

Regina rolled her eyes and opened the door, the dinner party was exactly that...a party. People were scattered all about the house, Regina didn't like people, they irritated her. Emma was the same way, Regina quickly found her sister, "Did I miss the dinner part?"

Zelena smiled, "Gina!" She hugged her sister, "You came, and you bought a guest. Hello dear, I'm Zelena, Regina's big sister."

"Emma Swan," Emma smiled.

"Oh my, that smile of yours is addictive. If I wasn't married…"

Emma chuckled, "Well thank you."

 **XXXXX**

So Regina and Emma mingled and what not, well more so Regina. She knew most of the people there, Emma just stood by her like a bodyguard, Zelena notices. Hades hadn't made an appearance yet, Zelena wanted it that way, her husband had a dark presence that only certain people could handle. Eventually, everyone had left and it was just Zelena, Regina, and Emma sitting on the couch, sipping wine. Zelena smiled at Emma, "So did you enjoy the party?"

"Uh yeah, it was cool. I've never been to something like this," Emma nodded. It was more like a social, it wasn't a wild party.

As if on cue, the front door opened, "I'm home," a fairly tall man enter the house with short blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He walked to the living room, "Did I miss the party? Oh woah woah and what a party it was if the great Emma Swan was in attendance," he smirked.

Emma chuckled, "Still the charmer Hades, it's been what...3 years since we last met?"

"Yes actually," he nodded before kissing Zelena, "Sorry I was-"

"Working," she nodded, "I know."

"At least I didn't miss my beautiful sister in-law," he winked causing Regina to blush, "So Emma what brings you here?"

"She's my date," Regina stated.

"That's a tall tree you're barking up Reggie," Hades stated, he wasn't very good at holding his tongue, "Do you know who she is?"

Emma looked down, she wasn't ashamed it's just had never really heard anyone talk about her in such manner like she was a dangerous person to even be around but she played it cool, "Hey in my defense, I didn't bring my gun."

Hades laughed, "Are you two dating?"

"No," Regina didn't hesitate to answer.

"I keep asking but eh I get shot down every time," Emma smirked.

Hades nodded, "What's up with that Gina?"

"That is none of your business dear," Regina snapped.

"Touchy touchy, sorry sis. So babe, how was your day?" He asked.

"Well I thought of a new business venture," she nodded, "A place for the teens to go, a safe place."

"Like Dave and Busters without the drinks?" He asked.

"Yes but like for ages 14 to 20, what do you think?" She asked.

"Well kids are a lot of liability, your insurance would be through the roof. It would be hard to get funding because teens are always a mess and certain investors are wary when it comes to them but if you had a good lawyer's, everything should work out fine," Emma stated accusing everyone to stare at her, she blushed, "Sorry, it's a habit."

"Oh I understand it too well. Money talks and-"

"Bullshit walks," Emma nodded, "It's a great idea Zelena but a tad far fetched."

Regina allowed a satisfied smirk to appear on her face, Emma was smart, funny, and undeniably sexy. Plus, her sister liked her and that's always a plus. Regina cleared her throat, "It wouldn't be so far fetched it had the right investors…"

"Are you insinuating that I get on board with this?" Emma asked.

"It would make you money, Henry is getting older and it would make me feel uncomfortable if he had a safe place to go and enjoy himself," Regina said.

"Plus, if you owned 25% of the business I don't see why you wouldn't want to be on board," Hades said, he looked at his wife, "If you want to run with this, we can. I'll invest."

"You are perfect," Zelena kissed him.

"Thank you beautiful. So Emma, let's do breakfast tomorrow, just me and you. Let's talk...business," he smirked.

Emma could tell by the look in his eyes that he wasn't just talking about Zelena's business, he had something much more dark in mind but she simply smiled, "Let's do it."

 **XXXXX**

It was nearly 11 o'clock when they reached Regina's door, "Thank you for inviting me tonight," Emma smiled.

"No, thank you for accompanying me," Regina tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, "You are incredible Emma Swan."

"Then let me take you on a date, just one," Emma offered, "If you don't enjoy yourself then fine, I'll leave it alone."

"You're dangerous," Regina muttered.

"I know," Emma nodded, "You'd be safe with me though, I swear on my brother's grave."

Regina looked at the ground before looking back up at Emma, "One date, that's it."

Emma smiled big, "Yes," she pulled Regina close, "You will not regret this."

"I better not. I have to admit, I enjoyed myself tonight Swan," she smiled as they stared into each other's eyes.

"You have the most beautiful smile I've ever seen," Emma said as she leaned in.

"And you have very intriguing eyes," Regina said.

"Let me make you smile more," Emma mumbled as she pressed their foreheads together.

Regina gave in and nodded, before she could even respond, Emma's soft lips were pressed against hers. She smiled into the kiss and deepened it while wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck causing Emma to pulled her in closer. They couldn't stop kissing, just sweet and soft kisses, not tongue with a tad bit of lip sucking, Emma couldn't help herself when she bit Regina's bottom lip, tugging on it a little causing the brunette to pull away laughing, "Stop."

Emma chuckled, "What? What did I do?"

Regina laughed and shook her head, "Goodnight Swan," she said as she began unlocking her door

"Wait, one more," she grabbed the brunette's waist and pulled in for another kissed, she couldn't help but cuff Regina's glorious ass while she kissed her.

Regina laughed as she pulled away and gently slapped Emma's chest, "I thought I told you to stop."

"Ok ok fine," Emma smirked, "Goodnight Regina."

"Goodnight Emma," Regina said before opening her door, Emma smacked her ass as she went inside causing the brunette to blush and laugh.

Henry was in the kitchen, leaning on the refrigerator eating a bowl of cereal, "Mmhm," he smirked knowingly before turning and going to his room.

Regina blushed before leaning back on the door, she touched her lips, "Emma…" She muttered to herself.

 **SO WHAT DID YOU THINK?! PLEASE REVIEW! Next chapter, Emma and Hades do business, SwanQueen date, Mal and Emma go at it, and Henry gets into trouble. O.o PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and my EF story will be up when I'm finished with Broken, I didn't want to put too much on my plate. Be back Sunday with the Choices update, have a good weekend!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Well it's #CTFThursday! I hope you all enjoy the first part of this INTENSE chapter**

Chapter 5: Business Deals, Fighting Skills and Late Night Meals - Part 1

Emma knelt in front of her bed with her hands pressed together, "Good news father, I didn't kill anyone today. I think I'm learning to control my anger...I think. I had a rather good day, thank you for that. So there's this woman...Regina, she's very special. I can't stop thinking about her, is she the angel I asked for?" The blonde sighed, "I hope so."

 **XXXXX**

Regina was on her phone an article about herself, people in New York still loved her so that was good but she didn't understand why business had been so slow. She nearly jumped out of her skin when her phone began ringing, "H-Hello?" She cleared her throat as she answered.

"I just wanted to let you know that I made it home safely," Emma's smooth voice seeped into Regina's ear.

The brunette smiled, "Well that's good to hear dear."

Emma smiled, "So I don't know if I'm obsessed with you or what but I was hoping we could work out together before we go house hunting tomorrow…"

"Hmm, it might be a slight obsession but that's not a bad idea. What time?" Regina asked.

"6, I'll make you breakfast," Emma confirmed.

"Ok, I'm setting my alarm now," Regina said.

"Cool, were you already sleep?" Emma asked.

"No, I was just reading something. Did you just get home?" Regina asked.

"No, I just got done praying," Emma nodded.

"Oh really? Wasn't expecting to hear that," she admitted, "Praying clears your conscience, keep it up."

"Talking to you clears my conscience," Emma stated.

Regina blushed, she could feel her cheeks turning red, "You're too sweet."

* * *

Hades looked at his watch, he smirked when Emma walked through the door of his Manhattan loft, "Whew, you are legit. I said 4:30 and you're here on the dot."

"It's 4:30 in the morning, I couldn't afford to be late, I have a long day ahead of me," she shrugged.

"Understandable," he nodded, "Ok so let's talk." They traveled to his back room, he pulled out a large map of New York and placed it on the table, "Now you know I have Flushing, College Point, and East Elmhurst, right?"

"Yeah, I'm familiar with your territory, are you not pleased with it?" Emma asked.

Hades sighed and looked out of his large window, "Emma, what's more important to you? Money or Power?"

Emma scoffed, "Money, hands down."

"Right but for me, it's Power...respect and fear. I want it all," Hades said, "But I can't do it alone."

Emma sighed, "Have you...have you ever thought about giving it all up? Like just getting out of the game?"

"Oh yes, I have. When I met Zelena, she made me question my entire life," he smiled, "Have you ever loved someone more than yourself? Willing to give up everything just to be with them? I mean simply to just cuddle with them at night…"

"No, I can't say I have," Emma shook her head, embarrassed.

"Well you surely are missing out young one, it's a feeling that I can't describe...which is why I want to work with you. We need the Bronx, Zelena wants her little Youth Entertainment Center there or whatever but I told her that I wouldn't allow her to have it there until it's safe. Gold runs the Bronx," Hades smirked, "I'm willing to share it with you if you are willing to help me."

Emma nodded, "I've had my eye on the Bronx for some time now."

"So you're in?" Hades asked.

"In on what exactly?" Emma asked.

"We either have to get Gold to give it up or kill him," Hades said, "I know you're thinking about getting out of this business but it will pull you in, there is no getting out."

"I know that...it's just...Regina-"

"Ah so this is about Regina?" He smirked.

"I can tell she's like scared of me or something or what can happen," Emma admitted.

"Hmm," he nodded, "Understandable, how about this, you help me this one time and invest in Zelena's business, once this is over and you still won't out of the game...I'll buy your half of the Bronx from you and leave you alone."

"Deal," Emma said.

 **XXXXX**

When they went downstairs to walk to Emma's truck, Emma sensed that they were being followed, "That car a few feet back, do you know it? I've seen it before…"

"It belongs to Cruella De Vil, she works for Gold," Hades nodded.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **2 Years Ago**_

" _Shut the fuck up!" Neal yelled._

" _Oh am I supposed to be scared of you darling?" Cruella smirked._

 _Emma walked out of the club with her gun pointed at Cruella, "Leave now! This is our territory!"_

 _A very drunk Maleficent came out of the club and stumbled into Cruella, "Come on let's go."_

Emma gasped, "She's friends with Maleficent. I ran into them a few years back, Maleficent was too drunk to walk."

"Yeah," he chuckled, "I know what night you speak of, the next day is when the battle between Regina and Mal started. Mal showed up so drunk at the house that night that she almost hurt Henry. Regina had enough of her immaturity so she called the judge. Blue was not happy to hear that."

"Blue? As in Blue Superior? That's their judge?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, she's a fairly nice lady but-"

Hades was interrupted when Cruella's car sped past them firing shots, Emma hit the ground so fast she nearly knocked the wind out of her self. Hades on the other hand began shooting back, Emma hopped up and began shoot as well. He sighed, "Somebody is trying to kill us."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **A few days ago**_

 _Mal flicked her eyes, "Where do I know you from?"_

" _I don't know but I'd prefer you to stop staring at me," Emma hissed._

Emma shook her head, "No, somebody is trying to kill _**me**_."

* * *

Regina and Neal stepped out of Emma's private elevator, "She's not even up yet," Neal scoffed.

Regina looked around, "This place is _so_ nice."

"Yeah I know, I'm Neal by the way," Neal smiled.

"Regina," she held out her hand, "Nice to meet you."

He shook it, "I'm Emma's best friend, feel free to get comfortable. So uh are you two...sleeping together?"

"Excuse me? No," Regina scoffed, "I'm not a whore."

"Oh oh, I'm so sorry! I'm not used to Emma...dating anyone-"

"Oh please stop talking," Emma said as she walked into the living room, "Sorry, I overslept. What's going on Neal? Why are you here?"

"Oh, Merlin got arrested, like 20 minutes ago," Neal had a worried face.

"What the fuck?!" Emma was shocked, "Why what happened-" her phone began to ring, "Swan…"

" _Emma, thank god you answered," Merlin breathed out, "I'm in jail dude, I need to tell you something, Nimue is pregnant...Emma if I don't make it out-"_

"Merlin, relax. You're going to get out soon. Look, just listen to whatever they say, whatever they tell you to do, do it. But don't-"

" _Snitch. Yeah I got it, I'm so nervous Emma-"_

"I'll take care of Nimue. You'll be fine," she assured before hanging on him, "Fuck!" She yelled causing Regina to jump, "Sorry."

"It's fine dear, are you alright?" Regina asked.

"No, I'm not," she walked over to Regina and grabbed her by the waist, "But I will be. Good morning beautiful."

Regina blushed, "Good morning Swan."

Neal cleared his throat, "So what should I do?"

"Go do your rounds for the day," Emma instructed, "In an hour or so I will text you an address, meet me there with Nimue. Today, we are going house hunting for you guys...with Regina's help."

Neal smiled, "Yes finally!"

 **XXXXX**

"Come on, a few more," Emma instructed as Regina did sit ups.

"I can't," she breathed out, "My abs hurt."

"Come on Regina, you're almost there," Emma chuckled.

"I'm getting cramps," Regina huffed.

"PMS?" Emma asked.

Regina chuckled, "No, birth control works rather well."

"Birth control? Why? I didn't know you liked men," Emma said as she helped Regina up.

Regina laughed, "Yeah I'm not a big fan of them but let's just say, you and Mal aren't _that_ different."

Emma gave a surprised look, "Really? So Henry is uh really hers?"

Regina sighed, "Yes, unfortunately."

Emma nodded in understanding, "Well I'm sorry to hear that."

Regina laughed honestly, "He's the best thing that ever happened to me."

They continued light conversation as they worked out. Regina took a break to drink from her water bottle, she nearly spit it out when she looked at Emma. The blonde was sweaty, beyond sweaty, and doing pull ups, she looked good enough to eat. Regina licked her lips as she watched the strong arms pull up the rest of the blondes body, who encouraged Emma to wear nothing but a sports bra and basketball short? Regina needed to send them a thank you note. The brunette noticed a slight bulge in the blondes shorts, she swallowed before rushing to the bathroom.

"Kat!" She rushed out as soon as her best friend answered the phone.

"Yes?" Kat smirked, "Aren't you supposed to be working out with that Swan girl?"

"Yes, I am. Look, I know you don't really approve of all of this but I need to tell you this," Regina groaned.

"Gina, if you're happy I'm happy, you know that. This will just need some getting used to," Kat stated, "So what's up?"

"She's _so_ sexy Kat," Regina whined, "Oh my god, I want to _lick_ her abs."

"Ooohhh is there sweat involved?" Kat giggled.

"Yes," Regina confirmed, "And I saw her DP."

"Hmm, that's interesting. Who's bigger?" Kat smirked.

"Between her and Mal? I can't really tell," Regina scoffed, "Emma's thicker for sure."

"Oh my, somebody's gonna get stretched," Kat smirked.

"Kat!" Regina snapped.

"Oh please, you're a freak and you know it," Kat laughed.

"Yes, I do but only a few people know that and Emma Swan is not one of them-"

"Regina, are you ok?!" Emma called from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine dear," she said, "Ok Kat, I gotta go," she whispered.

* * *

"Just go talk to him," Ava rolled her eyes, "He's my brother's friend, he's cool."

"Gosh, he looks so cute today. What would I even say?" Paige swooned as they watched Henry from across the hall.

"Passing period is only 4 minutes," Moraine reminded, "Just make conversation."

"A part of me just wants to walk over there and kiss him," Paige blushed.

"Or you could do that," Moraine chuckled, "Henry seems like a cool guy, I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Guys, I can't do that! He'll think I'm easy or something," Paige gasped.

"Well are you?" Ava raised her brow.

"No," she scoffed, "I'm going to go talk to him."

"Good luck," Ava smirked.

"Hi Henry," Paige smiled as she walked up to the boys locker, "I saw you at practice this morning."

Henry turned and looked at the slightly shorter girl, "Oh, Hi Paige. You saw that huh? Coach was being pretty harsh."

"Well only because he's knows you're good. You're _really_ good actually...I think it's cute," she blushed.

He smiled, _Play it cool henry_ , "Oh yeah? Well thanks. You're pretty cute yourself." _Nice one Mills._

She turned red, "Really?" She squeaked out, "Thank you, you're very sweet," the bell rang signaling that passing period was over, "Oh well, I gotta get to class," she pecked his cheek, "See you later Henry."

"Wait," he grabbed her arm and pulled her close, "Can we text?"

"Sure," she handed him her phone, he put his number in and gave it back, "I'll text you, ok?"

He nodded, "Ok," he leaned closer, "What class do you have right now?" He asked the hallways began to clear.

"Geography," she mumbled as leaned closer, "How about you?"

"Calculus but I can be late," he mumbled before kissing her softly.

Paige pulled away blushing, "I can't be late."

He nodded before kissing her again, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, he pulled away, "Get to class then."

She nodded before slipping out of his grasp, "See you later Henry," she blushed before walking away.

Henry watched her walk away before Nick came up behind him and slapped his shoulders, "Dude! Were you just kissing Paige Hatter?"

"Yeah, I played it cool. She's a good kisser," he smirked.

"I'm proud of you bro, I told you being on the basketball team would break you out of your shell," he smiled as they walked down the hall, "So, who's your best friend in the world?"

"Baelfire," Henry smirked.

"Oh ha ha," Nick faked a laugh, "No seriously, do you want to ditch with me?"

"Ditch? Dude, I can't ditch...my moms would kill me!" Henry exclaimed.

"Henry, for once, just for _once_...LIVE!" He exclaimed.

"I'm living," Henry scoffed, "Why do you want to ditch anyway?" He sighed.

"Well, I was hoping we could go to the Bronx and get hight-"

"No no no, are you serious right now?" Henry stopped walking, "Are you seriously talking about smoking weed?"

"Yeah, I tried it over the weekend with my cousin. Henry, it's fine, it doesn't harm your body," Nick argued.

"Yeah but it's stupid bro, that's all I'm saying. Ditch school, travel all the way to the Bronx, get high and then travel all the way back to Manhattan just to get caught by my mom for being high? She'll notice bro," Henry sighed.

"Don't you trust me or are you too scared to go to the Bronx?" Nick sighed, "I know there's a lot of gang violence going on that's why I want to leave now while it's still early. We could have an adventurous day bro, get high, eat some food that's _not_ in Manhattan."

Henry sighed, "Come on."

"Seriously?" Nick's eyes lit up, "Yes dude, you're the best!"

"Yeah I know, you're paying for the weed though because I'm broke," he sighed.

"I got it all covered, our uber will be here in 3 minutes," Nick smirked.

 **XXXXX**

"So you're a Dark One? Nice brand," Philip smacked his arm, "Tell me why you had this gun."

"For protection," Merlin scoffed, "New York is unpredictable."

"Yes, that might be true but you work for Emma Swan, there must be something you can tell me. Were you doing your drop? Huh? About to meet up with Emma?" Frederick asked.

"Are you in love with her?" Merlin smirked, "Cause let me save you some heartache now, she's not interested."

"Oh very funny, look we'll let you go. Your records clean," Philip stated.

"If you lead us to Emma, we'll let you go to your pregnant girlfriend," Merlin raised his brow, Frederick smirked, "Yeah, you like the sound of that don't you? We just wanna ask Emma a few questions…"

"Fine," Merlin hissed.

"Now, you're going to call her, all you have to do is keep her on the line long enough for us to track her," Frederick said.

 **XXXXX**

Henry laughed as he and Nick traveled to a pizza parlor, a black BMV pulled up next to them, the window rolled down, "What's up dorks?!"

"Baelfire?" Henry questioned.

"Yeah man, get in!" He yelled as he unlocked the doors.

Henry smiled as he and Nick entered the car, "How have you been?" He asked.

Bae shrugged, "I'm pretty good."

"This car is sick," Nick gasped, "Why don't you come to school anymore?"

"There's more important things boys, like making money. I work for my dad now," Bae nodded.

"Do you make a lot of money?" Henry asked as they pulled to a red light.

"Hell yeah bro," Bae pulled out a wad of money from his hoodie, "That's all mine."

Henry examined it and smiled, "That's so cool."

"Yeah it's pretty dope, what you guys doing in the Bronx?" He asked.

"Looking for some weed," Nick shrugged.

"I got that," Bae smirked, he dug under his seat quickly and tossed Henry two bags of weed, "Think of it as an early birthday gift."

"You remembered my birthday?" Henry eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah man, we've been friends for a while. Nothing's changed, it's in two weeks right?"

"Yeah, two weeks," Henry nodded, "Thanks bro."

"No problem," Bae smiled, "Alright, imma drop you guys off quickly but I have to go."

"That's cool," Nick nodded.

Once Baelfire dropped them off in the Bronx, Nick began walking, "My cousin lives just down here."

"Cool," Henry said as they walked.

Nick began rolling up a blunt, "Dude, this shit is legit."

"Really? What does being high feel like?" Henry asked.

"It feels like you're not even here dude, like you just feel good, I can't explain it," Nick shrugged.

When they made it to Nick's cousin's house, they rang the doorbell. No answer.

"You didn't check?" Henry asked with an eye roll.

"Nah, I forgot," he shrugged.

Nick sat on the steps and instructed Henry to do the same, they began to smoke. Once they finished, they began walking again, they were pretty high. Henry laughed at an old man crossing the street slower than a snail, they were on their way to get pizza when a two boys walked up to them, one them they knew, his name was Owen, they used to go to school with him, the other one was unknown.

"What's up guys?" Owen smirked, "You two lost?"

"Nah, we're cool," Nick tried to keep walking.

Owen stopped them, "Woah woah, I just want to talk to you guys. Especially you Nick," he smirked.

"Why?" Nick questioned.

"Your cousin's name is Greg right?" Nick nodded, Owen nodded, "Yeah, he sent my cousin to jail a few days ago."

"That has nothing to do with me," Nick scoffed.

"Oh yeah? Well how about you deliver your cousin a message," Owen said before punching Nick in the face.

Henry was too high to fully understand what was going on but he knew Nick needed help, he began punching Owen. The boy that was with Owen pulled Henry off of him and punched in the face.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! PART 2 CAN BE UP LATER IF YOU LIKE...**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Wow, you guys really loved part one huh?! Lol I love you all so much, here's a gift from me to you. PLEASE ENJOY!**

Chapter 6: Business Deals, Fighting Skills and Late Night Meals- Part 2

Nimue and Emma smiled as they looked around a nice Harlem condo, "I like it," she smiled.

Regina smiled, "Well I'm happy you do, it's fairly new, the building was built in 2012, so what do you think? Could you see you and Merlin living in it?"

Emma and Neal were looking around themselves when Emma's phone rang, "Hello?" She answered.

" _Emma," Merlin rushed out, "They're bashing me."_

"Bro, what did I tell you? Just relax and do whatever they ask you," Emma sighed.

 _Merlin looked at Frederick, he nodded, "We got her location she's in Harlem."_

"Merlin, are you ok?" Emma asked with her eyebrows furrowed.

" _Y-Yeah, I'll talk to you later_ ," _he said before hanging up._

Emma stared at her phone, "Something's not right, he literally called me to say nothing."

Neal shrugged, "Maybe he's scared."

Emma nodded slowly before staring at her phone.

 **XXXXX**

"She's in a building in Harlem, we are going to go get her," Fred said.

"Ok, when you get her, leave her to me," Albert said, "She's going to be tough cookie to crack."

"Got it," Philip said before rushing out behind Frederick, "Free Meelin in about 20 minutes."

"I'll tell Eric," Albert nodded.

 **XXXXX**

Nick was beating the shit out of Owen when Henry pulled him off, "Dude let's go," he had already knocked out Owen's friend, he was currently laying unconscious on the ground."

Nick was breathing heavy, "Stay away from us!"

"Nah, it's cool. You knocked out my boy?" He asked Henry, he pulled out his phone, "I'm going to call my brother."

"Call your brother, we aren't scared," Nick snapped.

As if on cue about three other boys appeared walking down the street, Henry and Nick took off running. While running Henry took out his phone and called someone.

 **XXXXX**

"Yeah, I think that-" Emma was cut off by her phone ringing, "Hello? Henry? Alright alright, where are you? WHAT?! Ok, I'm on my way, no, just keep running, I'm on my way! Send me your location!"

"Was that _my_ Henry?" Regina asked with worried eyes.

"Yeah, he and Nick are in trouble, I'm going to get him," Emma said as she grabbed her jacket.

"WHAT?!" Regina exclaimed, "I'm coming with you!"

She pulled Regina close, "No, you have to stay here. Let me do this, I don't want you near any of this-"

"He's my son Emma, I'm just supposed to trust you with him?" Regina she looked Emma in the eyes.

"Yes," Emma nodded before pecking her lips, signaling Neal to follower her and leaving out.

When they got in the car, Emma sped off, "Where are they?"

"The fucking Bronx, that's Gold's territory. I hope they don't get killed," Emma sighed, she was scared for Henry. She got an idea though, she called her brother, "Yeah Jessie? Where are you? I'm going to share a location with you, go there NOW! Right now….yeah ok," she hung up, "I forgot Jessie went to tech school up there."

Neal nodded.

 **XXXXX**

Regina was pacing back and forth, she was so terrified, she began to cry, "He's just a baby."

Nimue sighed, she didn't really know they women but she could only imagine what she was feeling right now, "I'm sure Emma will find him and bring him home safe."

"I don't even know if I can trust Emma with that-"

"Emma's the most trust worthy person I know," Nimue said honestly, "Is there something going on with you two? If you don't mind me asking."

Regina sighed, "Somewhat. I like her, she's smart and funny and just," she sighed, "Addictive…but I can't get caught up in this lifestyle."

"I can understand your fear but trust me, Emma isn't like us, she's different. She's all about the money, she's not on the streets dealing drugs all day if that's what you think. She's truly all business now," Nimue said.

 **XXXXX**

Henry and Nick were breathing hard as they entered a hardware store, "May I help you?"

They jumped and looked at Geppetto, "We uh...are uh…" Nick simply ran out the door, Henry sighed and followed him.

Owen and his friends were waiting outside for them, "My brother's on his way," he smirked, "You've got nowhere to run."

Henry was scared, he had to admit it, he was scared. Geppetto came outside, "No fighting in front of my store!"

"Shut up old man," Owen hissed before shoving Henry.

Geppetto grabbed his broom, "I said no fighting! You call someone to pick you up right now but no fighting!"

The boys stopped trying to attack each other. A black truck pulled and a teenage boy hop out, "Which one of you is Henry?"

Henry gulped, "Uh, me."

Jessie nodded, he looked at Owen, "What's good fam? You messing with my homie?"

"Swan?" Owen chuckled, "You don't scare us, let's get him boys."

"Woah woah," Jessie reached inside his pocket, "You don't want to see…"

"What's in there a water gun?" Owen smirked.

Jessie pulled out his gun, "Let's shoot it and find out," Greg and his friends began backing up, "Yeah, that's what I thought. Y'all some punks man, back the fuck up!"

"Hey hey! I said no!" Geppetto screamed, "Please, put the gun down."

"My brother is on his way, anyway," Owen fumed.

"Oh yeah? Well my sister is on hers," Jessie smirked.

Owen's friends looked at him like he was crazy, "You ain't say nothing about the Dark Swan popping up," one do them said.

"Yeah bro, I'm out of here. I'm not trying to die," the other one agreed before all of them ran away.

"And then there was one," Jessie smirked.

As if on cue, Owen's big brother Thomas pulls up and hops of out his car, "What's up bro? You good? Huh? What happened to your face?"

"It was them," Owen pointed at Henry and Nick.

Thomas pulled out his gun, Geppetto stepped to him, "Do I need to blow your face off old man?"

Emma and Neal pulled up, "Henry get in the car now!" Emma snapped.

"But Nick-"

"Nick get in the car too, Jessie thank you, you can go home now," Emma said, "I got this."

Owen hid behind his brother, "The Dark Swan," Thomas smirked, "I've heard great things about you."

"Cut the small talk, what the hell are you doing messing with my kid?" She asked.

Geppetto looked at Emma, "Are you really the Dark Swan?" She nodded, "I need your help-"

"We can talk, but right now, I have other business to tend to. Please, go back in your store and lock up," Emma instructed, surprisingly Geppetto didn't argue, he obliged.

"Your kid?" Owen questioned, "Nick is dead meat-"

"I don't care," she turned to Thomas, "Who do you work for? Gold?"

"The one and only," Thomas smirked.

"Tell Gold I said Hi," Emma smirked before Neal shot Thomas in the knees causing him to fall in front of Emma, she smirked and squatted, "Now that you're bowing for me, let me make one thing clear...don't _EVER_ test me again, ok?"

"Yes," Thomas squeezed out, he was in agonizing pain.

Emma smiled, "Glad we are on the same page. Neal, check out the little one while I take Henry home, I'll call you," she said before handing her phone to Thomas and getting in her car.

About 10 minutes after Emma left, the police arrived to where the phone had been left. Owen and Thomas were long gone, Fred walked over to the pavement, there was a puddle of blood and the cell phone with a sticky note on it.

 _ **I can't be tricked boys**_

 _ **-The Dark Swan ;)**_

"Fuck!" Frederick yelled, he picked up the phone and threw it.

"She's too smart, she's onto us," Philip sighed.

"Fuck!" He hissed, "She knew we were coming, we have to try something else."

 **XXXXX**

"Don't ever have to make me do that again," Emma stated.

"I'm sorry, it all happened so fast-"

"Your mom is worried sick Henry, this not ok and the fact that you are high as a kite right now isn't either. I can't take you home like this, Regina will kill you," Emma sighed, "What happened to your eye?"

"We fought them," Henry mumbled.

"Henry knocked one guy out," Nick butted in.

"Who are you? Henry Mayweather?" Emma chuckled, "Seriously though guys, this wasn't safe or ok, it can _never_ happen again. Me and you are going to have a _long_ talk when you I take you home."

 **XXXXX**

After they dropped Nick off, Emma traveled to Brooklyn to her mom's house. Henry looked around the brownstone, "I like this place...woah is this you as a kid?" He laughed.

She snatched the picture from him, "Yeah, that's my brother August, the one I told you about."

"Yeah? He looks like you a little bit," Henry noted.

"We have the same eyes I think," Emma gave a sad smile.

Jessie came down the stairs, "Glad to see you safe little dude, I'm Jessie."

"Henry, thanks," Henry smiled.

"No problem, what the fuck were you doing in the Bronx?" Jessie chuckled.

He shrugged, "Trying to be a good friend I guess, I thought I was going to die."

"Nah, those fake thugs didn't even have guns," Jessie laughed.

"You been staying out of trouble?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, for the most part," Jessie nodded.

"Good, thanks for helping me out today,"

Emma nodded.

"No problem sis, you just better be happy I was in the area," he smirked.

"I'm sorry Emma," Henry muttered.

"It's ok, you just can't ever do that again. You're not like those boys," Emma shrugged.

"Yeah, what's up with the sweater vest and tie bro?" Jessie asked.

"Prep school," Henry shrugged.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"15, I'll be 16 in a few weeks, how about you?" Henry asked.

"17, you're a pretty cool kid. Play sports?" Jessie asked.

"Basketball," Henry nodded.

"Football," Jessie announced.

Emma smiled at the interaction, she secretly thought meeting Jessie would be could for Henry which is why she bought him, her brother had a certain charm and Henry needed to loosen up a bit, "Your mom has called me 30 times kid."

Henry shook his head, "She's going to kill me and my other mother will probably beat me up."

"Oh yeah? You tell Mal that she better not touch a hair on your head," Emma stated sternly.

Henry nodded, "I'll try, she won't listen. She's all about making sure I don't turn out like Owen or Baelfire."

"Everybody is different kid," Emma said, "Those boys just don't have guidance."

"Or a big sister who knows the ins and outs of the streets," Jessie smirked.

"Oh hush, you need guidance too. Where'd you get a gun from? I told you I didn't want you hanging out with-"

"Emma Emma, relax. I just keep it on me to protect myself," Jessie shrugged, he rolled his eyes, "Anyway, Henry what are the girls like at prep school?"

"Uh boring," Henry chuckled, "A few of them are cool though, there's this girl named Paige who's pretty cute."

"Oh yeah? You got in her sheets yet?" Jessie smirked.

"Hey!" Emma snapped.

"It's a simple question," Jessie scoffed.

"No, not yet," Henry stated.

"You're having sex?" Emma asked with wide eyes.

Henry turned red, "I don't want to talk about it."

"That's a no," Emma and Jessie stated at once.

"I mean I've kissed a few girls, even touched some boobs _but_ I just...freeze or something after that," Henry admitted.

"Dude, all you have to do is relax. If you got the boobs, you might as well keep going or at least get her to suck-"

"Alright!" Emma interrupted, "Henry, I think it's time to get you to your mom."

Henry chuckled, "Ok sure."

* * *

"Oh Henry!" Regina rushed towards her son as he walked through the door, she pulled him close, "Thank God you're ok."

"I'm fine mom," Henry mumbled.

"I told you could trust me," Emma gave a small smile.

Regina let go of Henry and hugged Emma tight, "Thank you so much Emma, I can't thank you enough. I'm so happy you're ok, I was worried."

"About me?" Regina nodded, "Really? Wow, that's uh very sweet. I'm fine though, I promise."

Regina pulled away, "Henry, go to your room, I'll be in up a minute to talk to you," the boy nodded and walked away, Regina turned to Emma and placed a soft kiss on her lips, "Thank you."

"No problem," Emma pulled her close, "I got you Regina."

The brunette blushed, "I see that."

Emma kissed her again, "Mmm, I can't wait for our date."

Regina chuckled, "And what exactly do you think is going to happen on this date?" She raised her brow.

Emma blushed this time, "Uh well I...I thought maybe-"

Regina smirked, "You want to have sex with me don't you? It's ok, you can tell me."

Emma bit her lip, "Yes," she nodded.

Regina giggled a little, "I'll think about it," she whispered before walking away.

Emma shook her head and chuckled, there was a bang on the door, Emma opened it, "Ugh, it's you. What are you doing here?"

"What the hell do you mean? I'm here to see if Henry is ok," Maleficent scoffed, "You don't get to question me. Why are _you_ here?"

"I just returned Henry home," Emma said, "Nice stunt you pulled this morning. Sorry to inform you that your friend has bad aim."

"I can assure you that I have no idea what you are talking about," Mal smirked.

Emma stepped to her, "Don't play games with me, you're friends with Cruella, I know you tried to have me killed."

"You're a bad influence on my son, look at what happened today," Maleficent scoffed.

"What happened today had nothing to do with me," Emma stated.

"Yeah? Well I'm sure the judge will think differently," Mal smirked, "You think you're so smart don't you, you're not the only around here that's special. I did my research on you Swan, you're scum. You think Regina will ever be with someone like you? No degree, no real job, no life."

"I'm living much better than you are," Emma smirked, "And I did some research on you. You've been arrested twice for DUI, am I correct? It's funny how my record is clean as a baby's bottom and you, the one _with_ the fancy degree, can't seem to hold their liquor. You don't scare me. Oh and the judge you speak of just happens to be a friend of mine so I'm sure she'll be happy to hear about how you practically abuse Henry, he's scared of you."

"A little discipline that's all," Mal argued.

"Sure," Emma rolled her eyes, "Oh and as for Regina, she likes me just the way I am."

Maleficent laughed, "Oh Swan, it's cute how you think you can have everything that's mine. My ex, my son, my life, try to stay out of all three…"

"I can stay out of Henry and your life but eh, I can't make any promises with Regina," Emma winked.

"She's mine," Mal hissed.

"She's more mine than yours," Emma smirked.

Regina came downstairs, "Ok, I ordered pizza, Henry-...what are you doing here?"

"I came to check on Henry...and you," Mal said.

"I'm fine, Emma has taken care of everything," Regina nodded, "You are allowed to go talk to your son though if you'd like."

"I definitely think it's necessary," Mal nodded.

"Ok great, want to come with me to pick up the pizza? They don't deliver in Manhattan," Regina looked at Emma.

Emma smiled, "I'll follow you anywhere."

Regina blushed and laughed, she placed a kiss on Emma's lips, "I'll be in the car."

Emma smirked, "Oh yeah, she's all yours," she chuckled before patting Mal's shoulder and leaving out.

* * *

"Hey kid, I'm about to leave soon, you ok?" Emma asked as she entered Henry's room.

"Yeah, Emma...can I ask you something?" Henry asked.

Emma closed his door and sat on his bed, "Anything kid."

"When you're with a girl...how do you relax? I kissed Paige today and it felt great, I don't know what came over me, a phase of confidence, how do I get to be like all the time?" He asked.

"Uh well confidence comes when you're comfortable with yourself, are you?" She asked.

"Not really, I want to be somebody else sometimes but I know my mom's would flip," he shrugged.

"Who do you want to be Henry?" Emma asked.

"That cool guy, like your brother, he's _so_ cool. I don't what to be a dork or a nerd. I like being a little mysterious," he said.

"Then be that Henry, nobody is-"

"I can't. I was raised to fall into this stereotype, the rich kid with no social skills and super smart. In reality, I'm not that smart and we aren't that rich," he shrugged.

"You feel like you can't express yourself?" Emma asked, he nodded, "Want me to talk to your mom for you? Maybe take you shopping, you can dress how you want, approach girls how you want, do whatever you want. You need freedom kid, trust me I understand."

"Yeah but I don't want to end up like Owen either," he stated, "I just want to be me, play my music a little louder, maybe have girls over, anything. I saw my life flash in front of my eyes Emma, I'm not living."

"You're a pretty smart kid Henry, I'll help you. You just have to promise me that you'll stay on top of your grades, I hear your birthday's coming up…"

"I want to have a mansion party," he smirked, "A big mansion in New Greenwich or something, it would be dope."

"That would be dope," she nodded, "I'll see what I can do."

"Really? You're the best Emma," he hugged her, "Thanks for saving me today."

"I got you kid," she promised.

 **XXXXX**

Regina sat in front of her fireplace with Emma, "What did you and Henry talk about?"

"None of your business," Emma teased.

Regina gasped, "He's my son."

"Relaxed, we just talked about him and what he wants in life. Gina, I don't want to tell you how to parent or anything but the kid feels trapped," Emma said, "He just wants a little more freedom-"

"After today? There's no way in hell," she snapped.

"Regina, listen to me, he's growing up, he'll be 16 soon, please treat him as such. He wants to express himself," Emma said.

Regina leaned her head on Emma's shoulder, "I'm scared."

"I know but he'll be ok," Emma said, "Now, about our date..."

"How's next week for you?" Regina asked.

"Next week?" Emma frowned, "Why do you keep pushing it back? Why are you trying to avoid it?"

"Emma, I'm not-"

"You are!" Emma snapped, "Don't toy with me-"

"I'm not!" Regina argued, "You don't understand what I'm feeling right now, we don't have to rush anything."

Emma sighed and stood up, "You know what Regina, just forget the date."

"Excuse me?" Regina questioned.

"You clearly don't know what you want! I just saved your son Regina, I'm not a monster-"

"I know that, it's just hard to understand you-"

"Are you even trying to?" Emma asked, "Cause it seems like all you've been doing is judging me. Maybe Maleficent was right…"

"What did she say to you? Don't believe anything she says," Regina scoffed.

"I don't have a fancy degree, I was born and raised in the gutters of Brooklyn and you can't live with that. I'm not who I was ten years ago Regina! I've grown, matured, and I'm changing everyday. What part of 'I won't hurt you' don't you understand?" Emma asked, "We aren't kids Regina! Either you want me or you don't…"

"Emma," Regina looked down, "I just need a little time-"

"Don't. I get it," Emma sighed, "Somebody like me can never have somebody like you," she said before storming out.

 **Uh oh, has Emma given up on Regina? PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING!**

 **NEXT WEEK:** ** _Gold finally retaliates, Regina's friends meet Emma, Henry hangs out with Jessie and more._**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Happy #FateThursday, things have finally picked up. Things get intense this chapter but I hope you all enjoy it! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND FAVORITES! Also, thank you to everyone who followed me on twitter, I love chatting with you guys. :) PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

Chapter 7: Expect The Unexpected

" _...and the crime rate goes up even more in New York, last night Harlem had a gang shooting that left 11 wounded and 7 dead. Things are getting a bit out of control-"_

Regina sighed as she turned off the TV, she sipped her coffee before looking at the time, "Henry! Hurry up or else you're going to be late."

It had been two days since she last seen Emma and quite frankly, she hated it. She missed the blonde already, she tried calling and texting but Emma was very good at ignoring her. She didn't know why she cared so much but deep down she knew she liked Emma more than intended, she could feel the pull towards the blonde. She was falling and she didn't want to because it would only end bad, all of her relationships ended bad. Emma was so different though, she was genuine...and sexy.

The fifteen year old came downstairs with a smile on his face, "Yeah but I don't think the new coach knows what he's doing," Henry chuckled, "Sure Emma, whatever you say…ok, cool. Bye."

"Were you just talking to Emma...Swan?" Regina questioned.

"Yeah," he shrugged, "Did they find Fred Jr. yet?"

"No, I'm sorry dear, they haven't. Frederick is working very hard, it's so odd that his son is missing," Regina sighed, "Kat is distraught."

"I feel bad for her," he stated, "Anyway, check these out mom," he showed her a pair of Kobe X's, "They come out on my birthday."

"Yes and they're also $200, not happening," she scoffed, "Are you ready to go dear?"

"But mom, this is his last season! I need these shoes-"

"Henry, I already said no. Now, let's go," she said sternly.

* * *

 **Yesterday (Thursday)**

"Fuck!" Emma yelled, "Gold did this!"

"Yeah I know, Granny is devastated," Neal said.

"Oh please, I don't care about that old hag's feelings! I care about my money, I _hate_ losing money!" She yelled as she paced, "He will not get away with this."

"Em, let's be rational here," Neal said, "We can't just keep killing back and forth, we have to be smart about this."

"I know, I just want-"

The elevator opened and Merlin stepped off of it with a smile on his face, "I'm back."

Emma glared, "You were suppose to be here twenty minutes ago."

"Yeah, why are you so late? What did you tell the police? Did you snitch-"

"Woah woah, get the hell off of my back, I would never snitch-"

"I can't trust anyone at this point," Emma hissed.

"Yeah I know but why do you assume I snitched? It's because I'm black isn't it," he said with anger.

Emma and Neal looked at eachother and laughed, Merlin smirked, Emma hugged him, "Dude, I was just messing with you. I know you would never snitch."

"For a second there I thought you two were serious," he chuckled, "So what did I miss?"

"Well Gold set Granny's on fire, luckily she wasn't there," Neal sighed, "Has anybody seen Killian?"

"Nope, he has been working I assume. I can't wait until tomorrow," Emma smirked, "It's pay day."

"You working with Hades?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah, we shipped out a big shipment yesterday and tomorrow all that money comes back," she smiled, "Meanwhile, Granny's is going to be closed for a while which means I won't be getting anything from her."

"Yeah that sucks but now we have a reason to go after Gold," Merlin said.

"Oh and we will," Emma nodded.

 ** _XXXXX_**

 **Hades: Gathering at my place tomorrow, Zelena wants you there.**

 **Me: If Regina will be there, I won't be.**

 **Hades: I never took you for a coward.**

Emma sighed, she didn't want to seem like she was running from Regina, she wasn't but she didn't want to see her. It hurt to know that the person she wants more than anything didn't want her back.

* * *

 **Currently (Friday)**

Regina watched Henry get out of the car, "Be Safe, your mother should be here to pick you up."

Henry sighed and nodded before going into his school. Regina couldn't believe how old Henry was now, she remembered when he was just a baby…

 _Regina smiled as a three month old baby Henry smiled as she gently scratched his chest, "I love you my little prince."_

" _What about me?" A sleepy Maleficent asked as she walking into their (once) shared kitchen._

" _I love you too," Regina teased, Mal wrapped her arms around Regina from behind, "Where were you last night?"_

" _Working," she lied._

Regina shook her as she drove to work, her and Mal were once so good. What had she done to turn their relationship into a farce? She remembered when Henry was 8, when the true issues started…

" _So where were you all night, it's 3 in the morning! I'm getting tired of this-"_

" _Regina will get off of my back?! I was hanging out with some friends," Mal sat down on the bed began playing on her phone._

" _You are so full of shit. You missed Henry's spelling bee today-"_

" _I know and I promise I'll make it up to him, can we please go to sleep now? I'm tired," she yawned._

" _Ok fine but I just want you to know that I'm not stupid and you aren't slick," Regina stated._

She sighed, Mal had always been a liar and a cheater and Regina didn't want to go through that again. She shook her head before continuing to drive to work.

 **XXXXX**

"Ok, for the next 30 minutes I want you guys to work on your chemical reactions, don't hurt yourselves and please wear your goggles," Nova stated before sitting down at her desk.

Henry liked Chemistry a lot, he put on his glasses and looked at Nick, "You ready?"

"Yeah," Nick smiled, "So uh how's basketball going?"

"It's good man, I think I want to take it further than expected-"

"Like the NBA or something?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," Henry nodded, "You think I can do it?"

"I think you can do anything you want...bro," he nodded.

"Henry," a soft voice said behind them.

Henry turned around and smiled, "Hey Paige what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to be my partner, Jasmine isn't here today," she blushed. She didn't know why she was nervous, her and Henry texted everyday and they even fell asleep on the phone last night.

"Of course," he looked at Nick, "Dude, let her sit there."

"But we are always partners-"

"Nick, come on," Henry scoffed.

Nick sighed and left the lab table, Paige sat in his seat. Nick watched Paige and Henry all class, he barely got his lab work done, lately he had been experiencing feelings for his best friend. He knew Henry wasn't gay but he thought maybe a miracle would happen. Nick knew he liked boys for a few years now, since 8th grade but he tried to play it cool, he tried to ignore his feelings but he couldn't. When he got on the baseball team, he had his first real crush on a senior named Ryan, he was tall, blonde, and president of the drama club but Henry...was more.

When the bell rang Henry looked at Nick and signaled him to follow him out of the classroom, "So homecoming is coming up…"

"Oh are you going ask Paige…"

"Dude don't be like that, you know I would rather go with you than some girl, they want to dance and do all that corny shit," Henry chuckled.

"Yeah," Nick nodded sadly, not buying it.

"Nick, I'm sorry bro…about class-"

"I have to tell you something," Nick blurted out, Henry looked at him and nodded, "Henry…I-...I'm gay."

"You're what?!" Henry exclaimed.

Nick looked around and whispered, "Gay."

Henry took a step back, "Please tell me you're lying, I've seen you with girls...you don't act gay."

"How don't I? Because I don't snap my fingers and wear pink? There's no certain way to act...I thought you'd understand out of all people," Nick frowned.

"Why? I'm not gay," Henry scoffed.

"Yeah I know but your mom-"

Henry shoved him against the lockers, "You don't know shit about my mom!"

Nick swallowed, "I know...I'm sorry. It's just…" He hung his head.

"Oh no...you like me don't you?" Henry asked.

"I...I didn't mean to feel this way, it just-"

"No, I don't want to hear this. Just stay away from me," Henry slammed his locker.

"Henry, don't do this. We can still be friends, nothing is different-"

"EVERYTHING IS DIFFERENT!" Henry yelled before storming off.

 **XXXXX**

"So I want you guys to strike here," Emma said as she pointed to a map. She was very irritated, not only did Gold manage to burn down grannies but he also attacked one of her spots in Harlem, leaving Hercules severely wounded.

"I mean it's do-able but I think the side block would be better, you know the one that has that alley and we used to bitch because we could never see who was coming out of it?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah I remember, that sounds good. Look, Merlin you're in charge tonight, so if Neal wants to act an ass tell him to shove something up his own," Emma smirked.

"I heard that!" Neal yelled from the bathroom before coming out shortly, "I don't understand why you just won't come with us."

"Because I have plans," Emma scoffed.

"Ooohh another date with _Reginaaaa_ ," Neal smirked.

"Who's Regina?" Merlin asked with a smirk of his own.

"Oh just this sexy ass milf Emma's been hanging out with," he responded.

"She's not a milf," Emma chuckled.

"Does she have a kid?" Merlin asked.

"Yes," Emma nodded.

"How old is she?" He asked.

"35," she sighed.

"Milf," he confirmed, "Can I see her? I mean who is this chick?"

"She's the shorty that helped us get our new places," Neal nodded.

"Oh really? She's good then, Nimue is already done packing," he chuckled, Neal handed him the laptop, "This is her? She's on Google?"

"Yeah, she's got major clout," Neal smirked.

"She's bad as hell," Merlin licked his lips, "Lucky you."

"Yeah not so lucky me, she won't give me the time of day and for the record, I'm not going on a date with her tonight," Emma shrugged, she placed her gold chain around her neck, "Get to work ok? When I get back I want my money to be waiting for me in my bedroom, ok?"

"It's only 4pm but we get the point," Merlin smiled.

"Have a nice date!" Neal yelled as Emma stepped on the elevator.

 **XXXXX**

"So you guys remember my co-worker, Hera?" Kat asked.

"Yeah, she's the one with the hot husband," Belle smirked.

"Yes," Kat chuckled, "Well that shooting in Harlem involved her son, he's pretty hurt. Got shot three times and guess who he works for…"

Belle took a guess, "The Dark Swan?"

"The one and only," Kat said, "Hera's son, Hercules, said that Emma's a great boss. She got him the best surgeons, he'll be recovering soon."

Regina was pretending to not be interested but she was indeed, "Well I'm happy he's going to be ok."

"Me too, I couldn't imagine going through that. I'm so happy Fred found my son-"

"Wait, he found FJ? When?" Regina asked.

"About an hour ago, they are at the hospital, he was beat up pretty bad. Fred forced me to come here, I want to be with my son but I'm here. He was kidnapped," Kat confirmed.

"Why though?" Regina asked.

"No clue, Fred is looking into it though," Kat smiled.

"Good, so Gina, how's Henry?" Belle asked.

"He's fine, I think he's learned his lesson," Regina smirked.

"Good, I'm happy Emma saved him though. I heard she's not joke, like fearless," Belle said.

"It's true," Tink said as she walked up, "Literally, just got off the phone with a friend, Emma shot her boyfriend in the knees...he's the one who Henry encountered."

"She shot someone in front of my godson?" Kat asked, "Regina, you allowed this?"

"Kat, calm down. Henry said he didn't see anything, he was in her truck which was parked down the street. I know every detail about that day," Regina sighed.

"Your girlfriend's pretty bad ass," Tink smirked.

"Not my girlfriend," Regina blushed.

"Then why is she here?" Kat asked.

"She's here?" Regina's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"I invited her," Hades smirked as he walked up, "Swan," he smiled as he waved her over.

"Look at all that ice," Belle mumbled to Regina as Emma approached them.

"Sorry I'm late, had to take care of some business," Emma said as she walked up, she gave Hades a hand shake.

"No problem, you're blinding me with that watch," he joked.

She looked down at her wrist, "My bad, it's Friday, I got a little dressed up." Emma looked at Kat, Belle, and Tink," Emma Swan," she held out her hand.

"So am I not standing here or what?" Regina snapped causing everyone to look at her.

Emma smirked, "I see you, hi Regina."

"Swan," she rolled her eyes.

Emma draped her arm around Regina, "Excuse us guys," she walked to the corner with Regina by her side, "What's up?"

"Don't 'what's up?' me as if you haven't been ignoring me for two days," Regina scoffed.

"You hurt my feelings, what did you want me to do?" Emma asked.

"I didn't mean to," Regina said sincerely, "How have you been? I know your territory was attacked last night…"

"Oh so you've been keeping tabs on me," Emma smirked.

Regina blushed, "Don't flatter yourself, it was on the news."

"Sure it was," Emma mumbled, "Well thanks for checking on me but I still don't want to talk to you," she said before walking off, she stopped and looked at Regina in her red blazer, sexy black dress with thigh high black suede boots, Emma licked her lips, "You look very sexy today by the day."

* * *

"You alright dear?" Maleficent asked as she stepped into Henry's room.

"I'm fine," he lied.

"You're not, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm just confused," he mumbled.

"About what?" She asked.

"Well, Nick basically told me he liked me today-"

Mal quickly grabbed him by neck, "You aren't allowed to be gay, I won't have that."

He gasped, "I'm not," he squeezed out.

She let go of him, "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just...gay boys have such a rough lifestyle, they get beat up and some even get raped and I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to you."

He nodded, she wasn't sorry and he knew that, "He thinks we can still be friends but I don't know...it's weird."

"Well maybe you shouldn't be friends anymore," she stated, "Look, you dwell on that, I just came to tell you that I'm having a friend over again."

"That Ursula lady?" He asked.

"Yes," she said, "So stay in your room, no matter what, cool?"

"Yeah, I get it," he nodded.

This wasn't new to Henry, his mother always had lady friends over and he was never allowed to come out of his room. He was beginning to hate "spending time" with his mother, he didn't feel like he loved her. He pulled out his phone and texted Jessie.

 **Me: Wyd?**

 **J. Swan: Playing 2k, hbu?**

 **Me: Bored *crying emoji***

 **J. Swan: Lol, where you at?**

 **Me: SoHo…**

 **J. Swan: Far as fuck…**

 **Me: I know, I'm with my other mom, I want to leave**

 **J. Swan: Be there in 20…**

 **Me: :) *send location***

Henry placed a satisfied smile on his face, he was finally about to escape. He walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower...what was he going to wear. He looked through his bag and pulled out his black Adidas jogging suit and his all read Adidas shell toes, an outfit Mal would never approve of. After he got out of the shower he checked the time and got dressed. He quickly packed his bag, he knew his mother would be busy all night but he had to make sure the coast was clear.

He tip toed to his mother's room, he could hear soft moaning outside of the door, he shuddered. He took a risk and cracked the door, hoping it wouldn't squeak. He looked through the crack and saw the back of an African American woman with the covers draped around her waist, moaning Mal's name. That's all he needed to see before gently closing the door back and tip toeing back to his room.

 **J. Swan: I'm outside bro.**

He quickly grabbed his bag and slipped out of the front door. He smiled as he sat down in Jesse's truck, "Dude, you don't know how much I owe you…"

He chuckled, "It's cool. I see you're not sporting your blazer and tie...Oooh no scarf either."

Henry turned a little red, "Yeah I thought I'd spice it up a bit. It's really my mom, Maleficent," he sighed, "She's the one who's always on me about looking my best and not like a hoodlum, my other mom doesn't care as much, she dresses really nice," he shrugged.

Jesse nodded, "True, I get it. So what's up? How was your day?"

"Oh man, I had the worst day. I found out my best friend is gay," Henry sighed, "And he likes me."

"Wait, that Nick kid?" Henry nodded, "Dude, he's a fag?" Henry nodded again, "Woah, that's...intense. How do you feel?"

"I don't feel what he feels," Henry scoffed.

"I know that kid, I guess what I'm really asking is, are you going to be his friend still?" He asked.

"See, that's where things get fuzzy for me. I want to be, he's cool, we've been friends for a long time but he's gay...I don't want people thinking…"

"That's you're gay?" Henry nodded, "Dude, don't sweat it, if he's a good friend then don't lose that because he wants to suck your dick," Jesse teased.

Henry covered his ears and winced, "Oh bro, come on, don't even get that picture in my head!"

Jesse laughed, "In all seriousness though, don't lose your friendship just because he's gay."

Henry nodded as he looked out the window, "Where are we going?"

"Back to Brooklyn, I'm going to get my tattoo colored in," he shrugged, "My sisters are there too."

"Cool, who does them?" He asked.

"Well I don't know if you know this but I'm a triplet, my sister, Liv's boyfriend does them, his name is Holden," Jesse explained.

"Cool, so what's been going on bro?" Henry asked.

"Nothing much, how about you? How's your girlfriend?" He asked.

"She's not my girlfriend," Henry shrugged, "She's cool though, I like her."

 **XXXXX**

Hades smirked as he played pool with Jefferson, "Yeah, that's game," she stated before knocking the 8 ball in, "Give it up."

Jefferson chuckled, "Fine, you're unbeatable."

Hades looked up, saw Emma talking to Belle and Tink while Regina spoke to Zelena, "So you're pretty good with numbers?" Belle asked.

"Yeah, I took some work but I pretty much have a piece of every company in New York, stocks help as well," Emma nodded.

Belle nodded in approval, "So Emma I must ask, what are you intentions with my friend…?"

Emma sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, "Regina is…difficult. She's an incredible woman, I just want to put a smile on her face."

"That's all?" Tink asked.

"On top of being in an exclusive relationship of course," Emma teased.

Belle smirked, "Have you've ever been in one?"

"Nope," Emma shrugged, "I'll try with Regina though, I like her," she confirmed, "Henry too."

Belle looked at Tink and smirked. Emma looked at Hades taunting Jefferson and walked over, "What's going on here?"

"A sore loser wants a rematch that's all," Hades chuckled, "You play?"

"I invented pool," Emma chuckled.

"Oh really? Well then how about you say we make it interesting then? 20 bucks a ball," he said. Everyone near them got interested and looked at Emma, including Regina.

The blonde smirked, "That's all? How about 100."

"You're confident, I don't have that much cash on me," he stated.

"Oh come on Hades, we are at _your_ house, don't tell me you don't have a few hundreds around here," she teased.

"Fine, one hundred a ball," he smirked, "Big bucks Swan."

"Money comes and goes, I'm not worried at all," she smirked.

So the game was on, everyone watched intensely. Emma had a strong break, three stripes ball flew in, Hades looked at her with disbelief, "No way."

"Way," Emma nodded, "Ready to give up?"

"I'm not a quitter," he stated.

They continued to play, Emma continued to win until Fred came storming in with his son, Frederick Jr. Kat rushed over to her son and hugged him, "Oh sweetie, are you ok?"

"I'm fine mom," he blushed.

Regina walked over to her god son, "Anybody missed me?"

"Yes!" The twelve year old smiled and hugged her, "I missed you so much, it's been like three weeks."

"Try four," she kissed his head.

Frederick was fuming, he stormed over to Emma, grabbed the back of her head and forced her down on the pool table, "What the fuck?"

"FREDERICK!" Regina and Katherine yelled.

"You take my son because I arrested Merlin huh? Think it's funny!?" He yelled.

Emma strained against the table, "I don't know what you're talking about let me go."

"Oh you don't huh? He said the man that took him had a symbol on his arm, which one of your boys did you have take him!?" He was turning red and so was Emma.

"Nobody!" She said through gritted teeth.

Regina watched with horror in her eyes, could the monster that kidnapped her God son be the same person she was falling for? "Maybe it wasn't her Fred, let's be reason-"

"There's no such thing as reason when it's comes to her. You think you're slick don't you Swan, I finally caught you," he seethed.

"I didn't take your son!" she exclaimed.

"Ok, let's find out. Come here Freddie," he instructed, his son walked over, he let go of Emma, she stood up and shoved him, "Watch it Swan," he warned, "Take off your jacket."

"No way," she was fuming now.

"Now!" He yelled, she sighed before taking it off, he grabbed her arm, raised her shirt a bit, "Did the symbol look like hers, Freddie?"

The boy nodded, "Just like it daddy."

"Then that's all I need to know," he slammed Emma back on the table and put handcuffs on her.

"I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Fred, let's talk about this man," Hades tried to step in.

"No, she had my son kidnapped, there is no forgiving this," Fred said as he raised Emma up, "You're coming with me."

Regina looked at Emma with worried eyes, then at Fred, "Frederick, please, you don't have to do this, she said-"

"I don't believe a thing she says, her boys don't make a move without her say so," he snapped.

Regina swallowed before sighing, "Kat talk to him!"

"She took my son Regina, I'm sorry but it's time you faced reality, she will never be anymore than a thug," Kat scoffed before storming out of the door. Regina frowned, she looked Emma dead in the eyes and shook her head, there was nothing she could do. There was nothing anyone could do.

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you all liked it. Next Week will be jammed packed! Please Review...might post chapter 8 early...**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Happy #CTFThursday! Things get intense, I switch it up a little bit, hope you guys weren't expecting this lol I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 8: Rockets and Waterfalls

"Emma Marie Swan," Fred read, "You have a clean record except for breaking and entering when you were 15, wanna tell me why you were stealing?"

"Are you really going to question me about something that happened when I was a kid?" Emma scoffed. The room was dimly lit, the single white light was shining in her eyes causing her to wince.

"Yes, tell me...now," Fred answered.

Emma sighed, "I broke into this local doctors house with a few friends, thought I'd steal a few TVs to sell so I can help my poor family pay for my murdered brother's funeral," she said through gritted teeth.

Philip walked in, "Back to the case Fred…"

Emma looked at him, "Please."

"Fine, all I need you to do is tell me which one of your friends took my boy," Fred said.

"I don't know, I already told you, I had nothing to do with that," Emma stated.

Fred sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Fine, let's play the hard way." He pulled out an folder and slapped it down on the table, "This is a list of your bank statements, you get money very quickly, how?"

"Wow, you guys sure don't like privacy," Emma chuckled, "I work, I'm an investor, I have many clients…"

"Oh that's right, I almost forgot, your notorious investing. Funding your friend's family-"

"Is that a crime? I'm a good friend," she smirked.

"And you're a great charmer but it's not working on me. It's not a crime to help out your friends but it is a crime to fund businesses with illegal funds," he hissed.

"Well you're the one with my bank statements...what do you see? All _legal_ money right? Right. Now, Freddie if you don't mind letting me go, I have stuff to do," she said.

He slammed his fist on the table, "You aren't leaving until you tell us the truth."

"About what? My money? I'm rich so what?!" She snapped, "I like money, I like my mom being comfortable, I like my siblings being safe...what do you have against me?" She asked.

"I have everything against you. People are dying Emma, don't you see that. I see the brand, I see your friends but the one person that I never see is you...if you have nothing to hide them why are you hiding?" He asked.

"I'm like a ghost, a shadow even…you can't see me but I can see you-"

"You motherfuck-"

"And I watch your every move, just like you watch me, you want me to slip up but there's nothing you can do about me making legal money! Just let all of this go!" She was growing angrier by the second, time was ticking, soon it would be August's birthday.

Albert Spencer, slipped in the room, "Frederick, let me talk to her."

"Ooohhh I get to be with boss man alone," Emma smirked as Fred left the room, "I've always dreamt of this!" She exclaimed with sarcasm.

"Oh you're so cute Swan," Albert said, "Ok Emma, I'll make this easy for you, I need you to tell me who to FJ, that's it. Nothing will be held against you, just tell me."

"One, I'm not a snitch. Two, I DON'T KNOW!" She yelled, "You people are wasting my time! You don't have shit on me so can we just forget this charade!?"

"You mean to tell me people are dying and you had nothing to with it?"

"Yes."

"Are you crazy?"

"Maybe."

"Did you have FJ kidnapped?"

"No."

Albert sighed, "I need you to find out who did it then."

"I am no snitch!"

"Emma, you're making this hard-"

"No you are! You think I'd still be here if I knew anything?! I don't know! I have no idea, I didn't even know he was missing!" Emma yelled, "Let me go home."

Albert studied her behavior, she didn't have fear in her eyes or even a drop of sweat, she wasn't nervous. Maybe that was because she had nothing to hide, he looked her in the eyes briefly, "Fine, I believe you. Go home Swan."

Emma stood up abruptly, "Finally!" She began to walk out, "And tell that fake ass Stabler if he tries to arrest me again without reading me my rights, he'll regret it!"

Albert walked out and glared at Fred, "No rights? Really?" He slapped his head, "Idiot!"

 **XXXXX**

"Are you alright dear? Everyone has gone…" Zelena asked Regina, who was pacing outside on the terrasse.

"Uh yeah, I just can't stop thinking about Emma," Regina explained.

Zelena slid the glass door closed and sighed, "Ok little sister, I think it's time we have this talk."

"I'm so lost Lena, I just...the things she makes me feel...I've never felt before. She's very different than Maleficent-"

"That's because she's real. Mal is faker than Kylie Jenner, Emma doesn't have to lie or hide anything, that's what I like about her, she has spunk. Are there any feelings you're still holding onto…?"

"Oh god no, that ship has sailed, I don't have feelings for Maleficent. I'm so scared to fall for Emma though, that's the only feeling I feel….fear," she confirmed.

"You guys need to talk about this...you need to really talk, tell her you're scared-"

"I've tried, it never works-"

"Because you won't let it. Stop acting like I don't know you Gina, tell her your truth…"

"My truth?" Regina scoffed, "Not going to happen."

Zelena sighed, "Still stubborn, like mother."

"Me and Cora Mills are not even in the same book," Regina scoffed...again.

"You and Cora Mills were cut from the same cloth," Zelena shrugged knowingly.

 **XXXXX**

Henry followed Jesse into a brownstone in Brooklyn, he looked around, he had never seen anything like it before. It wasn't dirty or anything, it just looked like no one lived there really. A few couches, a tv, and the rest of the place he couldn't see yet. Jesse started walking towards the back, it was a rather nice place.

When they reached the back room, Henry's saw a tattoo station, two twin girls, "Henry, these are my sisters, Liv and Maddie," he walked over to them, pulled them closer to him and whispered, "Emma's banging his mom," causing them to nod in understanding.

"Hey, I'm Henry," he nodded.

"I'm Liv," one of the blondes said with a smile.

"Sup, I'm Maddie," the matching blonde, but with glasses, said.

Holden walked out of his bedroom, "Finally you're here, come on bro."

Jesse walked over to the tattoo station, "Henry come here dude."

Henry walked over and pulled up a chair before sitting in it backwards, "Sup bro, I'm Henry."

"Holden," he nodded as he grabbed the needle.

"You live here?" He asked.

"Yeah, I know it's not much but it's mine. I pay the bills, I do everything," he confirmed.

"That explains the lack of furniture," Henry chuckled.

Holden chuckled as well, "Yeah I guess it does, giving tattoos and cutting hair can only get you so far…"

Henry watched Holden finish Jesse's tattoo for a while before he noticed a petite brunette sitting by Liv, they were in deep conversation, "Woah, who is that?"

Jesse moved his head to his best ability, "Oh that's Violet, Liv's best friend. Dude, that's a tall tree to bark up. Dad's stupid rich, he's a stockbroker. She's a total good girl, virgin too. You think she's hot don't you?"

"So hot," he nodded.

Jesse chuckled, "Go talk to her."

"Oh no, I'm not good at that at all," Henry chuckled.

"Bro, just be smooth, trust me. Go talk to her," Jesse encouraged.

Henry stood up and checked himself, he took a deep breath and walked over to the girls, "So what's the convo?"

Liv chuckled, "Uh we are actually talking about this play we're in."

"Unfortunately," Maddie mumbled.

Henry smiled, "You two are in a play, I think that's awesome," He looked at Violet, "I'm Henry, and you are?"

"I'm Violet," she blushed, "You're pretty cute."

Woah, Henry wasn't expecting her to be so straightforward, "Glad somebody thinks so," he joked, she laughed. _Well, this is going good._

"Well I'll just leave you and Mr. Cute and Funny alone, Maddie come with me, I'm hungry," Liv stated.

Maddie smiled, "Yes, food is exactly what we need. We are doing a McDonald's run, who's hungry?"

"I want fries!"

"A Mcflurry would be great."

"Fries please."

Maddie sighed, "Not all at once!"

* * *

Emma sighed as she walked into her penthouse, she couldn't believe the day she had. It was almost 11 o'clock when she shuffled into her bedroom, a smile instantly formed on her face when she saw three huge duffel bags on her bed. She snatched off her jacket and shirt off, leaving her cargos on. She quickly opened the duffel bags and dumped them on her bed. Her pit bull, JoJo, entered the room and jumped on the bed, "You like money just as much as me, don't you?" She chuckled as she picked up the sealed hundred dollar bills.

Each chunk was $10,000, she had about three duffel bags full with of sealed money. She took the seal off of each one and began counting, she even played with some on the bills, tossing them in the air. All together she had made $300,000 in one day, she loved Friday's. She turned on some music, Future to be exact. She liked playing his music on pay days, it made her feel good.

 **Baby let's go and have rich sex  
Make a little love , have rich sex  
Baby let's go and have rich sex  
Baby girl, let's have some rich sex**

"What exactly is 'rich sex' dear?" Regina asked causing Emma to jump. She stood there in a t-shirt and leggings, much more casual than the outfit she wore earlier.

"Well uh it's a concept, a certain way to have sex…" She stated, "Listen…"

 **You can keep your Rollie on when I get to it  
When you look down, see my chains on  
When you look down, see my chains on  
When you're ridin' on me, see my chains on**

"So it's basically having sex but with all of your jewelry on?" Regina asked.

"Yes, and money all over the place. It's almost like a fantasy...what are you doing here Regina?" Emma asked.

"Well I wanted to make sure you were ok, I couldn't stop thinking about you. So I sat outside waiting on you get home…"

"You little creep," Emma teased.

"Oh hush," Regina chuckled, "So, uh that's a lot of money…"

"Yeah it is, I like counting it by hand. What did you want to talk about?" Emma asked.

Regina looked around the massive master bedroom, Emma had a couch...in her bedroom. Regina sat down, "Well for starters...who took my godson, I know it wasn't you…"

"I seriously don't know, I thought about it all the way home and came up with nothing. I think I was framed or something," Emma sighed and sat next to her.

"Emma...I want to know you," Regina said.

"You know me," Emma stated, "You're the one I don't know, I just want you to let me in."

Regina looked down, she didn't know what to say. She was terrified of the fact of being with Emma, "I just want to be loved Emma."

"You can be," Emma mumbled, "You're so confused, I get that but I don't think you understand how much of a risk this is for me too. I've never been in a relationship before, all I know are the streets Regina but I'm not scum or a thug...I just like money. I like Henry too, he makes me want to stop all of this."

"Does this life make you happy?" Regina questioned.

"Yes, it really does but only temporarily, at the end of the day...I'm alone," Emma said.

"Tell me how it all started," Regina requested, "I want to know about your siblings-" Regina was cut off by her phone ringing, she put it on speaker, "Hello?"

" _Mom, don't be mad but I left mom's house. I hate it there, I'm with Jesse, Emma's brother, and well I was wondering if I could stay the night at his house…"_

"Henry what is going on with you? You left your mother's house? Why on eart-" Regina looked at Emma who mouthed "Just say yes", Regina sighed, "Sure you can sweetie, just be safe, I'll pick you up in the morning."

" _About that, tomorrow is August's birthday, every year they go to the Hamptons and Emma is going to be there so I was hoping-"_

"Fine Henry, have fun dear," Regina sighed.

" _Seriously?! Yes, that's awesome mom!" He said, "Thank you so much!"_

"And just like that...he's gone," Regina chuckled.

"I'm proud of you, my brother is a good kid. I make sure he and my sisters are on track," Emma stated.

Regina nodded, "That's very good. I feel like I'm losing Henry…"

"You're not, he just wants to be his own person. Regina...has Maleficent ever hit him...in front of you?" Emma asked.

Regina gasped, "No! Why on earth would you ask that?"

"Come here Regina," Emma sighed, the brunette scooted closer, Emma pulled her on top of her, making her straddle the blondes lap, "Gina, Henry expressed to me that Maleficent isn't always the nicest, he said that she hits him and he's scared of her."

"Wh-what?" Regina looked at Emma with disbelief.

"He didn't want to tell you, he just wants peace-"

"Fuck peace! I'm going to kill her!" Regina exclaimed.

Emma rubbed her sides, "Calm down, let me handle it…"

"This isn't your battle Emma, this has nothing to go with you," Regina shook her head.

"I'm making it my battle, I care about the both of you Regina, just relax-"

"It seems like there is no beating her, she somehow always makes me seem like the bad guy," Regina said sadly.

"Let me help you Regina," Emma said, "You don't have to deal with her alone,"

Emma said before kissing Regina softly.

Surprisingly, Regina deepened the kiss. Emma's hands slid to Regina's perfect ass and squeezed it causing the brunette to whimper. Things were getting interesting, Emma sucked on Regina's lip gently before parting briefly and taking off her shirt, Emma licked her lips as she stared at the gorgeous breast in the nude lace bra, she began to place kisses on the smooth mounds causing Regina to moan lightly. Emma reached behind her and unhooked the bra, "Emma wait!"

The blonde groaned, "What's wrong?"

Regina shook her head, "I'm scared, I fall quickly and if we do this…everything will change."

"There's nothing wrong with change Regina," Emma stood up and allowed Regina to wrap her legs around her waist, she held Regina tight, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Regina said almost immediately.

"Then let's do this for real," Emma said before kissing her chest again, she dropped Regina on the pile of money on her bed.

"I don't think you're ready for me Swan," Regina purred.

"No Regina, I don't think you're ready for me," Emma teased as she turned her favorite Future song up, she climbed on top of Regina and kissed her again. The kisses began to get intense again, tongue sucking and lip biting, it was so passionate. They both began taking off their bottoms, once they were naked, Regina blushed, Emma was absolutely beautiful with her tattoos, her milky skin, and even her brand. Emma bit her lip, "You are...a masterpiece," she pulled Regina on top of her, "Sit on your throne."

Regina blushed, "What?"

"Oh please, don't act dumb. Sit on your throne," Emma repeated, she pulled Regina down on her face, letting her tongue slip deep within the brunette. Regina tasted amazing, Emma grabbed her thighs and held her down so she could go deeper.

Regina threw her head back and moaned while holding Emma in place. She wasn't expecting the blonde to just tell her to sit on her face, but that's why she liked Emma in the first place, she never knew what to expect from the blonde. Emma was sucking her clit hard, "Fuck Emma!" Regina nearly screamed, she was going to cum soon if the blonde kept this up. The brunette began to tremble, she was riding Emma's skillful tongue with purpose, Regina _needed_ this. When Emma began flicking her clit, Regina couldn't handle the pleasure, she shook as her orgasm ripped through her and all of her essence spilled into the blondes mouth.

Emma quickly flipped them over and began sucking her clit again. She couldn't get enough of Regina, her nectar was sweet just like she had imagined it. Regina began pulling Emma's hair, her back arched off the bed, her clit was so sensitive from just cumming, "Emma, please...I can't take it."

"But I'm not done yet," she smirked before flicking the clit again, the brunette began to shake again so she sucked her clit gently.

Regina moaned endlessly as another orgasm overcame her, she pulled Emma's hair harder and she screamed her name. Emma smirked and licked her lips, "You taste so good."

Regina blushed and let out a breathless, "Thank you." She pulled Emma up and kissed her, tasting herself in the process. Their kiss lasted forever it seemed like, they rolled in the money on Emma's bed as their tongues battled for dominance.

Emma ended up on top, she adjusted herself between the brunette's legs, "You sure about this? There's no going back…"

"I'm sure, I just hope you can handle me," Regina smirked.

Emma pecked her lips quickly before sliding her hard cock deep into the brunette causing her gasp, Regina wasn't expecting that. Emma filled her perfectly, she was so big and thick, Regina loved it. She moaned loudly as Emma began stroking her deep, "Fuck, you're so tight."

"You're so big," Regina moaned.

Emma leaned over her, "Yeah? You like it?"

Regina nodded before kissing the blonde again as she thrusting into her, she was so wet, Emma just slipped deeper. She knew this would change everything, she could feel it. There was no turning back. Emma pumped into the brunette harder, Regina's moans were addictive, the blonde never wanted them to stop. She sucked hardened nipples causing Regina to bite her lip, "Fuck!" She hissed.

Emma leaned up and threw one her Regina's legs over her shoulder before rotating her hips and stroking slower, "Goddammit Regina, you feel _so_ good."

"Emma…" Regina moaned, "Don't stop!"

Emma smirked as she picked up the pace, the sight was beautiful, there was money all over the place, some even sticking to Regina, and the only women she ever felt something for was at her mercy. The brunette was so wet and tight, Emma couldn't hold out much longer, "Fuck, I'm gonna cum."

Regina arched off the bed when Emma hit her g-spot, she was going to come too and with Emma pounding into her like this, it wouldn't be long before… "YES!" Regina screamed as waves of juices flowed onto Emma.

"Fuck," the blonde hissed before pulling out a millisecond before her cum spilled from her tip.

When Regina came down from her sexual high, she flipped them over, "Hope you didn't think we were done Swan…"

"I was hoping we weren't," Emma smirked as she put her hands behind her head, "You're amazing."

Regina leaned down to the blondes ear and whispered, "You ain't seen nothin' yet," before latching her lips onto the blondes neck and sucking hard.

"Ah," Emma chuckled, "You animal."

Regina let out a cute laugh, "Hush."

Emma smirked, "Make me."

Regina looked her into her eyes before leaning down and kissing her passionately, suddenly the night changed into something deeper. The kiss electrified something in Emma that she had never felt, she instantly pulled Regina closer, the brunette grinded into her before pulled away and kissing Emma's neck, "Why'd you stop?" Emma asked.

Regina didn't respond, she simply began to trail kisses down Emma's naked body, she licked the tightened abs and pelvis lines. Emma smirked as she placed her hands behind her head, Regina has a freaky side and she liked it. When Regina reached the sticky shaft she licked her lips before swirling her tongue around the top causing Emma to jump a little, she looked up, "Problem Swan?"

"No, it's just...sensitive," Emma blushed.

Regina thought Emma was too cute. She swirled her tongue again, Emma let out a moan. The brunette flicked the tip a few more times before taking the shaft in her mouth, Emma groaned and bit her lip, it felt so good. To be honest neither of them knew where this had come from, it wasn't expected at all. Regina couldn't hold back anymore, she wanted Emma despite of what anybody said or what the risk were. Emma needed Regina, she needed somebody to care about other than herself and money. She needed somebody to love her.

Before Emma knew it, Regina sucking her tip, "Just like that," Emma groaned. What was really going on? Was all of this _really_ happening? So much built up passion between them being released in the best way possible. Sooner than later Emma's semon was spilling from her tip and Regina was enjoying the fact that Emma enjoyed it. Emma picked up some hundreds and threw them at Regina, "Where did that come from?"

Regina giggled and threw money back, "Don't throw money at me!"

"I do what I want," Emma laughed before throwing more money. Next thing you know a sticky money war had broke out, Emma loved making Regina laugh, she pulled her on top of her and began tickling her, "Yeah not talking shit now," she laughed.

Regina could barely breath because she was laughing so hard, "Stop!"

"Make me," Emma smirked.

Regina sighed and laid her head on Emma's chest, "Tell me about your brother…"

"What?" Emma's heart began to race.

"Relax, I'm just trying to understand you a little more, plus, I knew I'd make you stop tickling me," she shrugged.

Emma hesitated but she wrapped her arms around Regina, "Well he was super smart, uh always in a good mood. He loved to write, poetry, short stories, it didn't matter, he'd write anything. He was my best friend."

Regina nodded a little, "You know it's not your fault right?"

Emma shook her head, "Don't do that, don't pretend like you know anything about that situation-"

"I'm not Emma, I'm just stating what I believe is true," Regina said.

"And why do you believe that?" Emma asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Because if it really was your fault, you'd be way more messed up in the head," Emma chuckled, Regina scoffed, "Emma, I'm serious. You're living your life, you're not beating yourself up, deep down you know it wasn't your fault."

Emma looked her in the eyes, "Marry me," she mumbled.

Regina laughed, "Come on be serious."

"I was serious," Emma smirked.

"You want to?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, come on, let's do it," Emma nodded.

Regina blushed, "Uh...I don't know yet Swan, that's a little crazy."

"You're the only person who's taken the time out to understand me," Emma said, "I got a feeling I'll be asking you again."

"Well in that case, I'll give you an answer later," Regina shrugged.

"Deal," Emma said, "You're turning me on."

"I didn't even do anything," Regina blushed.

"You just being you is doing enough," Emma smiled, "Tell me about your childhood, you must have good parents or something-"

"I do," Regina nodded, "I was born in Brooklyn, moved to Manhattan when I was about 6."

 **XXXXX**

It was 1:30am when Jesse and Henry tiptoed into the Swan residence, "Be very quiet, my mom's asleep."

"Got it," Henry whispered.

When they made it to the top of the stairs, Jesse groaned when he heard his name being called, he slipped into his mother's room, "Yeah ma?"

"Do you know what time it is? I thought I told you not hang out so late!" Sarah snapped.

"Ma, I'm home and I'm safe, stop worrying," he sighed.

"Oh no, I've had it up to here with your behavior lately. Late nights, slipping grades, and I found a gun in your room. What's going on with you?! What happened to my future engineer?" Sarah asked, "Baby, all you have to do is talk to me-"

"Ma, I'm fine, nothing's wrong. I'm still going to be an engineer, don't worry, ok?" He asked before kissing her head, "My friend Henry is staying the night, that cool?"

"I don't care as long as he doesn't steal or kill us," she sighed, "I'm telling Emma about your grades by the way."

"No! Ma come on, it's officially August's birthday, she'll be on edge. You know how she gets on his birthday! She'll kill me! Don't make me face her," he begged.

She shrugged, "Well then that's just a risk you're going to have to take, dealing with your sister."

"No fair," he groaned before leaving out. When he made it to his room, Henry was sitting in a chair by the window, awkwardly, "Dude what the hell? Get comfortable, me casa-"

"I get it," Henry chuckled, "Got a pillow? I'll sleep on the floor."

"What? No way, sleep in my bed with me, no big deal bro," Jesse took off his shirt, "I'm tired as hell."

"Me too," Henry laid down, "I've never done this before."

"What? Slept over a friends house?"

"Nope, not once. Your mom is so cool for this, my mom would never," Henry said.

"Well things are going to change buddy," Jesse said.

"How come?" Henry asked.

"Because the Swan's are your life now," Jesse smiled.

Henry nodded and closed his eyes as Jesse turned off the light, he felt a light vibration…

 **Nick: I'm sorry about today, hope you can forgive me. Goodnight.**

 **Me: I already forgive you, we will talk about this Monday. Night.**

Henry sighed, his best friend was gay, wow. Now, he had to learn to deal with that, he wasn't homophobic but geez, it just makes things awkward. He wanted to learn to be less awkward though and he would, with time.

 **XXXXX**

"It's officially his birthday," Emma sighed, "God, it's been so long."

"I know," Regina said as she pecked her lips, "Want me to take your mind off of it?"

"For now, only so I can get some sleep," Emma bit her lip.

Regina grinded into her, "Oh really?"

"Yeah really," Emma nodded.

"Hmm, I'm sure I can come up with something," Regina teased as slid down on Emma's appendage.

Emma groaned and grabbed her hips, "You feel so good, I love it."

Regina bit her lip and threw her head back as she rode the huge shaft, "Not as much as I love it," she moaned out.

Oh, Emma was bringing in August's birthday weekend perfectly. This was a great start for her and Regina, the nerves were gone, now all they had to do was give each other a chance to be in a relationship or at least date.

 **XXXXX**

The next morning came quickly, Emma's phone rang loudly, causing her to jump awake and answer it quickly, "Mm he-" She cleared her throat, "Hello?"

"I got news, major news," Neal rushed out. It was 8am, Emma was barely coherent, "I'm getting on the elevator now, wake up!"

Emma groaned and slid out of bed, she looked at a naked Regina sleeping and smiled to herself. Did last night really happen? Emma felt on top of the world, last night was spontaneous and amazing, the sex was...phenomenal to be honest. Today was August's birthday though, her mood automatically changed once she remembered.

Neal stepped off the elevator just as Emma slipped out of her room, "Happy August Day!" He smiled.

She chuckled lightly, "I hate that you call it that."

"I hate that you get upset on this day, this is the day we should celebrate...I thought I told you that-"

"You did but that doesn't change the fact that he's gone," Emma said.

"He wouldn't want you upset and you know it," Neal said.

Emma knew he was right, he was always right when it came to things about August. He and August were extremely close, August was the reason he and Emma were friends to begin with. Emma sighed, "So what's the news?"

"Killian kidnapped that detectives son," he sighed.

"WHAT?!" Emma yelled, "That idiot, does he know what he's done? I'm going to kill him!"

"He's on his way here, claims he has some info for us but I don't care, he literally has screwed everything up-"

"Everything! That damn douche is going to be on my ass now permanently!" Emma groaned.

They continued to talk until Merlin arrived with Killian, Emma signaled for them to follow her. They entered a back room in her penthouse, it was strictly concrete on the inside, no windows, one door. Killian was scared, this day always made Emma cranky, "So I uh-"

She held up her hand, "Don't speak. Is it true that you are responsible for my arrest?"

"He locked up Merlin, I couldn't let him get away with it! Oh bloody hell, I was just trying to help-"

"Well you didn't help!" Emma yelled.

Regina yawned as she woke up, Emma wasn't next to her, she didn't like that. She peeled a hundred dollar bill off her arm before exiting the bed and searching for Emma. She looked in one of Emma's drawers and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of Emma's boxers, she pulled them on before leaving the bedroom. She heard talking from a room in the back so she followed the voices, she heard someone behind her, it was JoJo, Emma's pit bull. She lead Regina to the room, the door was cracked, she peaked through.

"Emma, I didn't think he'd come after you-"

"The point is nobody told you to take his son! You work me for, do you not?!"

"I do but-"

"No buts…that's the end of it! Give me your arm-"

"What?!" Killian's eyes grew to the size of golf ball.

"Give me your arm!" She yelled he quickly held it out, she reached under the table that stood between them all and grabbed a butcher knife, she held it up, "Remind me who you work for again?"

He was shivering, what was she going to do to him? He coughed out, "The Dark Swan."

She gave him a warm smile before chopping his hand off, causing him to scream out in agonizing pain, "That should teach you not to touch things or people that don't belong to you!"

Regina watched with her hands over her mouth, she was in complete shock. Emma was nothing like the person she slept with a few hours ago but yet...Regina wasn't scared. She was intrigued.

Neal and Merlin looked at a crying Killian on the ground as he clutched his wrist, "I'M DONE!" He screamed, "I do everything you ask of me, I'm nothing but loyal to you and yet you treat me like a punching bag! I went searching for answers for _YOU_! So you could finally have some closure and actually enjoy your brother's birthday!"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER!" She stepped to him, "You don't know shit."

"I know that I'm done being your punching bag," he snapped with tears flowing down his face, he was in so much pain.

She looked at Neal, "Your gun."

"Uh I didn't bring it," he lied, he didn't want Emma to kill Killian, today was supposed to be a good day. JoJo ran back to Emma's room, Regina was surprised the pit bull came back with a pistol hanging out of her mouth, this dog was too smart for its own good.

"Ok then I'll just get King," she shrugged.

"Wait! Please no Swan! I'm sorry about what I sai-"

"ENOUGH!" Emma yelled, JoJo pushed the door open and brought Emma her gun, Emma smiled, "Good morning pretty girl, thank you, now go."

JoJo growled at Killian before leaving out and standing back by Regina. Emma walked over to Killian and put the gun in his mouth, "No more talking."

"Swan please!" He muffled out.

"Maybe we should hear him out," Neal mumbled.

She sighed and pulled the gun out of his mouth, "What did you find out for me?"

"I know who killed August. I found out, I told you I would find out and I did, yes it took years but Swan, I am loyal to you. Please don't kill me," he begged.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **What will Emma do to Killian? What will she do Jesse? What will Regina say when she finds out Nick is gay? How will Mal react when she discovers Henry snuck out? What do you think about Emma and Regina having sex? How will Regina's friends react when they find out Regina and Emma had sex? Let me know, please review!**

 **Next Week: Regina meet's Emma's parents, Henry and Nick talk, and Mal and Emma come to blows.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Happy #CTFThursday! I like this one...hope you do too. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 9: The Dark Swan

Emma stared at him, could it be true? For years she wanted to know who killed her brother, she was sure that person worked for Gold but that wasn't specific enough. She wanted to know exactly who shot her brother, her heart pumped faster, "Who?"

"They call him King Arthur, he works for Gold. Lancelot used to fuck his wife, he and I did a little research-"

"Interesting," she stated, "We found you a nice new spot too but you went missing for two days."

"Just so I can help you, how much is it?"

"Don't worry about it, I already paid the realtor. See, I'm loyal to you," she nodded, she squatted (Squatting was her thing). This scared Neal, he's seen what happens after Emma squats, "I thank you for your information but I'm not satisfied with your work lately, you just told me you were done-"

"I didn't mean it, I swear I didn't mean it-"

"Sounded like you meant it buddy," she smirked, "I don't like that, no matter what we are suppose to be a team...a family. You don't give up on family but you were quick to say you were done because of what? A little hand? No...that's not going to work for me."

"Emma please just give me a chan-"

She shot him in the middle of his forehead, "Ugh he was so annoying," she groaned, "Dump his body for me will ya?"

Merlin nodded, Neal glared at her, "You're crazy Swan, he said he was sorry."

"He put a target on my back!" She snapped, "Fuck his sorry, nobody told him to take Fred's son! I can't trust him, I can't trust anybody!"

Neal shook his head, "Not even us huh?"

"Except you two…" she corrected.

Regina couldn't believe her eyes, she had just seen a man be killed. She closed her eyes and sighed, "You ok?" Emma asked causing Regina to jump.

She nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry I shouldn't have been watch-"

"Oh no, you're fine," Emma shrugged, "Good morning...I'm sorry if that was a little too much for you, it's just...this day."

"You're on edge, I get it," she took a chance and pecked her lips, "Good morning, everything will be ok."

"I'm going to go shower," Emma said, ignoring Regina's statement.

"I'm going to go home and shower and stuff-"

"Well...I was hoping you could come with us to my dad's house," Emma stated nervously.

Regina blushed and smiled, "You want me to come to the Hamptons with you and meet your family?"

"Yes, that sounds about right," Emma blushed this time.

"Well just how good was our sex Swan?" she raised her brow.

Emma laughed, "It was the best but that's not why I'm inviting you," she nodded.

"Liar," Regina scoffed.

"No seriously, it was the best I've ever had," she smirked before pecking Regina's lips and walking away, "Oh and you look cute in my boxers!"

 **XXXXX**

Emma came out of her room and smirked when she found Regina chilling on her couch, "You waited for me?"

"Yes, was I not suppose to?" Regina asked.

"It's cool that you did but I have some business to take care of," she sighed as she sat down, "So, why don't you go home and shower, and I'll pick you up in about an hour and a half…"

Regina looked at her, "Are you going to be careful?"

"Always but it's not that type of business I promise," she kissed her. Regina kissed back with lust, Emma pulled away, "You're gonna get something started kissing me like that."

Regina smirked, "Oh really? Like what?"

"Kiss me again and find out," Emma smirked back. Regina attacked her lips and straddled her lap, "You know you're mine now right?"

"What? How so?" Regina questioned.

"Because I'm not letting you go," Emma stated.

Regina could see the seriousness in her eyes, she licked her lips, "I'm here to stay Emma," she nodded and kissed her again with lust and passion.

Emma groaned, Regina was begging to get fucked, and she knew it. Emma didn't really have time for it but she wanted it, so bad. Regina had the power to make someone want her every second of the day. So she picked her up and carried her back to the bedroom while taking off her t-shirt in the process and laid her on the bed and ripped off the pair of boxers she wore, "Flip over," she instructed.

Regina smirked because she knew exactly what position Emma wanted so she got on all fours and arched her back, Emma bit her lip before getting behind that beautiful ass. She smacked it and watched it jiggle, she looked and placed her hands together before mouthing "Thank You" to the man above. Regina was wet and her core was swollen from last night, it look absolutely perfect. She slid in slowly, Regina hissed because she was so sore and Emma was so big but she let out a deep moan when the blonde pushed deeper.

"Gina," Emma whimpered, "You feel so fucking good."

Regina was happy that she could make Emma melt but she wanted something from Emma, she wanted to see if the blonde had it in her to fuck Regina senseless. Belle was probably the only person that knew how much Regina liked rough sex, dirty talk, the whole nine. If Emma could deliver...she'd have a head over heels Regina on her hands forever. So, Regina thrusted back onto the Dark Swan causing Emma to smack her ass again before gripping her waist and pounded into her harder, "Oooooh yes Emma!" Regina let out.

"You like that don't you?" Emma asked.

Regina's eyebrow went up, was Emma about to pass the test? Regina moaned louder, "Yes, fuck yes! Go deeper!"

Emma stroked deeper cause Regina to cry out, she bit her lip, Regina's moans and cries were making her harder, "Is that better your majesty? Am I fucking you deep enough?"

Regina nearly growled, Emma didn't know what she was doing to the brunette or what she was getting herself into, "Yes baby, keep fucking me."

Emma liked this, she liked this a lot. She slid nearly all the way out before ramming back in causing Regina to scream, she repeated her action before smacking her ass hard, "Fuck, you're so tight," Emma growled.

"You like this tight pussy don't you Swan?" She moaned out with a hiked eyebrow.

Emma chuckled a bit before slowing down, she leaned over a bit so Regina could hear her, "Do you really want to go there?"

Regina bit her lip, "You have no idea what I'm capable of Swan."

Emma smacked her ass, "No, you have no idea what _I'm_ capable of, your majesty."

"Fuck me," Regina nearly begged.

Emma leaned back up and began pumping in and out of Regina, she rotated her hips causing Regina to sneak forward, "Are you trying to run Regina?" The brunette shook her head, Emma shifted to a different angle and began pounding Regina harder causing her launched forward again then time with a scream, "Ding ding ding, I think I found a g-spot," Emma smirked before ramming into Regina harder and faster.

"Yes! Don't stop!" Regina moaned out, "Fuck, please don't stop!" Emma was so deep and so big Regina couldn't help before try to run, it was a reaction...a reaction that she would soon pay for.

"No running," Emma hissed before smacking her lovers ass again. Regina indeed moved forward when Emma went faster, the blonde was fed up now, she reached forward and grabbed a fistful of the silky brunette hair and yanked it back causing Regina to arch deeper and cry out, "I said 'No Running'."

Regina was screaming now as the blonde pounded her tight cunt with force, nobody had ever hit her g-spot like Emma was. The pleasure was too much, Regina loved Emma's aggressiveness, "Right there!" She yelled as Emma pounded harder, she began to tremble, her toes began to curl, Emma was so deep.

"You love this dick don't you?" Emma asked.

Regina nearly came right there, she _loved_ dirty talk, "Yes, please don't stop!"

Emma looked down at the way Regina's pussy was gripping her dick, like they belonged together, she yanked Regina's hair again before slowing down a bit and pounded her harder, "Fuck Regina!"

Regina couldn't do anything moan and whimper, something was building inside of her that she couldn't describe. Emma had indeed passed the test, with flying colors, she was hitting Regina's g-spot so perfect that- "OH FUCK!" The brunette screamed as she squirted all over the Dark Swan and her sheets. **Well that has certainly never happened before.**

* * *

Regina sighed as she ate more of her eggs, she chewed before responding back to Belle, "So yeah, I squirted."

Belle's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yes, I don't know B...it all feels so surreal, she knew exactly what my body wanted, I don't know…" She looked down, "I never wanted her to let me go last night…"

"She held you? Like you two cuddled?" Belle smirked.

"Yes, she'd probably never admit to it though," Regina snorted.

Belle chuckled as she wiped her mouth, "Well this has been the most interesting breakfast ever," she chuckled, "I think she's healthy for you Regina, you're _glowing_!"

Regina blushed, "Thanks, I feel good. I'm sore as shit but I feel good."

"Think you could share?"

"Emma?" Regina chuckled, "Do you want to have a three-some?"

Belle's eyebrow went up, "Awww, you'd share great sex with me? You really do love me."

Regina laughed, "Yes dear, I would. Only once though, before things got serious between us but of course I'd have to ask Emma."

"Of course," Belle nodded, "So...it's not serious now?"

Regina drank some of her apple juice, "I mean...we are still getting to know one another, I have to get used to her lifestyle."

"There's something you're not saying-"

"Oh ok fine," Regina sighed, "I saw her...kill someone this morning, effortlessly, didn't think twice about or feel bad about it...just shot in head like it was a sport. Don't tell _anyone_ I told you that…"

Belle gasped lightly, "I would never, I swear...so did it make you uncomfortable?"

"At first no but...as I think about it, she's pretty scary when she's upset," Regina stated, "I just...she makes me feel," she groaned, "Ugh I can't explain it Belle, I want to be with her every second of the day, I want to know every detail about her. She's so amazing, and the sex is just a plus."

Belle nodded in understanding, "So then be with her Regina, if you both go into this with 110% you'll both be happy."

"I already promised her I'd stay," Regina smiled, "I'm falling for her…"

Belle nodded, "There's nothing wrong with that, just make sure you let her know that she can trust you. So I have a serious question...who's bigger?" She asked causing Regina to smirk.

The was a loud banging on the door causing them to jump, Regina quickly hopped of the stool to her island and went to the door, "Maleficent-"

"WHERE THE HELL IS HENRY?!" The fuming blonde looked around the condo, she was red in the face, "ARE YOU AWARE THAT HE LEFT OUT!?"

Regina's eyes were wide, "You're _just_ now noticing? It's nearly 11."

Mal sighed, "Yes Regina, I am. There's this thing called sleep...hi Belle."

"Hi," Belle nodded stiffly.

Mal looked at Regina, "We need to talk, where is he?"

"He's at a friends house," Regina said, "You weren't paying him any attention so he left, I don't blame him. I'm going to talk to him when I see him later but I don't want you to think for one second that you didn't do anything wrong."

Mal sighed, "I know," she nodded, "Please don't tell me he went to Nick's house."

"What's wrong with him going to Nick's house? Nick is a fine boy, Henry isn't there though," Regina said.

"I'm sure he's lovely but he's also gay and-"

"Nick's gay?" Regina smirked, "I knew it."

"This isn't funny, he likes Henry and I don't want my son around him. Henry can't be gay, you know all the shit that you went through with your parents, with your friends, I don't want Henry to have to go through that," Mal said.

"I understand your concern but I won't stop him from hanging around Nicholas. Henry isn't gay, I know my son," Regina shrugged.

Mal stepped closer to Regina, "I feel like we are losing him, you don't think so?"

"I think that he's just being a teenager, he could open up more-"

Mal grabbed Regina's waist, the brunette stiffened, "He was his best when we were...together."

Regina chuckled and pushed Mal away, "Aw that's rich, using our son to try and get back in my forbidden fruit-"

"Is something forbidden when you've already had it?" Mal asked.

"Yes," Regina and Belle both answered. Regina sighed, "Those days are long gone dear and they aren't coming back."

Mal squinted and examined Regina, "You're glowing...please don't tell me…" She noticed Regina's smirk, "Oh come on! Not Emma!"

Regina snickered, "Sorry dear, I'm not confirming nor denying that."

Mal was even more mad than she was when she first arrived, "I will find out," she grabbed Regina by the neck, "And when I do, you better pray it's not what I think." She let go of Regina and stormed out.

Belle looked at Regina, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine dear," Regina sighed, "Emma isn't going to like this-"

"Regina, if you tell Emma, Mal is a dead women," Belle swallowed.

Regina groaned and flicked her hair over her shoulders before rubbing her temples.

* * *

"You look gorgeous," Emma smiled as Regina hoped in her Ferrari.

"So you do, nice car," Regina said with a wink.

"Thank you, it feels so good out today that I wanted to let the top down. How was your morning?" Emma asked.

"It was interesting, Belle came over for breakfast. Maleficent popped up, upset about Henry's absence," Regina sighed, "She's so full of shit."

Emma nodded, "What else happened?"

"N-nothing, why do you ask?" Regina questioned.

Emma shrugged, "Gut feeling…"

"She might grabbed my throat a litt-"

"SHE WHAT?!" Emma almost stomped on her breaks.

Regina groaned, "Please please _please_ don't over think it. I'm fine, she didn't even choke me-"

"You think that matters?" Emma chuckled, "That bitch wants to fuck with me," she nodded, "First she tries to kill me, now this?"

"Wait, what? When did she try to kill you? Emma what the hell is going on?"

Emma sighed, "Look, I told you this was our battle. I'll handle it, just stay out of it. Despite our mornings, I want to have a good day. My family is very important to me and I've never bought a women over so…"

"I'll behave," Regina smirked, "Tell me about them."

"Well uh it's actually kind of a fucked up situation…my parents divorced when I was about 13...it was my fault, honestly, I don't want to talk about it, ever...anyway, my dad remarried, I love my step-mom, she's awesome but my mother and her hate each other and when we are all together...it's just awkward. We do this every year, my mom is going to act like she can't stay long but in all reality, she has nothing to do," Emma chuckled, "I think she's still in love with him but she'll never say it."

Regina smirked, "Sounds like today is going to be interesting," she took the aux cord and plugged up her phone, "A little Adele to get us going…"

"If you play Adele you must play something from 21, sorry not sorry," Emma said.

"You listen to Adele?" Regina asked surprised.

"Yes," Emma chuckled, "Come on, play something."

Regina nodded and turned on "He Won't Go", on of her favorite Adele songs. Emma smiled, Regina noticed, she noticed everything about the blonde. She watched her sing the words softly, blushing as she vibed to what apparently seemed to be her favorite Adele song as well. She couldn't help the fact that she adores Emma and everything she does.

"Stop staring at me," Emma chuckled.

Regina blushed, "Am I not allowed to look at you?"

"You're allowed to do whatever you want," she smirked.

"Hmm, good to know. So how was your morning?" Regina asked curiously.

"Great, met up with Hades, made some deals," she nodded, "He really wants to get this thing off the ground for Zelena."

"He loves my sister more than anything in the world, he's quite the villain but...the villains aren't always _so_ bad," she winked.

 **XXXXX**

When they pulled up, Regina smiled as she stepped out of the car, "It feels so good today," she said as she smoothed out her blue dress.

"It does, look at your kid," Emma chuckled, "Serving my brother," she shook her head as the watched Henry dunk on Jesse. They walked over to the basketball court just as Henry was tying his shoe, "What's up kid?"

Henry looked up and smiled, he walked over to them, "Hey Emma," he smiled at Regina before hugging her, "Hey mom, you look great."

She smiled, "Thank you dear, having fun?"

"Yeah totally, Emma's mom is _a awesome,_ almost makes pancakes as good as you," he winked.

"I doubt that," Regina smirked, "We have to talk later, ok?"

He sighed, "Yeah I figured we would," he nodded before walking back over to Jesse.

"Well he's certainly in a good mood," Regina stated.

"Yeah the Swan's kinda have that effect on people," Emma wrapped one arm around Regina's waist, "Come on let's go meet my _awesome_ mom," she chuckled, "She definitely cooks better than you though."

Regina scoffed, "You will eat your words dear, mark my words."

"I believe I've already marked you enough," Emma smirked.

"Always the horn ball dear," Regina confirmed.

"Well at least that means nothing's changed," David smiled as he they walked through the sliding doors, "Well well well, who do we have here?"

"Dad," Emma hugged him, "This is Regina Mills, Regina this is my father David Nolan," she announced as she pulled away.

He smiled his contagious smile, "Hi, you're absolutely beautiful and may I just say that I'm honored to finally meet the first woman Emma finds worthy enough to bring home."

Both the blonde and brunette blushed, Regina glanced at Emma, she felt even more special than she did before, "Well I'm happy to be the first," she smiled, "You have a lovely home."

"Thank you," he smiled, "So your last name is Mills...you wouldn't happen to be Henry Mill's daughter would you?"

"Yes, I am actually. You're familiar with my father I suppose?" She questioned.

David nodded as they walked through the house, "Yes, we are actually new found friends. He's a phenomenal lawyer, your mother as well."

"Thank you so much," Regina smiled, "Emma is going to love my dad."

Emma froze, "Uh yeah…are you sure you want me to meet him? I'm not necessarily qualified…"

"Oh would you stop, you are great," Regina nodded.

"I guess," she shrugged, "Where's mom?"

"Which one?" He asked, Emma glared, he laughed, "I'm joking, I'm totally joking."

"Not very funny," she scoffed as they entered the living room, "Mom!"

"Emma!" Sarah mocked excitement, she smacked her daughter's arm, "You didn't call me back this morning."

"I'm sorry, I was taking care of something. I have someone I want you to meet," she said nervously, this was a big moment for her. David seemed to be on board but Sarah would be the deal breaker, she always was, "Regina...this is my mom."

Regina was nervous herself, "Hi, I'm Regina Mills, it's so nice to meet you," she flashed her perfect teeth hoping this _awesome_ women would approve of her. She just wanted happiness and a fair chance with Emma.

Sarah looked Regina and down without a care of being noticed, she flashed her smile and hugged Regina, shocking the brunette, "Oh I'm so happy this day has come, we've been waiting so long. Oh you're so beautiful-"

"Ma, you're squeezing her," Emma worried.

Sarah quickly let Regina go, "Oh I'm so sorry. Hi, I'm Sarah."

Regina smiled, "It's fine, I don't mind. Hi."

"Come on Regina, I want you to meet my wife, Mary-Margaret," David stated causing Sarah to roll her eyes.

 **XXXXX**

 ** _Violet: Wyd babe?_**

 **Me: Nothing...just got done hooping.**

 _ **Violet: That's hot. Do you want to hang out sometime this week?**_

 **Me: Yes of course :)**

 _ **Violet: I really want to see you again**_

 **Me: And you will. Plus, my birthday is in a week, you're invited to my birthday party**

"Hey kid, no phones during dinner," Emma snapped.

Henry looked up from his phone, "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just discussing my birthday…"

"What do you want for it?" Emma asked.

"Uh well it's this awesome pair of Kobe's that come out that morning but you don't have to get them for me...not your responsibility," Henry said causing the whole dinner table to look at him.

Emma nodded in understanding, "Relax everyone, I'm not offended, he's right."

"So Henry, I hear you're pretty good in basketball but how are your grades?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"They could better but somehow I managed to have a 3.4 at the moment," he chuckled.

David chuckled, "That's not too shabby, keep it up, you'll go far. Isn't that right Jesse?"

Jesse swallowed his spaghetti (August's favorite), "Mmhm, yeah dad. Right Maddie?"

"I have a 3.6, don't look at me," Maddie scoffed, "Talk to Liv, dad."

"I have a 3.4 like Henry, Jesse what's your GPA again?" Liv asked.

"Oh yes Jesse, please do tell us," Sarah glared.

"Uh I'm pretty sure Regina doesn't want to hear this right now-"

"But I'm sure Emma would, I'm almost positive Emma would love to hear about Math and English," Sarah smirked.

Emma raised her brow, "What did we discuss?"

"I know but Emma-"

"Let's talk outside, now," Emma stated as she scooted away from the table, "I'll be back," she said to Regina.

"Take your time dear, I'll continue talking to your family," Regina nodded.

 **XXXXX**

"What's going on with these grades man?" Emma asked as her and Jesse walked outside.

"It's hard, I want to be an engineer but damn, it's hard," he stated.

"I don't care, you're getting out of control. You have a gun, you're running the streets, it all looks too familiar. Dude, I barely went to high school, I'm not going to let you screw up your life-"

"Oh please, don't say 'Like I did' because you're life is not screwed up. You're rich and-"

"And watching my back every second of the day!" She snapped, "I shouldn't be an example Jesse, you're not naive so please don't act like it. You know what goes down bro, cut the crap and get your shit together. Mom already lost one son and I'm not letting her lose another. You don't understand how it feels to be around Regina or her smart friends and their fancy degrees, I'm lost half the time as to what they are talking about...don't be that person. If we have to have this talk again, it won't be so nice."

"Ok Emma, I get it. I'll straighten up my act," he said, "And I have a gun for protection, you know that."

"I know," she nodded, "Just don't bring it out around Henry ok? He doesn't need to see all of that."

"I got you," he nodded, "So his mom's pretty hot huh? You banged her yet?"

Emma smacked the back of his head.

 **XXXXX**

"So she's running around naked and such, just acting all crazy…it was the best," David laughed.

"Emma was too cute though," Regina smiled as she flipped through the photo book, "Oh my gosh, is this her and August, wow...their eyes, wow," Regina was tearing up, "She looks so happy," she wiped a fallen tear, "I can't imagine the pain you all feel…"

"Hey," Sarah rubbed her back, "It's ok, honestly...we've learned to cope...I can't speak for Emma."

"What about Emma?" The blonde asked as she walked back in the house with her brother.

"Nothing," David smiled, "Just looking through pictures, so who's ready for some s'mores?"

 **XXXXX**

Regina cuddled into Emma as they all sat around the fire pit outside, "This has been the best day, I love your family," Regina spoke quietly as she blushed. Emma was smiling for most of the day, her family was welcoming to her and Henry, it was all just great. Emma smelled so great at the moment and she was so warm, Regina had realized that she was most comfortable when she was in Emma's arms.

"It's only been the best day because you're here," Emma said back before kissing Regina's head, "Unfortunately, we have to cut it short...I need to go visit someone."

 **XXXXX**

 **Nick: Wyd?**

 **Me: On my way home…**

 **Nick: Dude, can we talk?**

 **Me: I already said we would...don't sweat me.**

 **Nick: Ok Henry, bye.**

 **Me: Dude, stop acting like a bitch. What do you want to talk about?**

 **Nick: A bitch? You're the one acting like a bitch, man up and talk to me**

 **Me: DUDE YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WANTS TO TALK SO TALK!**

"Nick is pissing me off," Henry groaned.

"What's up with you two anyway?" Regina questioned.

"He's gay mom," Henry said, "It's very weird. He likes me. I don't care if he's gay but I don't want him to like me, I'm not gay."

"Are you sure?" Emma asked, Regina scoffed, "No, wait, hear me out. Honestly, sometimes you don't know until you try...it's ok if you are kid."

"I agree dear, it's perfectly fine-"

"No, I'm not gay, I like girls," he stated surely.

"Good so then what you so scared of Nick for? Don't disown him kid, he's a good friend, if I recall you two were fighting together not to long ago."

"Sometimes people can't control what they feel Henry, you think he wanted to be attacked to his best friend? Of course not. Sweetheart, some things can't be explain, somethings just…" She looked at Emma, "Happen."

Henry nodded, "I'm going to call him when we get home."

Once they reached Regina's, Emma stayed in the car they got out, Regina walked over to the drivers side, "Wanna tell me where you are going?"

"You know where I'm going-"

"Emma, she's Henry's mother...please just...I don't know-"

"My mind's made up, she already agreed to meet up," Emma said, "I won't hurt her, I won't take his mother away from him, even if she is a piece of shit...I would be a much better fit for him."

Regina looked down, "Promise me something…"

"Regina…" Emma warned, "I'm not the type to keep promises…"

"Just hear me out Emma...please just be careful, promise me that whatever happens...you'll be careful," Regina looked at the blonde with teary eyes, "Please...she has friends..."

"I'm not worried, I promise I'll be safe and when I come back, we can discuss our date again," emma smiled.

"I would love that," Regina smiled.

Emma stated, "Kiss me."

Regina leaned through the window and kissed the blonde with her eyes closed.

 **XXXXX**

Emma slammed truck her door as she pulled up to Maleficent's SoHo home about an hour later, she sighed as she walked up the steps, Mal opened the door before she could make it to the top, "I can smell your filth from a mile away," she said as she stepped outside.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Look, I'm going to make this short and sweet, you ever put your hands on Regina again, I'll kill you. Simple."

"You think you're going to come to my house and threaten me? Oh Emma, so naive, I brought you to here to threaten _you_ ," Mal smirked. Her friend Cruella walked out next to Ursula who appeared behind her.

"Next time I won't miss darling," Cruella sneered.

Emma smirked, "Oh this is so cute, I like this...good job, I really like this. Friends helping friends...you are aware that I have friends too, right?"

"I'm not concerned with your fiends Emma, I'm concerned with the wellbeing. He's mine, I want you to stay away from him," Mal stated.

"That can't happen, that won't happen. You know...you really should be more concerned with my friends, they're pretty loyal," Emma warned just as a gun poked from the bushes in front of Mal's house. Neal and Merlin rolled down the windows in Emma's truck and held their guns out, Emma pointed up, Mal looked up and Lance was on the roof waving, "These are my friends, you may know them as the Darks Ones...I had more on the way but I figured they had more _important_ things to do. So this is how this is going to go, you will simply play your role, the one that God assigned you...Henry's mother. I'll take care of everything else, including Regina, you touch her again, I kill you, understood?"

"Fuck you," Mal snapped.

Neal and Merlin exited the truck and began to walk towards them, "No no, it's ok boys, she's entitled to her own opinion. One more time...do we have a deal?"

Mal rolled her eyes, "Deal, Dark One."

"Dark Swan," Emma corrected with a wink.

 **Let me know what you think! PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

 **HERE'S A PREVIEW OF MY NEW STORY "Back To Me"! The first two chapters will be posted next Tuesday!**

"Mama!" A six year old boy ran into the sheriff's arms as she stepped through the front door.

"Max-y boy!" She picked him up and squeezed him tight, "And how was your day?"

"It was great, mommy made Henry take me to get ice cream," he giggled.

"Ooh, that explains while you're still up then," she chuckled, "Babe! I'm home!"

"I know dear...in the kitchen!" The brunette called.

Emma Swan walked to the kitchen and hugged her wife from behind. The tale of Emma Swan and Regina Mills was one for the books, they were the perfect couple, with the perfect family but of course, nothing was perfect. Sure they overcame every argument and fight but that's just because they were deeply in love with each other and always had each other's back. Regina was Emma's queen and Mayor of StoryBrooke, she was looked at as the Evil Queen, the hard ass mayor who didn't take any shit.

"How was work dear?" Regina asked as she finished up the dishes.

"It was boring until Archie called me, he was walking Pongo and smelled weed, so I zoom over to the woods and sure enough, there were teens smoking in the woods. You should've seen me though babe, I was like lightening," she sprinted to the dining room and back, "And then I caught them."

Regina chuckled, "Sounds like you had a good night."

"I did, I think I deserve something _extra_ special tonight," she stood behind her again and kissed the back of her neck.

Regina leaned into her, "Go put Max to sleep for me, check on Henry, tell Evie to get off the phone and then I'll see what I can do."

Emma smirked, "Deal, watch me sprint babe…"

Regina sighed and looked back over her shoulder, Emma took off running up the stairs causing Regina to laugh and shake her head, she loved her wife.

 **COMING SOON...**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **So sorry its late, I wanted it to be PERFECT! Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: First Dates, Hate, and Birthdates

"So you guys haven't seen each other all week?" Neal asked as he and Emma walked into Liam's tavern.

"Nope, she's been busy with work. She said it's been a good week," Emma nodded.

"You miss her?" He asked, then he smirked, "You just miss the sex."

Emma chuckled as they sat down in their favorite booth in the back, "Yeah I do but it's both, I miss her in general."

He nodded, "Understandable."

Emma looked around Liam's tavern and it made her upset to see it so empty. Yes, it was only 8am but still, if he didn't make any money, she didn't make any money. She walked over to the bar, "Dorothy isn't it?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" She shrugged.

"Is your boss around by chance?" Emma asked.

"No, he's been out all week. His brother just died, ya know?" She asked.

Emma cleared her throat, "Yeah I heard, he was a friend of-"

"EMMA GET DOWN!" Neal yelled causing Emma _and_ Dorothy to duck just in time before bullets came flying through the place.

Emma pulled out her gun, "Are they gone?!"

Neal, who was hiding behind a booth, took a deep breath before taking a look, he sighed, "Yeah."

Emma slowly stood up, "Gold is pissing me off."

"We have to end this," Neal hissed.

"I'm going to Monday," Emma confirmed.

"Don't you mean we?" He asked.

"No," Emma shook her head, "This is something that I have to do."

* * *

It had been a week since Nick confessed to Henry, they had talked about it and made up but what Henry didn't know is that Nick's feelings still lived, "Ok, that's him," Nick pointed, "That's Ryan."

Henry wasn't amused, "That guy? I'm sure you can do better than that guy, what's with the pink pants?" He shook his head, "I don't approve."

Nick sighed, "Why not? I really like him."

Henry shrugged, "I don't think he's good enough for you _but_ if you like him so much, bring him to my birthday party."

"Yes!" Nick cheered.

Paige walked over to Henry and kissed his cheek, "English is in three minutes."

He nodded, "I'll be there."

"Ok. I can't wait for your party tomorrow," she smiled.

His eyes widen, "Oh you're coming? I thought you had a dance recital or something."

"Not going, you're more important," she pecked his lips before walking away, "You better be in class!" She yelled down the hallway.

"I will!" He yelled back before sighing, "Fuck," he muttered.

 **Me: Can you pick me up from school? I need to talk to you.**

 **XXXXX**

Emma smiled as Henry hopped in the passenger seat, "Hey kid, what's going on?"

"I have a _big_ problem...hey, do you mind if we get food?" He asked.

Emma chuckled as she pulled off from in front of his school, "They don't feed you in that place?"

"Yeah they do but that was like three hours ago," he groaned, "It's cool if-"

"Shut up kid, I was just joking. Of course, we can get food," Emma nodded, "Tell me about this big problem."

He sighed, "Well there's this girl, Paige, she's cool, I like her, we kiss a lot and text and stuff but...then there's Violet," he smiled, "She's beautiful, I like talking to her, she's very interesting. Now, they both are going to be attending my party tomorrow and I don't want-"

"One to find out about the other," she nodded in understanding, "Well seems like _somebody_ is trying to be a little player."

He laughed, "I'm not I swear, it just happened."

"Ok well who do you like more?" Emma asked.

He sighed, "I don't know, I like them both…but Violet is more...meet the parents material and she's-"

"Pause. You just answered the question, if you're even _thinking_ about her meeting your moms then she's worth something. What if you invite her to brunch tomorrow and then let Paige come to your party?"

"Not going to work, me and Violet have...plans for my party-"

"Oh!" Emma smirked, "I see what's going on here…you're trying to have a _really_ good birthday," she nodded, "Are you ready for that?"

"I mean...yeah I guess. We've been talking about it and I saw her like two days ago and she made me all...hard and stuff, we were kissing but we had to stop because her dad was coming home," he admitted.

"How did you manage that? Where is she from?"

"Uh," he cleared his throat, "Brooklyn but her dad is like loaded so he lives in TriBeCa."

"Hmm so she's experienced both sides of the tracks," Emma bit her lip, "Seems like you've made your choice."

"I don't want to hurt Paige, she really likes me," he sighed, "But I do like Violet a lot more, she's just so chill and we have really good conversation, ya know?"

Emma nodded, "I do. Kid, times like this is when you have to decide whether you want to be a boy or a man. A man who gave his fears and cut one girl off because even sneaking around is hurting her even though she doesn't know it. A boy would continue to lie and cheat."

"Is it cheating when neither of them are my girlfriend?" He raised his brow.

Emma sighed, "Hmm, let's put it like this...is killing still a crime even though it was on accident?"

He bit his lip in thought, "You have a point."

"I'm always right kid, now, let's get some food in your belly," she smiled.

 **XXXXX**

"Hello?" Regina answered her phone while staring at her computer screen.

" _Are you still at work? We need to talk," Maleficent said._

Regina sighed, "Uh yeah, I am. Talk."

" _Where's Henry?" She asked curiously, "It's almost 7."_

"He is at home, safe and sound. Maleficent do you have anything to talk about or are you going to continue to waste my time?" Regina raised her brow, even though the blonde couldn't see it.

" _I just wanted to remind you that we have court on Tuesday, Henry is 16 as of tomorrow, Blu wants to me-"_

"I'm aware of that dear, I received her email," Regina said, "Anything else?"

" _Tell your little girlfriend to call off her watch dogs, I don't like being followed everywhere I go. If she doesn't by tonight, there will be a problem-"_

"I don't mean to interrupt but why are you calling me with this? I have no control over her, and she's not my girlfriend for your information. If you're so scared, then go to the police," she shrugged, knowing that Mal wouldn't actually do that because it'd be useless.

" _Is that supposed to be a joke? I'm_ **not** _scared of that sewer rat-"_

"Excuse you dear but you will _not_ speak of her that way. I've already grown tired of this conversation, I'll see tomorrow for Henry's brunch. All I ask is that you behave," Regina rubbed her temples.

" _Oh let me guess, she'll be there," Mal scoffed._

"Yes, I assume. I haven't talked to her today but I know that she'd like to be there-"

" _WELL SHE'S NOT WELCOME!" Maleficent yelled._

Regina laughed, "You have no control over who's welcome in my house or in Henry's life. He's my son, I have custody."

" _For now," Mal said before hanging up._

Regina groaned and called Emma, she bit her lip as she waited for the blonde to answer, she'd missed her so much. They hadn't talked in about two days due to Emma working, she smiled a wide smile when she heard the blonde answer, "Hi, I miss you," she couldn't help but blurt it out.

 _Emma chuckled, "Oh really? Well I guess that's good considering that I miss you too."_

Regina blushed, "What are you doing?"

" _I am actually down the street from your office, on my way home, had a meeting," Emma confirmed, "What's up?"_

"Nothing much, working. Today and yesterday have been the busiest I've been in a long time. I have to pick up Henry's birthday gift when I leave here," she sighed.

"Oh shit," Emma groaned, "Thanks for reminding me, I have to pick up his gift too. So looks like I'm not going home just yet. His brunch should be lovely tomorrow."

"About that...Maleficent is coming and she...well she's not happy about you being there. She's very upset because apparently she's being watched," Regina shook her head.

 _Emma laughed, "You damn right she is. I don't trust her and she tried to have me killed so for that she's being watched. My dark ones don't like the possibility of me being killed, without me, they're unemployed."_

"I understand that dear but tomorrow is going to be hell if you two don't get your shit together," Regina chuckled.

" _Hey, my shit is together. Not my fault she's jealous. Babe, I'll behave if that's what you want. Wouldn't want to ruin my girlfriend's son's birthday would I?"_

Regina's heart fluttered, she cleared her throat, "Your girlfriend?"

" _That's what I said isn't it?" Emma smirked._

"Yes but I'm not completely sure you know what that means," Regina laughed.

 _Emma laughed, "Oh come on, I know what it means. We are now in a relationship so you better act like it. Plus, we are_ **finally** _having our first date tomorrow."_

Regina smiled, "I know. Well Miss Swan, if we are you going to do this whole relationship thing, you better call me more because I don't appreciate not talking to you."

" _I know I know," Emma stated, "I'll be a good girlfriend from now on, a great one matter of fact."_

"I trust you," Regina nodded.

" _Do you really?" Emma asked curiously._

"I am not a liar Emma, I meant what I said," Regina scoffed.

" _Fine fine, I appreciate hearing that. Not many people trust me," she admitted._

"Well I do," Regina confirmed.

* * *

"Sixteen looks good on you sir," Kat smiled as she hugged Henry.

"Thanks," he smiled, "Good morning."

"Morning," she said, she handed him a box, "I just came to drop this off."

"You're not staying?" Regina asked with a confused face.

"I can't, I have to work," she said, she kissed his head, "I love you, be good, and _listen_ to your mother."

"Yes ma'am," he nodded.

As Kat turned to leave out, she bumped into Belle, "Oh my- I'm so sorry."

Belle chuckled, "It's just me, you're fine. You're leaving?"

"Yeah, work," Kat said, "We are still on for breakfast in the morning right?"

"Yeah, of course," Belle nodded. She looked at Henry, "Hello, thanks for inviting me, it's not everyday I wake up to your text."

He chuckled, "I wanted to have a family brunch," he shrugged, "I'm having a party tonight," he shrugged.

"I heard you have practice today as well, that must suck," she said.

He shrugged, "I don't really mind."

About twenty minutes later Maleficent showed with a big box, "Happy Birthday," she nodded.

"Thank you," he smiled, "What's in the box?"

"Open it and find out," she shrugged.

He quickly opened the box and smiled, "Oh yes! New XBox One?! Awesome, this is the coolest gift you've ever gotten me."

She smiled, "Don't fry your brains with it."

Regina smiled, she couldn't help but love to see him happy. She also couldn't help but wonder when Emma was going to show up. The wait wasn't long before the blonde walked in carrying bags, "Ok, who wants gifts?" She smirked.

Henry's face lit up, "Emma! You came, awesome. Is all of this for me?"

"Well yeah, it is _your_ birthday. I got your mom something too but just ignore it," she winked.

He chuckled, he pulled out a shoe box, "YOU GOT ME THE KOBE'S?!"

"Yeah," she nodded, "Those are the ones you wanted right? I also got us tickets to the Lakers vs. Nets game, if you want to go."

He launched at her and hugged her tightly, "You are the best."

She smiled, Regina smiled, Maleficent glared, "I know kid, I just wanted you to have a good birthday."

"It's perfect now, wow," he admired the shoes a while longer before turning and looking at Regina, "Aren't these cool mom?" He always wanted her approval, always.

"Yes sweetie, they are very nice. Tell Emma thank you," she instructed.

"Thanks Emma, this is the best birthday so far," he smiled brightly."

Emma nodded and walked over to Regina, "Is the food ready, I'm starving."

"Well hello to you too dear," Regina raised a brow.

Emma hugged her from behind, "Hello my very _sexy_ girlfriend, I've missed you. I haven't seen you," she lowered her voice, "I have things I want to do to you."

Regina smirked, "In due time dear. Please tell me you didn't buy my son a pair of $200 shoes."

Emma shook her head, "No of course not...they were $180."

"Emma!" Regina exclaimed, "I'm not comfortable with that."

"Well I'm sorry but I like the kid, he's my little buddy," Emma stated.

She faced the blonde, "It's very sweet but it's very...overwhelming. I don't want him getting used to this, what if you're not around and he turns to me? Hmm? I don't have the funds to-"

"Shhh," Emma pecked her lips, "I get it, I'll back off. I'm sorry."

"No Emma, I didn't say-"

"It's cool," she nodded, "Don't worry about it."

Regina frowned, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings…"

"They aren't hurt babe," she shrugged, "Come on let's eat."

Regina studied her, she could tell that Emma was hurt but she left it alone. Everything was going nicely for a while. Belle and Emma were getting to know each other, Zelena and Hades had arrived, and Maleficent was actually not being a bitch. When Henry's teammate picked him up for practice, all the adults were left alone, and that's when things became a little...unruly.

Emma went to the kitchen to place a few plates in the sink when Maleficent bumped into her on her way to the fridge, "Be careful."

"Or what?" Maleficent questioned, "You haven't spoke to me the whole time we've been here, keep it that way."

"To be honest, you should've left a long time ago. I thought I told you that I would be handling things from now on," Emma said.

Mal raised her brow, "You did say that but I've been one to follow rules. This isn't some drug dealing territory or whatever you're used to, this is _my_ family."

Emma stepped to her, "No matter how dumb you try to make me seem, you'll never understand...this isn't your family, Henry is your son, that's it."

Maleficent stepped to her, "You wish he was yours don't you?" She asked with a smirk.

Emma chuckled, "No I don't, but I bet he does," she winked.

Maleficent shoved her, "You don't know shit about my son."

Emma shoved her back, "Don't touch me."

Mal shoved her again, "What's wrong Swan? Don't have your guard dogs to protect you so you don't want to fight?"

"Oh you want to fight?" Emma smirked, "Why didn't you just say that? We can box right now."

"I'd drag you like the rag doll you are," Mal sneered.

Emma glared, Regina stepped between them, "Ok, that's enough, calm down."

"Move out of the way Regina, let Emma learn what's it like to lose for once-"

"I've lost more than you'll ever know," Emma hiss, "And I'm not a rag doll."

"Oh you're right, you're just a filthy mutt trying to get Regina to clean you!" Mal barked.

"Move out of the way Regina," Emma's eyes were nearly black, she had been insulted for the last time.

"I'm not going to let you two fight," Regina said, "Stop this, I asked both of you to give me one thing. Maleficent, you're welcome to leave, I told you not to speak of her that way."

"Regina, I think you need to remember where you came from," Mal said, "Her kind is nothing but trouble."

"You don't know me," Emma stated.

"It doesn't take much to figure it out," Mal hissed, "You lack class, education, and morals."

Emma quickly reached over Regina punched Mal in the face, Hades ran over held Maleficent back, "Let's not do this!"

"Let me go, it's time to teach the roach some manners," Maleficent glared.

Regina looked at Emma, "Please, let it go-"

"I can't," Emma shook her head, "Not this time. I'm sorry."

"Emma, this is what she wants," Regina muttered, "Don't prove her right…"

Emma looked Regina in the eyes, "I'm not a rat or a mutt, I won't let her think she's better than me just because she sat on her ass while her family have her inheritance. I worked for everything I have Regina and if I have to fight for my respect, I will."

Regina nodded and stepped aside, "You do what you think is best."

Emma walked over to Maleficent, who was still being held back by Hades, "If it wasn't for Regina, you'd be dead by now. You may think you're better but you're the real scum in the situation. You don't deserve anything you have because you don't appreciate it, I don't care what you think of me because at the end of the day, you threw your "family" away while I had my taken away from me. So yeah, Henry is your son but Regina is mine because you know what they say, one woman's trash is another woman's treasure. You treat Henry and Regina anyway you want and get away with it and now you want to fight me as if I've done something wrong by simply putting a smile on their faces, you're pathetic and I hope your diploma can save you when once I get you alone because when I do, Henry will be the only who can save... _if_ he wants to."

Mal shrugged against Henry's grip, "Cute threat but I won't lose to you."

"Yeah yeah, I've heard it all before," Emma waved her off before walking over to Regina and pecking her lips, "I'll see you later, I'm picking you up at 8."

Regina nodded, "Be safe."

"Always," Emma smiled before leaving out.

Belle let out a breath, "I like her," she confirmed cause Regina to shake her head.

* * *

Henry's party was one for the books. Emma had rented him out a huge mansion, just like he wanted. Regina thought it was all too much of course but it was Henry's birthday and she wanted him to be happy. Emma had Nimue and Lancelot monitoring the whole function, Regina wanted there to be some type of chaperon's so Emma did the best that could. What Regina didn't know was that Emma had _every_ dark one watching the house from the outside just in case.

Jesse walked over to Henry and Nick who were playing 2k, "See bro, I told you this would be a hit. You got the game going, music, people are dancing and enjoying themselves."

"Yeah you did," Henry nodded, "Emma hooked it up for me."

"My sister is legit," he smiled, "Violet is here with Liv, did you see her?"

"Yeah, she bought me a gift," he shrugged, "Haven't opened it yet."

"Cool good, dude remember when we saw that dude dancing in the street?"

Henry laughed, "Yes bro, I was driving with Emma yesterday and saw him again."

Jesse laughed, "Are you serious? Maddie is convinced he's like a major crack head or something."

Henry laughed, Nick frowned that their relationship, he paused the game, "I'm going to get some punch, do you want some?"

"No I'm good," Henry rushed out before continuing to talk to Jesse. Nick sighed, _liking your best friend sucks,_ he thought.

 **XXXXX**

"This is your yacht?" Regina asked surprised, "Didn't take you as a on the water type of gal."

Emma chuckled, "It relaxes me," she said as the looked at the view, Emma turned to her, "You look absolutely beautiful tonight."

Regina blushed, "Thank you, I like how you handled that situation earlier. Violence isn't always the answer, dear."

"Yeah, I know," she nodded, "Do you know why I'm so connected to Henry?"

"Because he reminds you of your brother," Regina stated, "I uh figured it out earlier when I saw that look of pain on your face…"

Emma shook her head, "How do you do that?" She chuckled, "But yeah, you're right. I'm not trying to replace him or anything, it's just...he and Henry have a very similar spirits."

"I understand," Regina nodded, "So are we going to eat?"

"Yes, I uh...catered, if that's ok," Emma said nervously.

Regina chuckled, "It's fine. Relax Emma."

"I'm trying to, I'm not very familiar with how this dating stuff works-"

"You're doing fine," Regina smiled.

"Good. I have some champagne," Emma smiled.

Regina's eyebrow went up, "Now, you're doing more than fine dear."

 **XXXXX**

Violet smiled into a kiss with Henry, "Hope you are enjoying your birthday."

"I enjoy everyday that I get to see you," Henry smiled, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she said, she looked around, "Is there anywhere we can go to be…alone?"

He swallowed, "Uh...yeah, for sure. Just hold on," he quickly went to find Jesse, he saw him talking to a girl by the pizza, "Dude, I need a favor."

"Uh can't it wait? I'm kinda busy right now-"

Henry yanked him away, "Bro, I need you seriously, Violet wants to be alone, I need you to hold down my party."

"Ok ok, I'm on it, just go," Jesse pushed him in Violet's direction.

Henry took a deep breath and shook off his nerves before walking back over to her, "You still want to be alone?"

"Yes," she nodded. He grabbed her hand a lead her to one of the bedrooms in the back, he closed the door, "Here we are," he stated. He was trying not sweat, he was extremely nervous and nothing even happened yet.

"Come sit," she said from the bed, he hadn't even noticed she sat down. He sat next to her, she leaned her head on his shoulder, "I really like you Henry."

"I like you too," he said honestly, "You're pretty cool and you look very beautiful tonight."

"Do I not look beautiful any other time?" She questioned.

"No- I mean, yes, I mean-"

She giggled, "Relax Henry, I'm just joking," she placed her hand on his thigh, "You don't have to be nervous around me."

"I'm not nervous," He lied.

"Prove it," she smirked.

He leaned in and kissed her, she began to run his thigh, he pulled her closer and sucked on her lip. Things were getting interesting.

 **XXXXX**

Emma laughed as her and Regina stumbled into the condo, "Why are you trying to beat me through the door?"

"You're taking too long and I have to pee," Regina rushed out as she flew to the bathroom.

Emma shook her head and traveled to Regina's bedroom as if it was hers. Their date had gone well, it was going great actually. They ate dinner on Emma's yacht, dinner created room for them to talk more and allowed Emma to learn that Regina's parents divorced when she was 5, she had a miscarriage before Henry, and that she originally studied law with Kat.

They were now laying down making out on the bed, naked, this wasn't like any other time, it was slow and sensual. Things were getting interesting.

 **XXXXX**

"Do you know how to put it on?" Violet asked as Henry stared opened the condom wrapper.

He nodded, "Yeah I got it," slipped it on with ease, "Um, are you ready?"

"Yes," she said with a shaky breath.

Henry stared down at her naked body, "You're hot," he smirked.

She laughed, "Stop making me blush."

He kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Henry adjusted himself between her legs before pulling away and looking down not wanting to mess up, "You sure about this?"

"Yes, are you?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "Just wanted to make sure you were comfortable."

"I'm comfortable whenever I'm with you," she stated.

He smiled, "Cool," he rubbed her slit a few times before grabbing his shaft and sliding inside of her warm core slowly.

 **XXXXX**

Emma could tell that Regina wasn't completely there, she hovered over her, "You ok?"

Regina pulled her down on top of her, "Hold me for a while," she muttered.

Emma nodded and laid next to Regina, she opened her arms and Regina snuggled close to her, "Did I hurt you or something?"

"No," Regina shook her head, "I'm just...tired."

"I understand, Regina I really enjoyed our date tonight," Emma said.

"Me too," she said as she analyzed the strong arms that were holding her. She traced the woman's brand with her fingertips, "How'd you come up with this?"

"I didn't, August did. Remember how I told you he was a writer?" Regina nodded, "Yeah, well he wrote the book about this magical place called Mist Haven and deep in the forest there was a vault, it was called the Vault of the Dark Ones. The Dark One possessed the most power dark magic, everybody feared them, and everybody respected them. So in honor of my brother, I named us the darks ones and used a drawing of his to make it all real, a part of me knows he wouldn't want me doing this but I have to make a living somehow. I'm going to stop though, it's just...Nevermind."

"No, tell me," Regina pleaded, "What's going on?"

"There's a man named Gold, he's trying to kill me. Yesterday he almost succeeded if it wasn't for Neal," Emma said, "Regina, I killed his son, it was the dumbest thing I could've ever done and now, I don't know what to do. I want his territory and he wants mine, there's a war going on."

Regina nodded, "I think you should come up with one plan, one strategy and attack him all at once. If you can end this Emma, then end it. I wish you could talk it out but I can't you can't."

"I don't want a bloodbath, Gold is also protecting the man who killed Auggie...it's too much," Emma sighed.

"Emma, how did you get like this?" Regina questioned.

Emma took a deep breath, "I'll tell you when I'm ready...I promise. It started long before my brother's death."

Regina looked her in the eyes, "I think, you'll growing."

"I want to change," Emma stated.

Regina shook her head, "You don't need to change per se, remain who you are inside but _grow_ to be a better person."

"You think I can?" She asked nervously.

"Considering how you handled Maleficent earlier, yes. I know you can Emma, just have to take it day by day," Regina smiled.

"Will you help me?" Emma asked.

Regina couldn't help but smile, "Of course."

Emma leaned in and kissed Regina deeply, Regina wrapped her arms around Emma and pulled her closer. Emma pulled away briefly, "I want you," she breathed.

"Have me," Regina whispered before kissing again. Emma rolled on top of her before trailing her kisses down to Regina's neck and sucking hard causing the brunette to let out a soft moan. Emma was hard as a rock now, she needed Regina, it been a week.

 **XXXXX**

Henry groaned as pumped in and out of his lover, she moaning and scratching his back. He was doing pretty well for his first time, he didn't feel nervous anymore, he kissed her, "You feel good."

She gripped him tighter, she liked the way he held her, she liked the way he made her feel, she couldn't help but never want this moment to end. He pumped faster as he bit his lip, he was going to cum soon and she could tell because he hardened more inside of her, she kissed him softly. Henry sucked her lip before slipping his tongue inside of her mouth, they made out while Henry strokes her slower now, she was so tight, he didn't have the stamina to hold off much longer.

 **XXXXX**

"Mmm, deeper Emma," Regina scratched her back as Emma held her close.

Regina's legs were wrapped around her waist, her nails were deep in her back but yet she _still_ wanted more, Emma liked that, she liked that a lot. She pumped a little deeper, "Oh fuck," she bit her lip. Regina's wetness was splashing and consuming the thick shaft.

"Baby," Regina moaned, "Please don't stop."

"I don't want to," Emma admitted.

They were so close, it was passionate, Regina was getting emotional. She had fell for Emma, in this very moment and there was no going back. She feared that Emma wasn't ready for _all_ of Regina, sure she initiated the relationship but Regina knew she'd want something from Emma that she never had to give...love. Loving Regina would be a new task for Emma and it wouldn't be hard because Regina wasn't perfect and she had expectations but the brunette was in love with the blonde in just a few weeks and that alone was enough to scare Regina shitless.

Emma loved the way Regina felt, she kissed her while pumping harder, Regina began to tremble, "Fuck, babe you're so wet."

"I'm cumming Emma," Regina moaned, "Fuck!" She was screaming now, shaking hard, the blonde began to pick up speed, Regina was almost positive Emma's back was bleeding now from her nails, she threw her head back and came all over Emma but the blonde didn't slow down or stop, "EMMA!" She arched off the bed, the blonde didn't even allow her to ride out her orgasm, Regina never experienced anything like this before, she couldn't stop cumming or screaming Emma's name.

"I'm about to cum," Emma hissed, Regina was squeezing her dick hard, "Damn Gina," she pumped a few times before pulling out and ramming back in, "Fuck, I'm cumming."

"Cum with me," Regina moaned, "Please."

Emma didn't hesitate to stiffen inside the brunette and release everything that was in her.

 **XXXXX**

They heard the front door open and close, not long later, Henry poked his head in the dark room, "I'm home mom."

"Good, did you enjoy your party?" Regina asked as she snuggled under the covers more.

"Yeah, it was cool," he nodded, "Thanks Emma."

The blonde smiled, "No problem kid, goodnight."

"Night guys," he said before closing the door.

"I'm surprised he's here," Regina stated.

"I told him his party had to end at midnight and I instructed him to come straight home after, see I'm good at this," Emma nodded.

"You're not half bad," Regina smiled.

 **Please review! Next Week: Emma meets Gold and Nick takes a big risk. Do you guys think Emma can "grow'?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Well today has been busy, finally finished this one though. ENJOY! #CTFThursday**

Chapter 11: Some Things Change

Emma woke up with the sun in her eyes and a naked Regina on her chest, a small smile appeared on her face as she moved a piece of Regina's hair so she could see her face better. After giving a her a sweet kiss on the head, Emma reached over to grab her phone off of the night stand, "Where are you going?" A soft voice mumbled.

Emma chuckled, "Nowhere, just checking my phone."

The brunette nodded as she sat up and snuggled into the blonde, she kissed Emma everywhere she could as she watched the blonde reply to a few text. She pecked her neck before speaking, "Are you almost done dear?"

"Somebody wants some attention huh?" Emma smirked.

"What do you think?" Regina chuckled, Emma continued to text for another thirty seconds before locking her phone and looking at Regina, "So uh Belle had this funny little idea, I told her I would mention it to you."

"Oh really? What's up? More horror stories about me?" Emma joked.

Regina chuckled, "No, she uh actually wanted to know if we could have a threesome." Regina immediately sensed the change in moods.

The blondes eyebrow rose dangerously, "With Belle?" Regina nodded nervously, "Like all of us...fucking each other?"

"I think that's the concept, I mean I'm just curious to know what you think. I don't really want-"

"I'll be right back," Emma said.

Regina watched the blonde throwback the covers, slips on her clothes and leave out of the room. _Well, that was weird,_ Regina thought. She didn't know what to make of this reaction, she couldn't tell if Emma was offended, upset, or into it. She waited patiently for the blondes return which was only a few minutes later, Emma returned with a backpack, "What's that-"

"Shower with me," she stated sternly.

Regina blinked, "Um ok." It was silent as they undressed, Emma turned on the water before throwing her hair into a bun on top of her head, Regina awkwardly waited in the shower for the blonde to enter, when she did, Regina made her face her, "Was I not suppose to ask that?"

"It's ok, you can ask whatever you like. The mistake was mine," Emma shrugged before grabbing some body soap.

"And what mistake was that dear?" Regina questioned with furrowed brows.

"I thought you understand what I meant when I said you were mine," Emma stated.

Regina paused before leaning back on the cool tile wall, "Elaborate Miss Swan."

Emma stepped under the water and let it run down her body before stepping closer to Regina, the brunette sucked in a breath when their noses touched, "You clearly don't understand what kind of person I am, I do _not_ share. I do _not_ want me or you having sex with anyone else Regina, you are mine. Was I not clear?"

"You were very clear, it was just a question. I wanted to know-" Emma interrupted her by slipped her left hand between the brunette's wet thighs and rubbing her slit, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to understand, is there something I'm not doing right? Are you not satisfied?" She asked as she teased her girlfriend.

"Emma, I am _very_ satisfied. I promise it was just curiosity," Regina said.

Emma gently grabbed grabbed Regina's neck with her right hand, "Curiousity killed the cat, Regina."

The brunette smirked, "Are you going to kill _me,_ Emma?"

Emma removed her hand from between her thighs and placed it on her hip, "No," she lifted Regina up, "I'm just going to kill the _cat_ ," the blonde hissed before sliding Regina down on her hard shaft.

Regina gasped before draping her arms around the blonde, "Oh god," she whimpered.

"Call me Emma," she said before attacking Regina's lips, Regina moaned into the kiss as she began to grind into the blonde, their bodies molded together as one under the water springing out of the shower head. Emma pressed Regina more against the hall, placed her hand back on her neck and began pounding into the brunette.

Regina screamed out, "Fuck Emma!" The thick appendage was stretching her. She whimpered as the blonde pounded harder, she tried to grip the slippery wall behind her as Emma made her toes curl, she soon settled for the blondes hair, she pulled it hard, "Baby! Yes!"

"Who do you belong to?" Emma questioned through gritted teeth, she let go of her neck and placed both hands on her hips, guiding her down harder.

"You," Regina breathed out as her eyes rolled in the back of her head, she began to quake, "I'm going to cum."

"Not until you promise to never suggest anything like that again," Emma panted, "You're mine."

"I promise," Regina moaned, she was trembling now at Emma's will, she was getting owned.

"Say it again," Emma demanded as she pumped harder.

"I promise!" Regina nearly screamed, the blonde was fucking her so good that she was seeing stars now, "Please let me cum."

"No, this is my pussy, it cums when I tell it to," Emma said causing Regina to melt, she loved this kind of talk, Emma pushed deeper into the brunette, "You're mine," she reminded.

"I'm yours," Regina repeated, "Please," she whimpered, "I can't hold it any longer."

"Is there still curiosity?" Emma asked as she pounded harder.

"No baby, none," Regina moans had less space between them now, "I'm yours, every part of me is yours."

"Good," Emma smiled before pecking her lips, "Cum for me now."

Regina shook violently as her orgasm ripped through her, she gripped Emma tighter as she came just for her. She could tell that Emma was going to cum soon, she was panting while biting her lip hard, "Oh Emma," she moaned loudly. The blonde slid out before ramming back in and stroking Regina deeper causing the brunette to cum some more. Emma stiffened inside of her shortly after, they came together. She couldn't hold herself up anymore, she wrapped herself around the blonde completely, allowing her forehead to meet Emma's. The blonde kissed her passionately, "I didn't mean to upset you," she breathed out.

"You're the only one who can these days," Emma admitted.

Regina blushed, "I don't want anybody else Emma, I hope you know that."

"I thought I did but you just scared me," she also admitted.

Regina pecked her lips, "I didn't know the Dark Swan got scared."

"Some thing's change," Emma said.

The brunette didn't respond verbally, she simply hugged the blonde tighter. She placed a gentle kiss on her neck and caressed her body. Nobody made her feel the way Emma did, she was fascinated by the blonde's dark mind and intrigued by her deep emotions. The they stayed there under the falling water, embracing each other and enchanting one another.

* * *

"Morning mom," Henry said as he opened the refrigerator, "No apple juice?"

Emma appeared with a tall glass of apple juice in her hand, she leaned on the counter, "Sorry kid, this is the last of it."

"Oh come on," he looked at Regina, "Not cool mom."

"I'm sorry dear but—Henry! What on earth is that on your neck!?" Her eyebrow rose the most dangerous Emma and Henry had ever seen it.

He turned red, "It's uh really nothing special-"

"You let someone suck on your neck!" She grabbed his ear to pull him closer, "Look at this!"

Emma sipped her juice, not wanting to interfere. Henry groaned as he wiggled out of her grasp, "Mom, I'm sixteen, it's no big deal."

"It is to me!" She barked, "Who did this? What exactly happened that party?"

"Mom, normal stuff," he whined, "Just leave it alone," he said before storming off to his room.

Regina looked at Emma, "Did you see what I saw?"

"Yeah," Emma nodded, "Try to talk to him a little later."

"Oh there won't be any talking, I'm going to kill him," Regina snapped.

 **XXXXX**

Kat tossed a grape in her mouth, "Well this certainly is the most odd Sunday breakfast we've ever had."

Regina glanced at Emma who was sitting on the couch playing the game, "It's not like she's actually listening to us, we can still have our girl talk."

"Would ya look at you," Katherine smirked, "You've become smitten with the savage beast."

Regina blushed and placed a piece of her hair behind her ear, "I have not."

"Oh you have," Belle chimed in, "We've never seen you like this."

"Like what?" She looked at Tink, "Am I different?"

"Yes, you're smiling and glowing, I think I even seen a twinkle in your eye," she smirked.

Kat questioned, "Are you sure things aren't moving too fast? We barely know her Regina."

"Well she's right there, try to get to know her. She's really sweet," Regina said.

"I like her, she's cool Kat," Belle nodded.

"Well of course you're going to say that," Kat said causing everyone's eyebrow to raise, "You're the nice friend, I'm the one who lets Regina know truth and bring her back to reality."

"Not true, I tell Regina the truth all the time. Just admit that you don't like Emma and we can move on," Belle scoffed.

Emma paused the game and made her way to the kitchen, Kat watched Regina's eyes study the blonde as if she was a piece of art in a museum. She sighed, maybe she should see what the hoopla is about, "Not working today Emma?" She asked.

The blonde looked at her in shock, Kat barely ever spoke to her, "Uh not today, I like to relax on Sunday's."

Kat nodded, "Same here."

Emma walked over to the island where the ladies were sitting, she tossed some bacon in her mouth, Regina hugged her from and kissed the back of her neck. Kat wasn't used to this, Regina was like a love sick puppy.

"So uh ladies, how was everyone's weekend? Any hot dates?" Emma asked as Regina slipped her hands under the blondes t-shirt and began to toy with her belly button and abs.

"I had sex," Tink shrugged, "A date didn't happen before it."

"You and your casual sex is going to wear you out one day," Kat said.

"I agree," Emma said, "It gets boring."

"It's time to settle down," Belle said, "You said it yourself Tink."

"Well I had faith in Killian but you know how that ended," Tink said.

Emma nearly choked on her bacon, she cleared her throat, "Babe, can you get me some water?"

"Sure," Regina said before getting her a glass of water quickly as Kat studied Emma. She knew Kat would figure it out, that's what Kat did, she was a lawyer, it was her job to read people.

"You knew him right, Emma?" Kat asked.

Emma nearly downed the whole glass of water, "Uh yeah, he worked for me."

"Sorry for your lost," Kat said, she wanted to see if she could break Emma down.

"It's ok, it was his time to go anyway," Emma said as she looked Kat in the guys, "You don't scare me Kat," she said surprising everyone, Kat's brow went up, "I know you don't think I'm good enough for your best friend but I'm trying to be. I believe that one I will be, I hope by then we can maybe even be friends ourselves," she said before pecking Regina and going back to the living room.

Kat smirked, "Oh she's good."

"Told you," Belle smiled.

"She's been playing this game for a long time," Tink said, "Even you don't scare her and you scare everyone."

"Which makes her dangerous, a person without fears is dangerous. Regina, do you know what kind of person she is?" Kat questioned with worried eyes, "Fred said-"

"I'm not interested in anything Frederick has to say about my girlfriend," Regina snapped, "Kat for two seconds can you just relax. She's not a fairytale villain that you trick and crack down. She's a real person with real feelings so treat her as such," she whispered yelled.

"That criminal doesn't have any emotions Regina!" Kat whispered yelled back, "You need to be careful."

"Criminal?!" Regina questioned.

"Yes, she kills people for a living, that would make her a criminal. Oh you think I could read her?! I know she killed Killian!" Kat snapped.

There was a silence, Belle didn't know what to say, Tink sighed sadly and Regina folded her arms over her chest, "I know," she stated.

"YOU KNOW!?" The three of them exclaimed.

"And you condone this?" Kat asked.

"She's not my child, I can't tell her who she can can't kill. She's trying to change Kat, relax. What are you going to do? Tell Fred?" Regina asked.

Kat scoffed, "Of course not, I'm your best friend, you know I wouldn't do that to you. I just don't want you end up in the crossfire of her bullshit, or worse, Henry."

"I trust her Kat-"

"How can you trust her?! Because she's fucking you right? Oh please Regina, don't be stupid!" Kat hissed.

"Obviously you think I am! Yes, sex is great but that doesn't mean that I'm not thinking clearly. I'm trying to deal with this and help her at the same time. You think I like that she kills people? No, of course not but Kat I'm happy, I'm so happy, why can't you be happy for me? Why can't you trust me? Yes, she has the power to hurt me but I'm not letting that stop from lo—Being with her," Regina said.

"We're you about to say what I think you were?" Kat asked, "You can't be serious right now, not after everything Maleficent put you through. You can't honestly love that...savage."

Regina sighed, "I don't know, she makes me feel...safe. Kat I feel safe when I'm with her, like I can finally breathe and be myself. With Maleficent I was walking on eggshells because she's so hard and just judgemental. Emma is a free spirit, she has beliefs, feelings, and dreams. None of you know what go on behind closed doors or what we talk about, until you do, you can't judge me."

Kat sighed and looked at Emma who was still playing the game, she had the headset on her head, focusing as she shot up the people in the game. Watching her play Call Of Duty almost made her look human, not so beastly, "Fine Regina, I'll support you in this...relationship and actually give Emma a change for you."

"That means the world to me," Regina smiled. Her best friends approval was everything to her, "Thanks."

"Whatever," Kat smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"I hope you can forgive her Tink," Regina said.

"I'm not sure yet, but I know Killian and I know he didn't die for no reason," Tink stated.

"I'm actually surprised you care what I think," Kat stated.

"The only reason I do is because I don't want it to be awkward between you two, she doesn't deserve it," Regina shrugged.

 **XXXXX**

"This is stupid," Emma said later that night after Hades revealed his plan to get Gold.

"How?" He scoffed.

"Because we can't just barge in there, that's how people get killed," Emma said, "Even if we do surprise them that way, I think we try something else. Like my plan."

"No offense, but I don't think we should follow your amateur's plan," he chuckled.

Neal's brow went up, "Excuse me."

"No offense, _Dark One's_ but I've had a little bit more experience in this department-"

"Oh that must be why you own so _little_ territory then," Merlin said sarcastically.

Hades sighed and fixed his suit, "You don't trust me, that much is clear. Emma, think about Regina, if you go about this wrong, you could end up dead and that would...crush her."

Mulan, one of Hades' friends, smirked, "That would be very beneficial for me."

Emma quickly pulled out her gun and pointed it at Mulan's face, "Watch it." Mulan put up her hands to surrender, Emma looked at Hades and squinted, "Why you always bring up Regina? As if...you wanted us to get together…"

Hades chuckled, "Emma, you're paranoid. You youngins these days-"

"Oh stop," she pleaded, "Hades I see right through you, do you genuinely like me and want to be my friend? Maybe but that doesn't take away from the fact that you had a plan from the day that you saw me in your house. You wanted me and Regina to get together so she'd install some emotion in me, you wanted her to make me vulnerable, you wanted her to be my trigger. You keep bringing her up as an example hoping that she'll be the key to get me to listen to you."

Hades smirked and began to clap slowly, they were in his warehouse so he felt a comfortable, "Well done Swan, you've figured it out. You're wrong about one thing though, I _do_ genuinely want us to be friends, soon to be family. I just need you to trust me-"

"Well now I can't, you're trying to make me vulnerable so I can become your bitch but the problem with that is...I'm no one's bitch. We can do this my way or not at all," Emma stated.

"That's not true. Emma, Arthur will be there, right? The truth is, you're a woman, you're young, and emotional, when you see him you're going to go into rage. Finally coming face to face with the man that murdered your brother? You think you'll be able to handle it and stick to the plan?" He questioned.

"Yes, I'm emotionally stable. I've had time to get over it. You have to trust me," Emma said.

"Fine, but I like my plan better," he said.

Emma rolled her eyes, "I am _not_ coming in through a window."

He chuckled, "Emma, please, just trust me. Just this one time."

"Fine but its business from now on. No more trickery, son. Or else, I'll tell Zelena," Emma said.

"Using my own trigger against me," he shook his head, "You're smart."

When they finally decided on a plan, they all left the warehouse. Emma sighed as she entered her condo with Neal and Merlin, JoJo rushed over to her and jumped on her. Emma laughed, "You missed me girl?"

Neal sighed as he plopped on the couch, "So Em, what's been up? You've been MIA weekend."

"I've been with Regina," she shrugged as she walked to her kitchen and grabbed a water out of the fridge, "What have you guys been up to?"

"Went to the club last night, I was practically raped," Neal joked causing Emma to laugh, he looked at her confusingly.

"What?" Emma questioned.

"You are aware that you just laughed right?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that? It was a joke right?" Emma asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Yeah, it's just you never laugh at my jokes anymore," Neal stated, "You're always just business no play."

"Well some things change," Emma shrugged.

* * *

"What are you doing after school?" Nick asked Henry the next day.

"Nothing much, I'm going home probably," he shrugged as he tossed his books in his locker.

"Can I come over?" Nick asked.

"If you want," he shrugged.

"Do you not want me to or something?"

Nick pushed him gently, "Stop asking questions," he chuckled.

Nick tried to hide he the fact that he was blushing, "Sorry, so uh bro, how was the other night?"

Henry smirked, "Pretty ok."

"Ok? That's it?"

"I mean I don't feel like a new man or anything," he shrugged, "It was good, I like how it felt. She enjoyed it too. Sex isn't a big deal."

"Oh well that's good then. So do-"

"Hold that thought bro, I forgot coach wanted to talk to us before 5th period," Henry said as he looked down at his watch before jogging off. Nick watched him leave before sighing and slamming Henry's locker that he left open. Everything he did was so cute.

 **XXXXX**

Later that evening, Emma waiting on top of the building that was supposedly holding a meeting with Gold and his crew inside. She looked down at her watch, it was 8:00pm precisely, "Ok, anybody got eyes inside?"

"I do," Mulan said, "You're good to go."

"Thanks," Emma sighed, this was the first time her and her crew was working with someone else, she didn't trust people easily, especially not in the line of work that she was in. She wasn't used to all this fancy stuff, Hades had gotten them ear pieces and gadgets, she felt like she was in a movie. She slipped through the window with ease, "Neal, where you at?"

"Coming in through the back with Lance," he whispered.

"Merlin?" She questioned.

"I have eyes on Gold, they are in the basement, I'm behind the stairs. If we are going to move, we need to do it now," Merlin whispered.

"Just hold on a second, he has cameras, I'm having my geek hack the system, I'm surprised he hasn't seen you yet Merlin," Hades checked from the roof where Emma just left.

"I'm good at my job," Merlin stated as if it was obvious.

"I got in boss," Grif said to Hades.

"Perfect," he smirked, "Emma make your way downstairs, I'll meet you there," he looked at Grif, "Kill the cameras."

Emma could hear voices as she reached the bottom of the stairs, there was a tall guy outside of the room, guarding it. Merlin peaked at Emma who gave him a nod, he walked over to the guy, "What's up buddy?"

"Who the hell are you?" The deep voice asked.

"Merlin, I've come to put you to sleep," he smiled. Before he could answer, Merlin attacked the pressure point on his neck, "Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep," he said quickly as the man began to lose consciousness. When the man hit the floor with a thud, Merlin smiled, "Come on Emma."

Emma walked over, "You're good at your job bro," she smiled.

"It was easy, he's out like a light," he chuckled.

Emma peaked through the tiny window, she saw Gold and about 10 other people in the room, "Are you ready?"

"If you are," he said.

Emma nodded, "We are a go Hades," she said.

Hades was coming down the stairs, "Take em out Guin and Haans," he said.

It wasn't long before Emma heard gunshots, she looked through the window and saw that half the people that was in the room with Gold was dead. Everyone that was left was looking around confused, "They're coming towards the door," Emma rushed out, she pulled out her gun.

Hades walked over to them, "Let's go," as if on cue, someone opened the door causing Hades to shoot him in the face, he walked in with Emma on his right and Merlin on his left, "Long time no see old pal."

Gold smirked, "Oh I should've known you'd two come for me. You fools, you can't beat me," one of his shooter pulled out his gun, "Relax BlackBeard, I want to know what they want," he noticed Emma and smirked, "Miss Swan, I almost didn't see you there."

"Probably because I'm supposed to be dead by now," she shrugged.

"In due time," he nodded, he sat down in his chair, "You two have obviously lost your minds, if you think you're walking out here alive."

Merlin quickly pulled out two guns and shot BlackBeard and Silver twice each, "You sure?"

Gold smirked, "What do you want?"

"We want to buy your territory from you, simple and plain. How does retirement sound?" Hades asked.

"It sounds like you're going to have to think again, dear. I'm not selling anything," he said.

"Then you die," Hades nodded.

Gold nodded, "And for you Miss Swan?"

"I want to know where Arthur is," Emma said.

"I'm right here," Arthur said from the corner, he was sitting there the whole time in the dark.

Emma got a good look at him before nodding, she could Neal through the window, she winked causing him to take Gold out by shooting him the head.

Hades fumed, "What the fuck? What happened to following the plan?"

"I told you I'm no ones bitch," she shrugged, "Your plan had too much talking. Plus," she looked at Arthur, "I got what I came for."

Arthur stood there nervous, he was alone with them now, "If you're going to kill me get it over with."

Hades chuckled, "Relax buddy, we still have business to take care of," he said before walking over to some of Gold's stuff.

Merlin walked over to Arthur, "I know you have a gun on you, why aren't you shooting it?"

Arthur sighed, "I actually don't, but you do," he snatched it quickly before Merlin could stop him and blasted it at Emma.

"EMMA!" Merlin screamed.

 **XXXXX**

Henry and Nick was in his room playing 2K when Nick paused the game, "What are you doing dude?"

"I'm tired of playing," Nick shrugged.

"Since when? You love 2K," Henry said.

"Let's just chill," he said, "I have to leave soon anyway."

Regina was watching Grey's Anatomy when Zelena called her, "Hello?"

" _Regina I need you to get over here now! Emma's been shot!" the doctor rushed out, "Hades just bought her in-"_

"WHAT?!" Regina yelled as she hopped up.

Henry laughed with Nick, they were talking about how much trouble they used to get in as kids, "I don't remember it that way."

"We were like ten," Nick chuckled, he leaned his head on Henry's shoulder.

Henry stiffened, he didn't know what to think of the action, "You ok?"

"Yeah, are you?" He sat up and looked at Henry closely.

"Yeah, I'm good," Henry nodded.

"I want to do something," Nick admitted slowly.

"Something like wha-" Nick interrupted him.

Regina rushed into Henry's room to tell him about Emma, she gasped when she saw Nick's lips on her son's.

 **To Be Continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **ENJOY.**

Chapter 12: True Colors

As soon as Nick got out the car, Regina looked at Henry, "Want to explain to me what I saw?"

He squirmed, he didn't want to talk about it. Nobody said anything, when Regina walked in the kiss broke and they hopped up and rushed out. In fact, Nick didn't even say anything when he exited the car except for muttering a 'thank you' to Regina. He sighed, "He kissed me, I didn't see it coming," he stated.

"So what does this mean Henry? Let me in," she said, "We've always been able to talk to each other. One moment I find hickeys on your neck and the next I catch you kissing your best friend, what's going on?"

"Violet put the hickeys on my neck and like I said, he kissed me," he scoffed, "Can we just not talk about it? I just wanna get to Emma."

She exhaled, "I'm scared," she admitted.

"Me too mom, me too," he nodded. The sad thing was neither of them knew what exactly the other was scared of.

 **XXXXX**

Regina and Henry found a waiting room full of Dark Ones including a distraught Neal and a pacing Merlin. She walked over to them and gave them both hugs, "How is she?"

"She's lost so much blood, Jesse is back there right now, giving blood for her," Neal said, "I've never been so scared in my life."

"I can imagine," she nodded, "Guys...I know this is about Emma but I can't help but wonder...is this safe for you all?"

"Not really no," Merlin said, "Emma has a private practice she goes to, she hates public places or anywhere that can hold her info."

"I'm going to find a way to destroy the records once we leave here," Neal nodded, "They keep this kind of stuff in the system right?"

Regina nodded, "Yes, for good reason but I understand your point."

"She's probably going to be upset with us but we didn't know what else to do," he said.

"Who shot her?" Henry asked from a near wall he was leaning on.

"Henry that's not-"

"I want to know mom," he stated tearfully.

"A man named Arthur, he's the same man that shot August," Neal confirmed, "We had Lance and Gaston tie him up at a secret location, Emma doesn't want us to touch him yet."

Regina folded her arms across her chest, "This is a lot. Where was she shot?"

"Abdomen," Merlin breathed out, "She's in surgery right now."

"My sister is a surgeon here," Regina sighed.

"Oh we know, she's working on Emma," Neal nodded, "She hot."

Regina chuckled, "Thank you, where's Hades?"

"He's cleaning up, Gold's place was a pigsty once we were done with it. Too much evidence, ya know?" Neal asked.

"Yes I do, unfortunately," she nodded.

"You're very...calm, why?" Merlin asked.

"I specialize in hiding my feelings," Regina chuckled, "Also, I trust my sister and I know Emma is strong, she'll be fine."

Merlin sat down and sighed, "This is my fault…I should've saw it coming, I mean-"

"This isn't your fault bro," Neal said.

"IT IS!" He snapped, he stood up abruptly, "I need some air."

Neal sighed as he watched Merlin storm away, "We should've been more careful," he muttered.

"Did you call her parents?" Regina questioned.

"Yes, they're in traffic," he nodded.

Within the ten minutes, Regina started pacing, within the next ten, Emma's family had arrived, the next ten after that, Zelena came down the hall with a doctor by her side. She placed a small smile on her face, "Hello everyone, Regina," she gave her sister a nod, "Well it's safe to say that Emma's surgery was successful, she lost a lot of blood but she'll be fine. This is Dr. Victor Whale, he'll be Emma's primary Doctor during this whole recovery."

"Thank you so much," Sarah said, Zelena gave a nod before walking away, Sarah looked Whale tearfully, "Is there anything else you can tell us? How long until I can see her?"

"When will she recover?" Neal asked.

"Is there anything that she needs?" Regina asked.

Whale held his hands up, silencing them all, "Ms. Swan is sleeping at the moment, she isn't allowed visitors for the next few days I'm sorry, we just want to make sure that everything is ok. It should take her three weeks until she's back on her feet, if she's healthy, she'll recover in two weeks."

"What do you mean if she's healthy?" Regina questioned with her arms folded.

"Well her healing process depends on if she exercises regularly, eats well, and has a pretty clear medical history. The only problem is...we haven't been able to find much on her at all so now we have to wait until she wakes up before we can tell exactly how long it'll take for the gun wound to heal," he nodded.

* * *

Waiting two days for Emma to wake up was hell, Zelena made it clear to Regina that Emma's body really needed the rest. She had to convince her little sister to go to work instead staying at the hospital waiting on Emma to wake up because it wasn't like Whale was letting anyone see her anyway. Henry was extremely upset that Emma was shot and Regina could tell, he barely spoke to her, whenever he was home, he stayed in his room. They had been ignoring Maleficent all week, she was appalled that Regina had pushed back their court date without reason.

Now, Regina was at the hospital visiting Emma on her lunch break. She was a little nervous, she didn't know why, she was simply visiting her girlfriend. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that everyone knew who Emma was, at first that didn't but of course word got out that the Dark Swan was staying at Lenox Hill Hospital. Furthermore, that she was the Dark Swan's girlfriend, eyes watched her as her Louboutins traveled down the hallway towards Emma's private wing.

Gaston and Lancelot stood outside of her hospital room, when she reached them, she flashed a smile, "Good afternoon, mind letting me through?"

"And who might you be?" Gaston asked with a raised brow.

Regina scoffed, "Excuse me? Who the hell are you?"

Neal came out of the door and squeezed before the fairly buff men, "Guys what the hell is wrong with you? This is Regina Mills, Emma's girlfriend," he smacked the back of their heads, "She's allowed in at all times. You better be happy I won't tell Emma how you're disrespecting her girlfriend."

Gaston cleared his throat, placed his right hand on his head and bowed his head a little, "My apologies ma'am, it won't happen again."

"It better not," she scoffed before pushing them out of the way and walking in the room. She let out a shaky breath when she saw her girlfriend sitting in a hospital bed staring at the tv on the wall, she tried to act normal, "Your guards don't know who I am?"

Emma's heart rate sped up, she couldn't help but smile when she saw her gorgeous girlfriend standing by the door, she cleared her throat, "The less people that know who you are, the safer I can keep you," she said in a groggy voice, she tried to clear it again, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, how do you feel?" Regina asked.

"Honest? I'm hurting like hell," Emma nodded, "I'd feel better if you came over here and wasn't standing by the door like a stranger."

"I'm sorry," she took a few steps closer, "I don't want to hurt you or-"

"Come here Regina, I've missed you," Emma stated clearly.

Regina slowly walked over to the hospital bed, "You scared me," she admitted.

"I know, I'm sorry for that," Emma nodded, she grabbed her hand, "I scared myself."

Regina placed a kiss on Emma's head, "You have to be careful, I don't like this."

"I know Regina," Emma sighed, "I don't want you to fuss right now.

"What in the hell do you want right now Emma? This is ridiculous and scary," Regina said, "I don't want to make you feel bad but I haven't slept in two days, I can barely focus at work, baby I've never been this scared in my life. I want you to end this war."

"I did, Gold's dead," Emma nodded, "All I have to do is handle Arthur."

Regina nodded, "Good, I'm just worried about you, that's all."

"I know, I appreciate it but you can relax now," Emma said as she squeezed her hand.

"Have you eaten-"

"Emma?" Sarah's sweet voice questioned as she walked through the door.

"Hey ma," Emma said softly as the blonde traveled closer to the bed, she felt her body warm up when she felt her mother's head against hers, "I'm ok ma."

Sarah kissed her daughter's temple, "I love you."

"I love you too," Emma smiled, Regina couldn't help but smile at their interaction, Emma noticed, "You remember Regina right?"

"Oh of course, I speak to her every day," Sarah chuckled.

"Y—You do?" Emma questioned with confused eyes.

"Yes, Regina is very concerned with checking up on me and making sure that I have everything I need," Sarah smiled.

Emma looked at Regina tearfully, no one had ever done that for her, not even Neal. She was really starting to believe that her girlfriend was an angel, she licked her lips, "Thank you, you don't know how much that means to me."

"You're welcome, it was my pleasure," Regina said before leaning down and pecking the blondes lips.

Dr. Whale came in shortly after, "Emma, I must say, your friends outside are...scary."

Emma smirked, "It's all for my protection."

"I see, I assume you're hungry, yeah?" He questioned.

"Starving," Emma answered.

"Well good, I'll have the nurse bring you lunch. Today, it's going to be spaghetti," he smiled.

"Uh no, it's not," Regina argued, "Absolutely not, you said she'll heal faster if she's healthy, carbs aren't healthy. Bring her a salad or something."

"Babe, I'm fine-"

"No Emma, you are not getting that. If I have to make you breakfast, lunch, and dinner myself and bring it to you, I will," she snapped.

Emma closed her mouth, "Ok baby."

Regina looked at whale, "Is salad an option or no?"

"The nurse can bring her salad," he nodded fearfully.

"Great," Regina gave a threatening smile.

Emma almost chuckled at her girlfriend's behavior, she was a pitbull. She cleared her throat, "Where's Henry?"

"He's at school, well kinda. He went on a college tour today, his mother set it up for him a while ago," Regina said as she sat on the edge of the hospital bed.

"You have a lovely son Regina. I noticed on Facebook that he's in the scholastic decathlon, right?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, he's so busy nowadays, I barely can catch up with him," she blushed, "He's so shaken up Emma, he said he was scared he was going to lose you."

"I'll never leave him...Wait, so you guys are friends on Facebook?" Emma questioned causing them to nod, "That's so weird."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Your mother and I like each other, get used to it, dear." Regina could feel the mood in the room change as she turned to look at Sarah, the woman was scowling at the door, causing Emma and Regina to follow her line of sight, "Hello Mary-Margaret," Regina smiled.

The woman with the pixie haircut smiled, "Hi," she was holding a cake on a glass tray, "Emma, I know how much you like my cakes so I thought I'd bring you one for when you catch a sweet tooth."

"Thanks MM," Emma smiled, "I'll to see if the warden," she glanced at Regina, "will let me have a slice after dinner."

Regina scoffed, "You better watch yourself before I throw it in the garage."

Emma chuckled before hissing in pain, "Ah!" She grabbed her side causing all three women to rush closer to her.

"What's wrong?" Sarah rushed out.

"Applying pressure to the wound while it's still tender will hurt Emma," Mary-Margaret informed, "You can laugh or fully sit up yet and for the love of God please don't cough."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Just try to relax baby."

Regina hated the sight of Emma in pain, she winced as she watched Emma's face scrunch up, she was about to turn away but Emma grabbed her hand and pulled her closer no matter how painful it was for her to do so, "Don't leave," she pleaded.

Regina blushed and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "I'm not," she reassured as she sat back down on the bed.

 **XXXXX**

It was nearly 8pm when Henry walked into Emma's hospital room, he spotted his mother sleep in a chair next to Emma's bed along with Emma sleep in the bed. He didn't really want to wake them but he wanted to check on Emma so he walked to the side of the bed and shook her gently, "Emma," he said softly, "Yo, wake up."

The blonde stirred awake, "Henry?" She questioned as she wiped her eyes, "Hey kid," she smiled.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

She grabbed his hand, "Yeah kid, I'm ok. Your mom told me you were scared."

"I still am," he sighed, "I just don't understand why this happened...there are so many bad people in this world, why'd you have to get shot? You're the best person I know."

Emma sighed, "Well kid, to some people...I am in the same category with bad people."

He shook his head, "But you're not."

She looked down and bit her lip before looking back up at him, "I've—Henry, I've killed people, it's-"

"I know," he nodded, "I know you have and I know it's complicated but it's not fair."

"Hey, hey, I'm fine," she said, "I'm going to up and walking in a few weeks, everything is going to fine. What's going on with you huh? How are ya'?"

He sighed, "I don't know, everything's going good I guess. Nick and I still aren't talking…"

"What? Why? What happened?" She questioned.

"Mom didn't tell you…?"

"Uh does it look like she told me?" Emma raised her brow.

"Mom walked in a second after he...kissed me," Henry said.

"HE KISSED YOU?!" Emma yelled causing Regina to stir in her sleep, Emma lowered her voice, "What did you do?"

"Nothing, we haven't talked since," he said, "I don't like boys Emma, I just don't understand why he thought I would change my mind or something."

"Henry, don't ever do something you aren't comfortable with. You need to let him know that's not ok even though I'm pretty sure he knows that it wasn't but still, don't ever let that happen again. Do you understand?" She asked him seriously, he could sense a hint of fear in her voice.

"Yes," he nodded, "I've never been more uncomfortable in my life. This all sucks, he's my best friend. I even miss him a little."

"I know but it's cool 'cause you got me," she winked.

He chuckled, "You're way more than a friend Emma, you're like...a parent."

Emma smiled, "That means a lot to me kid but uh," she looked at a sleeping Regina, "Your mom...she doesn't want me to overstep my boundaries-"

"You're not, Emma. I love you, don't you love me?" He asked tearfully, "My own mom doesn't love me, not the way you do-"

"Henry, I do love you but I don't want you to think that the way that I treat you is...normal. Gifts, money, and fun isn't all that life is about, your mom wants you to know that, she wants you to understand that you have to work for everything you want in life-"

"I know that!" He snapped, "Just admit it, you don't want me. She's the only person that wants me," he stated as he pointed to Regina, "I thought you were different from Maleficent but you're not, she doesn't want me and neither do you!"

"I do Henry-"

"Just shut up Emma!" He yelled before storming out.

* * *

The three weeks had gone by quickly, Hades wheeled Emma into her penthouse with a smile on his face, "Home Sweet Home."

Emma smiled as her dog rushed to her, "Hey guys, I hope Neal fed you properly."

"I did," Neal said as he came out of the bathroom, "Welcome home, you walking yet?"

"Yeah but it still hurts a bit, I'm just happy I can lay down and twist a bit," she shrugged, "You guys are good, Regina should be here soon."

"Cool," Neal nodded.

"I'll call you in the morning, got some business to talk about," he smiled, "Don't worry, don't worry, it's not illegal."

Emma smiled, "Alright, then I'm in."

Across Central Park, Regina and Henry were in a full blown argument in the middle of his room, things had been tense between them for weeks, "You don't get to lash out every time you get upset! You told her to shut up? Have you lost your mind? She is an adult Henry, not your teenage friend!"

"I get that but I don't understand why you won't let her be there for me! We need each other!" He yelled.

"Henry I am your mother and I know what's best for you, this conversation ends now," she sneered.

"This conversation wouldn't have started if you would just admit that you're in love with her! What's so bad about being a family mom? What are you so afraid of?!" Henry yelled.

"GETTING HURT!" Regina yelled tearfully, she sat on his bed and shook her head, "Henry, you just don't understand. You're all I have, if Emma claims you as hers and you claim her...that's a lot of responsibility, you're going to look for her at all times and when she can't deliver, you're going to be upset which will upset her and then I'll have to step in and...it'll all end bad because I will always put you first."

"Mom," he sat next to her, "I love you but you can't raise me alone, my other mom is shit-"

"Language," Regina warned.

"It's the truth, she only 'cares' because her family forces her too. She's not so hard on me because she cares, she's hard on me because she wants to look like a good parent in front of her family and friends. If I became a drop out, she wouldn't care that it would effect my future, she'd care because it would affect her reputation," he scoffed, "Emma, she loves me, for me. Why won't you let her help you out? She has the money and the heart."

"Henry," Regina sighed and wiped her tears, "Let's just drop it, please pack your bag. I promised Emma I'd help her out this week."

 **XXXXX**

Henry looked around the guest room in Emma's penthouse, he had spoke to Emma when he had arrived but she only gave him a small wave. He had hurt her feelings whether he knew it or not but he'd soon learn considering that he and Regina would be staying with the Dark Swan for a week. He decided to shower, it was going to be a long week.

Emma was chilling on the couch watching Shark Tank when Regina came and picked up her empty Chinese take out box, "You might've had shrimp fried rice tonight but tomorrow, you're eating healthy," Regina said before placing a soft kiss on Emma's cheek.

"I eat what I want," Emma said before smacking Regina's ass as she walked away causing her to yelp, "I'm not healing anymore, I'm already healed."

"That doesn't matter," Regina rolled her eyes, "This week is going to full of-" Regina was cut off when the elevator dinged and a tall lanky women stepped off of it with a huge dream catcher and candy, "Excuse me, dear? May I ask what you are doing here?"

Emma turned around and groaned to herself, Ruby in her apartment after 9pm with Regina in attendance couldn't end well. Ruby gave a pleasant smile, "Oh you must be the nurse, I'm Ruby, Emma's-"

"Ruby! Hey," Emma hopped up to her best ability, she grabbed her cane and limped over to the girl, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you. I bought you a Dreamcatcher I know how much you love them," she said as she leaned in to kiss the blonde only to have her move away, "What's wrong? Is this about me not visiting you in the hospital, I'm sorry baby but-"

"No no, it's not that," Emma looked at a fuming Regina and held out her hand, regina walked over and grabbed it only for Emma to let go of her and wrap her arm around her waist, "This is Regina, my girlfriend," she placed a kiss on her temple.

Ruby nearly fainted, "Girlfriend?"

"Oh I'm sorry, are you hard of hearing dear?" Regina smirked.

"No bitch, I not. I'm just trying to understand your relevance," Ruby snapped.

"Well bitch, my relevance is that I am Emma's girlfriend. Your relevance though dear, is the one that's fuzzy," Regina snapped back.

"Ruby, thanks for the stuff, I appreciate it really but uh it's best that you leave," Emma said as she pressed the button her elevator.

"Are you serious? I haven't seen you a month, you return any of my text or calls-"

"I said leave!" Emma barked. Ruby snapped her mouth, nodded, and left quietly not wanting to upset the blonde, she knew better than to disobey Emma. Once Ruby was gone, Emma turned to Regina, "Baby I-"

"Who is she?" Regina questioned with flared nostrils.

"We used to fuck around, she's a family friend-"

Regina scoffed, "Family friend?! I can't believe you right now, you clearly have something with her that you never broke off, if you didn't she would've never shoved up here so late thinking it was ok. Are you still fucking her?"

"What? Regina no, you know that!" Emma snapped.

"There's clearly something though am I right?"

"I told you she was a family friend!"

"Right," Regina nodded, "That explains why she knows you like dreamcatchers and calls you baby-"

"Damn it Regina," Emma groaned, "So it was a little bit more than fucking, that shouldn't matter, we are together now!"

"Yeah but that doesn't matter if she doesn't know that! She has the fucking password to your elevator. This is why I don't let people in, this is why-"

"Why you won't let me be there for Henry?" Emma questioned.

"Emma, don't do that," Regina pleaded.

"It's already done, you want to pretend like you're all invested and down for me but you aren't! You're just one hell of an actress!" Emma yelled before limping back over to the couch and sitting down on the couch.

"I am not acting Emma, I am down for you but when it comes to me engaging in your bullshit I'm not going to walk into it blind. Yes, I know you have other partners and yes, I know you have a past but how do you expect me to be fully committed and invested and allow my kid to consider you his other mother when I don't even know your past. On top of that, it's only been a few months," Regina stated.

"I don't know your past either! Like why you're so protective of Henry and why you deal with Maleficent when you don't fucking have to, why you won't let me take care of you and help you, why you won't let me love you," Emma sighed, "Am I not good enough?"

Regina sighed and sat next to Emma, she patted her lap, Emma laid her head on it, "You are more than good enough, honestly. It's just me, I'm scared that more invested you'll become, the more you'll want to leave and eventually you will," she bit her lip to hold back tears, "Ever wonder how I got my lip scar?"

Emma nodded, "I love your lip scar."

"Thank you," Regina blushed, "My mother gave it to me when she found out I was a lesbian, she hit me so hard that I thought I had a concussion. Her fingernails were always long and bloodshot red for as long as I can remember, she painted them on Saturday mornings, after she smacked me...I promised that I'd never never judge my children for the decisions they made. Maleficent, on the other hand is very different, she is very judgemental so my biggest fear is that Henry will be...different and she'll," she let a tear fall, "Hurt him because of it and they'll be nothing I can do about it."

"Regina, I can protect you and Henry. I can provide for-"

"I know," she nodded, "I'm getting there," she said as she ran her fingers through the blondes thick hair, "You, on the other hand, are not judgemental at all. You're sweet, loving, protective, sexy, and you make me safe," she let more tears fall, "but I know the moment I introduce you to my parents, they'll scare you away. They think just like Maleficent, that you're ignorant to the finer things in life and are nothing but the common thug. They love her because she's rich and come from a wealthy background, when I told them how much of a dog she was, how she used to hit me and everything, it didn't matter because she was my ticket to taking care of Henry. She ripped everything from me," she sniffled, "Remember when I told you I wanted to be a lawyer?" Regina asked, Emma nodded, "I lied."

"I know," Emma nodded.

Even though she was shocked, she continued, "I wanted to be a fashion designer but of course, Maleficent told me that wasn't a real job, my parents refuses to pay for schooling for something that wasn't guaranteed so I settled for a real estate agent. Baby I don't want that for you, I don't want you to a victim to their ignorance and have them scare you away. I don't want that to happen and then you just leave me and Henry, just like everybody else," she sobbed, "My friends already are bad enough, they grill and I feel like an idiot because I don't everything about you and Zelena can tell you how much Hades weighed when he was six years old...I just, Emma I'm just scared. You're such a mystery-"

"I was twelve," Emma started, she took a deep breath, "My father-"

"Emma you don't have to do this, I was just expressing how I felt. I wasn't trying to pressure-"

"I'm sharing my deepest darkest secret with you, no ones knows this except for my parents. Not even Neal, don't ruin it," Emma stated, Regina nodded, "My father's brother, his name is James. He was always so fascinated with me, the way I was," she began to tear up, Regina noticed, "One night, he came into my room and he asked me to pull my pants down. He's my uncle so I simply obeyed, I didn't think nothing of it, I knew I was different so I thought maybe this is normal or something, I don't know," she shook her head, "But when he began to touch me, that's when I decided that nothing he was normal. He did it every night for about a week, rubbing me and hugging me...asking if it felt good," tears began to fall, she sniffled, "I begged him to stop, I didn't like it. His rough hands, it felt wrong. He hit me and told me that I should be happy that someone even wanted to touch my disgusting body. Well, I had a temper that only August knew about it, I didn't take like being hit or yelled at so one night...that final night, I snuck in my parents room, my dad was with NYPD at time so I took his gun while he slept. When James came in to get his routine feel...I shot him in the back, paralyzed him from the waist down. Everyone thought I was some type of monster, my parents got divorced because of it, I shot my father's twin and didn't think twice about it, he wanted to get me tested for physiological reasons and my mother refused," she sniffled not noticing that Regina was crying as well, "James went to jail and I went to juvi for about 3 months, while there I became mute. I didn't speak to anyone, not even August for a year. I hated men, I didn't want to go to school, or be around people so everyday I pretended like I was going to school but I wasn't it. I had met Neal at the park one day when I took August to play, he was my only friend. We were…14 selling dime bags at the park," she chuckled and wiped her tears, "I still wouldn't speak, Neal would ask me questioned, I'd either shrug or nod my head. One day when I came home August showed me his stories and I couldn't stop the 'Wow' that slipped past my lips after reading them. He was the reason I spoke again, he was the reason I lived. Things started getting bad, a war had broke out because Gold had killed Mr. Lucifer's daughter, two major drug dealers battling. How did Neal and I get caught in the middle of it? I can't tell you because I don't know, we dumb kids trying to be tough and make money. Eventually, it became a problem, territory suddenly mattered. Next thing I know, my brother is lying in the middle of the street bleeding...dying. From that moment on, I decided that nobody would ever hurt me or my family again, little mute Emma was gone and the Dark Swan born. We met Merlin, he got us some guns and gadgets, felt like were a real team. I promised myself to never be scared or taken advantage of again, so if you're wondering if I'm this sick person who watch people die and laugh or think that I like killing people...you're wrong. Regina, it's just that I've dug myself into a hole that seems impossible to get out of. I became a ruthless killer because I have to, I can't seem weak, I can't let the men of the world think that women can't be half or even more than what they are and I sure as hell can't let the man that killed my brother live another week on this earth. So there you have it, the mystery of Emma Swan is solved, you know everything now," Emma said as she looked up at her girlfriend.

Regina instructed Emma to lift up, when she did, Regina stood up and began to walk to Emma's bedroom, the blonde followed. Regina pulled back the covers and laid down, "Come here," she said softly, Emma quietly entered the bed and snuggled against her girlfriend, "Let it out Emma, you've held that in all those years...don't hold in anymore, let it out."

"I told you everything-"

Regina looked in Emma the eyes, "Emma, let it out," she said desperately and almost instantly the damn broke and Emma clutched to her and let all of the tears she had been holding in for 13 years flow from her eyes. Regina held her tight and kissed her head, "Thank you for telling me and trusting me with this information," she whispered only to have the blonde pull her closer, watching the women she had fallen so deeply in love with cry harder than she ever has before brought more tears to her eyes, she cried as Emma cried, "You aren't alone anymore, I'm right here and I'm not leaving you. You don't have to be scared, I'm down Emma, whatever you need. What do you want from me baby? Just tell me."

Emma looked up at her and allowed the chocolate eyes to consume her, "I want you to save me, please."

Regina nodded and placed a soft kiss on the Dark Swan's lips, "I promise I will do everything in my power to help you and support you. Anything else?"

"Let me take care of you and Henry, please? Regina he needs me, I need him. Please just let me love you. Maleficent treated you so horribly, please just let show you what I can do," Emma practically begged, "Let me help you fulfill your dream."

"Emma-"

"Please, you deserve it."

"Ok," she cried, "Ok, Emma."

"I promise, I won't hurt you or let you down. I'm yours one hundred percent, all yours. Do you promise the same thing?" Emma asked.

Regina looked in the deep green eyes for a reason to say no, she was terrified of being hurt but she decided to let her heart decide for her and not her brain, "Yes, I promise."

They sealed their promise with a kiss and allowed their bodies to tangle together before drifting off to sleep.

 **Review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT!**

 **Happy #CTFTHURSDAY! New story coming soon! PLEASE REVIEW! A LOT OF MYSTERIOUS STUFF COMING!**

Chapter 13: Mother's Intuition

Emma stood inside of Chanel New York, she sat on the small couch as she waited. A blonde woman wearing very tight jeans walked past, Emma's eyes followed her ass all the way to the register, "You know your wandering eyes are going to be your downfall," Hades smirked as he came in the door.

Emma rolled her eyes, "You're late."

"Sorry, wifey wanted to have a little fun this morning," he smirked. The blonde walked past Hades on her way out the door and he found himself looking at her backside as well, "The devil is playing tricks on us."

Emma chuckled, "I've never had a weak mind," she shrugged, "She's not my type, I like brunette's."

"Speaking of," he smiled, "How is Regina?"

"She's good, been living with me for about 12 hours now, I can't complain," Emma shrugged, "Why'd you want to meet in a women's boutique?"

"To shop for my wife of course," he shrugged before walking off and looking around the store, Emma quickly followed him, "I haven't gotten her a gift in a while, she deserves one."

Emma looked around, "Gifts...maybe I should get Regina something."

"That would be smart Swan, trust me, I'll show you all the ropes. Anyway, there's a shipment coming in tonight, it's a big one. I want to hijack it and take the drugs for myself," he stated, "What do you think?"

"I think killing Gold was my last job, you said this would be legal," Emma scoffed.

"So I lied a little bit so you'd show up this morning," he shrugged, "No big deal. Emma come on, these are free drugs I'm talking about. Extra money, for doing nothing. We take all the drugs on the boat and get out of there, in and out. Then we can flip that money, come on, help me. Your crew is way bigger than mine."

Emma sighed, "What time?"

"10pm," he smirked, "So I take that as a yes?"

Emma picked up a very nice blouse with a zipper in the middle, "That's a yes."

"Great," Hades smiled, "Regina won't like that…"

"I think she will," she argued.

"Oh please, a zipper? She might zip up a nipple in that thing," he scoffed.

"I'm getting it, I think she'll like it," Emma shrugged before walking off.

 **XXXXX**

"Oh my gosh, I love it!" Regina smiled as she clutched the blouse to her chest.

Emma smiled proudly, "I knew you would babe," she nodded.

Regina kissed Emma as she gently pushed her against her office door, "You are too sweet."

Emma bit her lip, "Ever had office sex?"

Regina stepped back, "Yes, but we won't be doing that today. You heard what the doctor said no intense physical activity."

Emma pulled her closer, "Come on," she pecked her lips, "You could always just...ride-"

Regina laughed, "Oh I see, let me do all of the work? Think again Swan, just wait until you're all better, that way, it'll be more fun."

Emma bit her lip, "I want you now though."

"All good things come to those who wait," Regina winked before walking back over to her desk.

Emma leaned back on the door, "Well I came over here to tell you that I'm working late tonight…"

Regina raised her brow, "Excuse me?"

"Hades needs my help," Emma rubbed the back of her neck, "I know I said I'd stop and I will, after this."

Regina sighed, "Emma, do you really want to stop?"

"Baby you know I do," Emma sighed.

"Hmm, I suppose I don't have a problem with it…" She walked back over to Emma, "Just be careful, ok? I don't fully trust him."

"Yeah, your relationship is so weird with him," Emma stated.

"I know because I haven't decided if I actually like him," she chuckled before placing a soft kiss on Emma's lips, "Resisting you is hard."

"Oh yeah?" Emma smirked before tickling the brunette not expecting her to yelp with laughter. Regina's laugh was one of the rare things in life that could make your heart skip a beat. Emma laughed as she tickled her before stopping and kissing her again.

"Regina, I can't believe—Well what do we have here?" Cora questioned with a raised brow.

Regina jumped out of Emma's arms, "Mother—What are you—Hello," she sighed.

"Hello dear," Cora nodded, she looked at Emma, "And you are?"

"Emma Swan ma'am," she held out her hand, Cora hesitantly shook it, "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Cora Mills, excuse me Miss Swan I would like some privacy with my daughter if you don't mind," Cora scoffed.

Emma nodded before giving Regina a wary look and exiting her girlfriend's office. Regina turned red, "What are you doing here mother?" She asked as she made her way back to her seat behind her desk.

"Well it isn't like you call me as much as your sister," she scoffed as she sat down in front of Regina's desk, "I came to chat with you, to see if the rumors were true. You really are dating a criminal."

"She's not-"

"Oh please Regina!" Cora snapped, "You can't fool me like everyone else. You think I don't watch the news or hear the stories? What on earth are you doing with that...woman? Then you have the nerve to have my grandson around her!"

"Mother, you don't know her. She's a boss, just like the rest of us, she's not a criminal. Henry's fine, you know I would never put anyone before him," Regina argued, "I just want to be happy...she makes me happy."

Cora frowned, "A boss? How? Illegally!"

"No, she's a investor-"

"Oh you mean like Hades? I don't understand why you and your sister insist on falling for these disgusting people. Regina, you can't seriously be falling for her? She's a killer!" Cora exclaimed, "What if one day she gets angry with you and snaps your neck? Emma Swan is a nightmare dressed as a daydream. I've heard about what happens when someone gets on her bad side. She's ruthless Regina."

Regina sighed, "Mother, why do you care so much? Huh? All of a sudden? Maleficent emotionally abused me for two years and you couldn't care less, now I randomly mater?"

"You've always mattered! Even when I found out that you preferred...women, I always made sure you mattered!" Cora yelled.

"That's a lie! You said I was disgusting and that I would catch an STD! You beat me with a bible until I was blue and black!" Regina yelled back.

"IT WAS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD! I DON'T WANT TO FIND YOU IN A DITCH REGINA! MESSING WITH THAT GIRL WILL BREAK YOUR HEART AND YOU KNOW IT! SHE'S DANGEROUS!" Cora yelled.

"You don't know anything mother," Regina gritted out, "You don't know her!"

"I know that she's a murder! People like her have no morals, no codes, no boundaries. She is too powerful!"

"So what?!" Regina asked, "She's not dangerous to me!"

"If you want to be a damn fool then so be it!" Cora stood up, "That girl will ruin you, she already has. I know you're having sex with her, I know you're moaning her name, allowing her to own you, allowing her darkness to seep into your soul, it's disgusting. People like her feed off of power, they always want something from us. Just remember, while you're sleeping with the devil, the lord is watching," she hissed before storming out.

Regina leaned back in her chair and huffed, she refused to cry. Her mother knew how to get under her skin. She was wrong, she was so wrong, Emma wasn't heartless. She was simply misunderstood but so was Regina, could that be blinding her from reality? Was Emma really as bad as people made it seem? Was Emma dangerous?

 **XXXXX**

Emma hugged her mother from behind as she iced a homemade cake, "Hello beautiful," she kissed her cheek, "No work today?"

"Didn't feel like it, check the shop for me later?" Emma nodded, Sarah sighed, "How are you feeling?"

"Great," Emma nodded, "I love you so much ma."

"Aww, I love you too. What do you want?" She raised her brow.

Emma chuckled, "Nothing, just expressing my love. I'm going to stay here for while and then I'll be on my way. I'll be in the vacant apartment upstairs-"

"Emma Swan," Sarah stopped to face her daughter, "What's going on up there?"

"Nothing ma, I'm just telling you so you don't come up there ok? I know we own the building but still, stay down here, for me?"

Sarah sighed and shook her head, "You just got out of the hospital, you're going to hurt yourself again-"

"I'm not, I'm fine," Emma stated, "I just have to handle some business."

"There better not be any drugs up there, I'm so tired of that. You need to step away from all do this," Sarah said, "You have that lovely woman and her son, I thought they meant something to you."

"They do," she nodded.

"Then why do you insist on looking for trouble, I can hardly sleep at night Emma, people actually want to kill you, do understand how scary that is for me? As a mother? And then your brother waltz in here at all different hours of the night," she shook her head.

"I'll handle Jesse, he's getting out of control," she said, "And don't worry about me, these are my streets, everything will be fine. I promise, I'm walking away from all of this and moving all of us out of New York as soon as possible."

"Why can't we go now? We have the money-"

"Ma," Emma whined, "I got it, ok?" She kissed her cheek and left out. She owned the all of the town houses on their block, one of them was vacant, she travel there and went up the stairs. She smiled when she saw King by the door waiting for her, she squatted and rubbed her dog's head, "Hello big guy, uncle Neal actually brought you this time," she smiled as the dog licked her face, "Ok, let's get to work." She opened the door leading to an empty room and nearly choked, "Whew, someone needs a bath," she smirked as she saw Arthur hanging from the ceiling by his wrist.

"I've been here for weeks!" He hissed.

"We showered him once a week," Neal shrugged.

Emma looked around at her Dark Ones, "Everyone this is the man that killed August, today we avenge him!" Everyone cheered, she held her hand up, "King Arthur is what they call you?"

"I am a king, I'm pure royalty," he hissed.

"Well to me, you're nothing but a snake!" Emma snapped.

"I'm not the real snake," he hissed back, her brow raised signaling him to go on, "I was simply following orders…"

"From who? Gold?" She questioned.

"No, your new bestie," he hissed, "He told me to go shoot up your house, when I got there your brother was outside, one of my crew members...he told me who he was to you and I—I was young and dumb, I shouldn't shot him."

"You're damn right, he didn't do anything to anybody," she looked at Neal, "Hades did this?"

"That's what it sounds like? He wanted you dead but that was a long time ago Emma-"

"I don't care," she snapped, "He's the reason my brother is dead!"

"Hades has been nothing but our friend-"

"He's a snake," she snapped before taking a deep breath, she looked at Arthur, "Explain it all, I'm listening."

"Gold and Hades had a truce, they agreed to stop anyone working working the streets, even innocent teenagers like you and Neal, they said you were a threat. When we left to finish the job, Hades had snaked Gold and robbed him, starting their feud, Hades was tired of being Gold's bitch, once he left he called me to tell me to stop while I was ahead but...August-"

"Was already bleeding out on the concrete," Emma sneered.

"See Hades was just trying to fool Gold," Neal said.

"Emma, let's just talk to him, it'll make it easier to walk away from this," Merlin whispered, "We don't have to kill Hades, come on...think about Regina-"

"Enough," she stopped him, "He'll live," she sighed before circling Arthur, "But he will not."

"Emma," Lance started, "He—Well wasn't he just following orders? I mean maybe-"

"Excuse me what?" She glared at him, she looked at Neal, "Neal, wasn't August a sweet kid? Always respectful?"

"Yeah, he was a great kid," Neal nodded.

"He was told to come home right after school, he was just _following orders_ but he ended up dead," she looked at Lance, "So what's the difference?"

"There is none-"

"Didn't think so," she shrugged, "King!" She called, the Tibetan Mastiff walked over to her, Arthur began to squirm.

"No, please, that thing is a killer!" He yelled.

Emma smirked, "I know, one of the most protective and deadly dogs known to man," she looked at her huge dog, "King, kill," she instructed before stepped away from Arthur. The Dark Ones watched the massive dog circle around Arthur before attacking him, biting him everywhere he could. Arthur screamed as he bled out, Emma watched but she wasn't satisfied, this is the man that killed her brother for crying out loud, "STOP!" She yelled to get the dog's attention, "Everybody out."

"What? Why?" Merlin asked.

"EVERYBODY OUT!" She shouted causing them all to jump and leave quickly, she looked at her dog, "You too," she nodded. He hesitated but obliged. Emma looked at Arthur who was shaking and whimpering due to the lingering pain that the dog inflicted on him, he had too many bite marks to count, he was losing blood by the second.

"What...will you do to me?" He asked.

She pulled out her gun and placed it on a nearby table, "It's just me and you now, I've been waiting on this day for 13 years. Everyday I searched for the man who killed my brother, now that I'm face to face with you, I don't know how to finish, so many ideas…"

"Just kill me already!" He screamed out in pain.

"Oh no," she chuckled, "You don't deserve that." She picked her gun and shot him the stomach causing him to scream out, "Yeah I know the feeling," she shrugged. An idea came to her, opened the door to find Neal waiting anxiously, "Tear him limb from limb," she said.

Neal smirked, "Gladly."

* * *

"So tell me again why Aurora placed her boutique in Brooklyn?" Kat scoffed as her and Regina exited her Benz layer that evening.

"Something about getting back to our roots, you _do_ remember where we grew up right?" Regina asked.

Kat rolled her eyes, "Ugh yes I do and I also remember working very hard to leave this place," she said as she grimaced at a few guys on standing on the corner.

"So have I but yet here we are," Regina chuckled as she opened the door to the boutique.

"Well guess who finally decided to stop by!" Aurora announced with a bright smile, "Look around, let me know if you like anything."

Regina walked over to the counter while Kat looked around, "So how's business?"

"It's doing just fine," Aurora said, "Wish you were here running it with me."

Regina sighed, "Well at least one of us is living out our dream."

"You still can, if you want to," Aurora smiled as she rang up a customer.

"I don't have time for that, I have Henry to think about and I'm not financially stable enough to just go out on a wem and jump start a fashion line and run a boutique," Regina sighed.

"Yeah but your girlfriend does," Aurora said in a song-sing.

"I could never ask Emma to do that, it would be too much money," Regina stated.

"Emma Swan?" The customer asked.

"Yes," Regina blushed.

"You're dating Emma Swan?" Regina nodded, everyone in the boutique paused and stared at her, "Oh wow, that's incredible. Emma is like our savior," Regina's brow went up, "Brooklyn's I mean," she chuckled.

"Oh really?" Regina questioned.

"Hell yes," the woman chuckled, "She owns so many apartment buildings, is always giving money to schools, and she even built a park. She's the reason my girlfriend and I haven't moved from Brooklyn."

Wow, she really is powerful, she thought. Regina smiled, "Well I guess it's nice to hear to some good stories about my girlfriend."

"Well if you want to hear more, I'll be here in Brooklyn," she shrugged, "I'm Clarke by the way."

"Regina Mills," Regina smiled.

"Ooohh you're the realtor lady," she nodded, "Fancy. I agree with Aurora, ya know? It's not too late to start your dream," she winked before sending a 'Thank You' to Aurora and leaving out.

"Sweet girl," Regina announced.

"Yeah well she has to be considering that her girlfriend is just as ruthless as yours," Aurora shrugged, "These youngins are wild Regina, completely fearless."

 **XXXXX**

"I thought I'd find you here," Ruby stated as she entered Sarah's Ice Cream Parlor, "Working for mother dearest?"

"Just keeping up the shop for her," Emma sighed. Truth be told, she was only there to avoid working with Hades tonight, she had been thinking all day. Ever since that talk with her mom, she really did want to leave New York at some point, settle down and start a family but was it possible. She secretly wished she could have all of New York and not share it, that way she'd control the streets and make sure they were safe enough for Henry but for now, she shook away those thoughts, "What do you want Ruby?"

She sat down and crossed her legs, "I want to know...why her?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, Emma I've been down for you for two fucking years, it's not fair!" Ruby snapped, "You can't tell me you don't feel anything for me."

"You threw away your opportunity Ruby," Emma shrugged, "We were just fucking, you knew that."

"You are so heartless and cruel, do you even have feelings?!" Ruby yelled tearfully.

"Yeah I do! I had some for you!" Emma yelled, "I had to let them go when you fucked Neal!"

Ruby froze, "You—How do you even know about that?"

"Oh come on, he's my best friend, you thought I wouldn't find out?! I tested you!" She yelled.

"You tested me?! What does that even mean?" Ruby walked closer to her and scoffed.

"Ruby, you know I don't trust easily, I wasn't sure if I could settle down with you. You're a flirt, so I told Neal to hit on you, if you declined, fine, I'd get in relationship with you. If you went for it, which you did, I told him to go all the way, which he did. You act like a hoe, you get treated like one," Emma stated before Ruby slapped her hard.

"Everything is just a game to you! I didn't mean to sleep with-"

"Save it for someone who cares, I actually liked you but you ruined it, so don't come here asking me dumb questions," Emma snapped, " _You_ ruined what we had. So I simply traded in a peasant for a Queen."

Ruby let tears escape, "So that's it? We're done."

"Yup," Emma sighed, "It was fun while it lasted."

"Fine," she said, "I—Bye," she shook her head before storming out.

* * *

1am approached as Regina laid in bed awake, she couldn't sleep. Her mind was soaring, most of her thoughts were on Emma: her whereabouts, the fact that she was with Hades, and the fact that this was her life now. Emma's bed was very comfortable but it was also very big, being in it alone simply made the loneliness seem worse. JoJo, Emma's pit bull, laid at the foot of the king sized bed. This was useless, Regina knew she wasn't going to get any sleep so she reached over and called her sister.

"You know Regina, some people actually like to sleep at this hour," Zelena's raspy voice came through the phone with an agitated tone.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," Regina sighed, "Emma isn't home yet and I can't sleep, is Hades there?"

"He's been here all night dear, your girlfriend cancelled on him earlier and left him in a pissy mood so I simply...erased it from him memory," she smirked.

"Spare me the details," Regina scoffed, "If she's not working with Hades then where the hell is she?" Regina asked with her eyebrows furrowed.

 **XXXXX**

It had been a while since Emma walked through the slums of Brooklyn but she needed to visit an old friend, someone who trusted and understood her and vise versa. She pulled her hood over her head and stuck her hands in her pockets as she walked up to an old brownstone, she traveled around to the back as she nodded at a few miscellaneous thugs surrounding the place. Once at the back door, she looked at the man guarding the door, "You gonna let me in or what?"

"Do I know you?" The deep voice asked. She sighed and took off her hood, his eyes widened, "The Dark Swan, I-I—My apologies-"

"Just let me through," she snapped.

"Yes, of course," he nodded quickly before stepping aside and allowing Emma inside of the building.

She traveled downstairs and down a dark hall leading deeper in the building, she smirked when she saw her old friend chilling in a vintage Italian throne chair with a bored look on her face, "Oh don't tell me you're bored," Emma smirked.

The woman sat up and smirked at her old friend, "Emma?" She squinted due to the dimly lit basement, "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help," she nodded.

The woman stood up and walked towards the blonde, "Anything," she breathed.

"I want to end this once and for all, I'm burned out and tired. I feel like I can't trust anyone, I'm stressed, I just—It's time to-"

"Visit the dark side," an intrigued brow went up.

Emma chuckled, "I should've known you'd see it my way."

"So we kill a few people and end this," she shrugged, "For you, I'll do it."

"You sure? Things are going to get ugly, we're going to have to cut ties with a lot of people-"

"Emma, I'm with you," she nodded, "You know I'm down for any fight," she smirked.

"It'll be a war," Emma stated.

"Then so be it," she shrugged, "Let's do it."

Emma gave her a sincere smile, "Thank you...Lexa."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **I know I know, it's super late but I've erased and rewritten this chapter so much it's not even funny and I** ** _still_** **don't know if I'm satisfied with it. I was going to post it Thursday but Twitter said I should just do it today. Broken Too will be up later tonight and CTF will be Thursday still. Enjoy.**

Chapter 14

Emma stepped off of her elevator and sighed, it had been a long night. Her and Lexa got some work done though, it was now 2:23am. She traveled to her bedroom surprised to find Regina still awake sitting in bed scowling at her, "Woah, what are you doing up?"

Regina looked at her phone, "Where have you been? Do you know how worried sick I was? I couldn't sleep."

"Why?" Emma looked at her confused, "I told you I'd be out late."

"Yes but with Hades, I don't appreciate you lying-"

"I didn't lie, that was the plan but I don't want to help him anymore," she scoffed as she took off her pants and shirt.

"Why not? What happened?" Regina questioned.

"Don't want to talk about it," Emma shrugged.

Regina frowned, "This doesn't work like that Emma, you can't just come home all types of hours the night and expect me to be ok with it."

Emma slid into bed and pecked her lips, "I know I'm sorry, I was taking care of some business."

"All night?" Regina asked.

"Yes baby," she nodded, she pulled Regina close and allowed her to cuddle into her, "Lay down some rules, I've never done this before, help me."

"Well one, you can't scare me like this, you're already hurt and supposed to be on bed rest, I need you home and little earlier and I need you to respect my wishes. You want me to give you 110%, I need the same thing," she sighed, "Two, you're not leaving the house tomorrow you need to rest."

"But I'm fine, I'm healed-"

"Are you?" Regina questioned, "So if I do this," she merely taps Emma's wound and the blond gritted her teeth, "See, it still hurts like hell, just because you were released from the hospital doesn't mean you're fully ok. All I'm asking for is one day, in the house, relaxing."

Emma sighed before nodding, "Anything for you."

Regina blushed, "Don't sweet talk me, you're still in trouble."

"Are you sure?" Emma smirked before kissing her neck.

Regina her lip, "Yes, I'm very sure. Goodnight," she said before rolling over.

Emma pouted, she wasn't used to this so she sighed, "Night," before turning over.

 **XXXXX**

Regina woke due to her phone ringing, she quickly answered it not wanting to wake Emma, "Hello?" She said with a raspy voice.

"Where are you? I've been knocking on your for nearly ten minutes, I thought you said you won't working today," Kat asked in a confused tone.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to tell you I was staying with Emma for a week," Regina smacked her forehead.

"Oh well that's...interesting. So I guess I'll see you later?" She asked, "It's nearly noon."

"Uh no, no, you can just come over here and we'll have our talk. Is everything ok?" Regina asked.

"No, Frederick and I had a huge fight last night," Kat sighed.

"Oh god, come right over. I'll text you the address," she said before hanging up. Regina sighed as she let her head drop back down on the pillow, she looked at the sleeping blonde next to her. She was so peaceful when she slept, her mouth slightly parted and her hand in her underwear. Speaking of that, Regina couldn't help but notice the large bulge failing to hide in them. Now, curious and horny, Regina leaned over and kissed the blonde's neck softly before straddling her, "Wake up baby," she said, the blonde didn't move. Feeling Emma's bulge against her panty clad core was making her wet, she groaned, she didn't want to wait anymore. She pulled down the boxers and allowed the hard shaft to spring out, "Oh my god," she mumbled, the blonde was hard that it was making her hornier. She grabbed the shaft and guided it into her way arm core making her whimper.

The blonde was so thick, Regina still wasn't fully used to it. She wasn't expecting Emma to jump up and grab her hips, "What are you doing?!" She panted.

"I'm sorry, I just—I'm sorry," Regina said, she was terrified, the look in Emma's eyes was a mix between fear and anger.

Emma let out a sigh of relief, "It's fine, I just...I don't like being touched without warning. You know why-"

"Yeah I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking clearly," Regina said as she started raising up.

"Ah ah ah," Emma smirked, "I didn't say we couldn't continue," she jerked her hips upward, "Just don't that again ok? Just wake me up next time."

Regina nodded causing Emma to jerk her hips again, she yelped, "You're so hard this morning."

"I was dreaming about you," Emma smirked, Regina began to rock her hips, "God, you feel so good."

Regina began to ride Emma harder, she threw her head back as she bounced, "Mm you're so big."

"Yeah? You like that?" Emma groaned.

"Oh my god, Yes!" She moaned.

Emma gripped her tighter and began pounding her down on her dick, "Fuck," she hissed. Regina's breast were bouncing so beautifully, taunting Emma, she knew she tried to sit up it would hurt like so she stayed laying down. She closed her eyes, "I love your pussy," she groaned, it was an honest statement, she couldn't get enough of it, she wanted nothing more but to flip her over and pound Regina until she was swollen but she couldn't due to this stupid wound.

"Look at me," Regina moaned, knocking Emma out of her thoughts.

Emma looked up at Regina and allowed the eyes to meet, she felt an unfamiliar tingling in her stomach, her chest tightened. What the hell was happening? Regina bit her lip and let a smile play on her face, the blonde swallowed, Regina made her feel so weird. She was so beautiful and enchanting, she made Emma's heart beat faster. Emma groaned, "Fuck!" She grabbed Regina's hip and slowed her motion.

"What's wrong?" Regina looked at her with worried eyes.

"I just—Can we stop? I'm sorry, my mind is wondering and I'm not here, you deserve my full attention," Emma sighed, scared of what she was feeling.

"Talk to me…" Regina said as she slid off of Emma.

"I'm in pain, this stupid wound. You're look all sexy and I can't do the things I want so I don't want to do it at all," Emma lied, sure her wound was tender but it wasn't painful enough to stop sex. The blonde was simply scared, "I know you didn't cum-"

"It's fine, I'm fine. I'm more worried about you," Regina as she laid next to her, "Relax, it'll be ok. I want you to heal a little more so the pain will stop. Stay in the house for me, please? You already said you would..."

Emma nodded, "Anything for you."

 **XXXXX**

"So Henry wants to stay with you?" Kat asked as she wrote on her notepad as she sat at Emma's kitchen island.

"Yes, he does. He told Emma that Mal...hits him. I have been avoiding it because well—Kat you know how much we went through to make Henry! I don't want to go to jail or for her to die or something, but I also don't want Henry to be hurt. He's everything so I've just been keeping him away from her. When we see this judge tomorrow I need to tell her the truth," Regina sighed.

"Yes you do," Kat sighed, she noticed a familiar look in Regina's eyes, "Oh my god, you still love her," she gasped.

Regina's eyes widened, "Huh? What? Are you crazy? Ew, no. I care about her wellbeing."

"How dare you lie to me?" Kat shook her head, "You still love that...imbecile."

"I don't Kat," Regina shook her head.

"I see it in your eyes," Kat snapped.

She sighed, "It's not what you think."

"Then what is it Regina?! Because I'm not going to let you go back to her again, when will you learn that enough is enough?" Kat asked.

"Kat it's not like that-"

"THEN WHAT IS IT LIKE REGINA?!" She yelled.

"I LOVE SOMEBODY ELSE, OK?!" Regina yelled.

Kat swallowed, "I—You what?"

"The look," Regina sighed, "Wasn't about Mal…"

"How? We're sitting trying to prepare you for court tomorrow with the devil and you mean to tell me somebody else is on your mind," Kat asked, Regina nodded, "Is it Emma?" Regina dropped her head, "Oh my god! Regina!"

Regina looked up at her best friend tearfully, "I know," she breathed out, she braced her hands on the island and leaned forward, "I know it's soon but—God, she makes me feel like I've never felt before, I just...I don't know Kat."

Kat examined her best friend's behavior, she sighed, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Regina nodded as she bit her lip.

"Regina she's...I don't know. I mean she's killed people," Kat sighed, "I know it seems like I'm dragging this on but she's so dangerous and scary and-"

"Sweet and caring," Regina stated, Kat raised her brow, "She always puts me first Kat, she makes me feel like I'm the only girl in the world and I won't be ashamed of loving her no matter what you say."

"Hey, I didn't even say much, it's just odd that's all. If you're happy then...be happy. The Emma everyone else sees isn't the same Emma you see, I get that. I'm just worried, ok? Look what we're doing right now? Preparing a case for a full custody battle with Mal, she was once your...world. I love you more than I love myself Regina, you're my best friend, can you imagine how scary it is to hear you say that you love someone again and that someone just happens to be the most powerful person in New York with so much ability to hurt you. I just want what's best for you," Kat said.

Regina nodded, "I know, I'm crazy."

"No you're not, who cares how soon it is?!" She scoffed, "If you love then love her and let her love you back."

"That's all she's been asking me to do," Regina chuckled.

"Then let her!" Kat snapped.

"I am!" Regina snapped back, she froze when she heard a door open, "Act natural," she whispered to Kat who simply nodded, "Well look who's finally up," she smiled as Emma entered the kitchen in her boxers, "It's almost 2 dear."

"Hey…" Emma yawned, "I needed that sleep."

"I'm sure you did," Regina nodded.

Emma turned around and saw Kat sitting on the other side of the island and jumped, "Oh shit, I did not know you were here," she said as she placed her hands over her crotch.

Kat chuckled, "Hello dear."

"Hey Kat," Emma said before opening the fridge and getting a water bottle, "I can uh put on some pants be right back," she said quickly before turning and leaving.

Regina blushed, "Please tell you didn't see anything."

"Oh hunny how could I miss it?" Kat teased, "I can see why you're in love."

She turned more red, "It's not just that."

"What did I miss?" Emma asked as she walked back in the kitchen and hugged Regina from behind.

"Nothing much, just preparing for court with Maleficent," Regina said as she leaned back into the blonde and let out a happy sigh.

"Yeah? Well don't worry too much, it'll work out for the best. Blu will see that Henry deserves the best and we all know who that is," Emma stated before kissing the side of Regina's head.

Kat could vomit at the cuteness, Regina was really happy, "So Emma I have a question to ask."

"Shoot," she shrugged.

"I heard that you turned down our little Belle, I want to know why." she stated.

"Kat!" Regina gasped.

Emma blushed a bit, "Oh, uh yeah, sorry 'bout that. Uh it's simple Regina, I don't want to share Regina. Tell me Kat," she hugged Regina and placed her chin on her shoulder, "If you had the most beautiful woman in the world, would share her or have a need for anyone else?"

Regina couldn't help but smile, Kat nodded, "Point taken."

"Thought you'd understand," she nodded, "Oh shit, I have to feed the dogs," she let go out Regina and face palmed herself.

"I've already taken care of that, dear," Regina nodded.

"You? You fed my dogs?" Regina nodded, "I thought you were scared of them…"

Regina shrugged, "They're sweet."

"You are perfection," Emma smiled before pecking her lips.

Kat rolled her eyes, "Ew, I think I'm going to be sick. Stop so I can tell Regina about Frederick."

"That's my cue to leave," Emma chuckled, "Have fun having girl talk," she kissed Regina again before leaving out of the kitchen.

 **XXXXX**

Emma was sitting on the couch watching Law and Order: SVU a few hours later when Henry came and sat next to her, "Hi," she said.

"Hey," he nodded stiffly.

"Decided to actually talk to me now?" She asked.

"Well not really but I have a question and mom's not here so…."

"What's up, kid?" She asked.

"Can violet come over?" He asked, "Just for a little while."

"Sure," she shrugged.

"Awesome," he smiled, "Thanks Emma."

"No problem kid, you did finish your homework, didn't you?" She asked.

"Yeah but why do you care?" He scoffed.

She looked at him, "What kinda question is that?"

"I'm just asking because for a second there it almost sounded like you actually cared about me," he scoffed.

"Ugh, Henry I do care about you! I care about you so much that I talked to your mom and she's agreed to let us be a real family," Emma said.

"What? No way," he said.

"Yes way, kid. You want us to be a real family and stuff so be it," she smiled.

"Thanks Emma," he hugged her, "You're awesome, I'm sorry for being a dick."

She wince a little with pain, "A big dick."

He laughed, "I'm going to shower before she gets here."

 **XXXXX**

"Who is your friend dear? Will this take long?" Regina asked from the passenger seat.

"Nah, she should come right outside. Her name is Lexa," Emma said.

"Is she in the same business as you?" She asked.

"You really want to know?" Emma asked with a little smile.

Regina leaned over and kissed her cheek, "I want to know everything about you."

Emma blushed a bit, "Oh well uh ok, Lexa is an assassin, she's commander."

"Like a hit man?" Regina raised her brow.

"Yup, she fights and stuff, no guns. Very old school, she kills people for money," Emma shrugged.

"Awesome!" Henry said from the backseat.

"And she's coming with us today, why?" Regina asked after shooting Henry a glare.

"I don't trust Maleficent, at all. Just trust me, ok?" She asked.

Regina nodded in agreement, she was nervous for today. Sure Kat was her lawyer but she still was a bit worried. Anything could happen today. Once Emma dropped Henry and Regina off at the courthouse, she didn't want to go in, she didn't want to cause any trouble so she sat outside in her truck with Lexa.

"You see that car?" Emma asked from her truck.

"Yeah," Lexa nodded.

"That car belongs to Cruella De Vil, she used to work for Gold. She's probably here as Mal's protection, keep an eye on her, she's a wild card," Emma nodded.

"Got it," Lexa nodded. She respected Emma so much, like most people did. She looked up to the blonde, in her eyes, Emma was the best, she wanted to be the best.

"Ok good, Neal and Merlin are around here somewhere. I'm going to go and try to hear what they are talking about," Emma said before hopping out of the car.

Inside was quite the battle, Mal was using everything she could to try and get Henry to be hers solely. Blu sighed and rubbed her temples, "Enough," she told Ursula, who was representing Mal, "Miss Moore do you have anything to say?"

"Your honor, I'm simply worried for Henry's safety, I want him safe at all times and considering the company Regina keeps there's no guarantee that he will be," Maleficent stated causing Regina to roll her eyes, she knew Mal would try and use Emma against her.

"Elaborate," Blu said.

"Regina is currently dating Emma Swan, a very dangerous," she emphasized, "drug dealer."

"She does not deal drugs," Regina snapped.

"Enough! Maleficent I'm well aware of who Emma Swan is and what is said about her but I can't base my judgement off of rumors. I'm not stupid but if you are truly concerned, I will look into it, I would need to see Miss Swan's record," Blu stated.

Kat smirked, "We actually have it, Fred?" She looked at her husband. They were still upset with eachother but who could say no to Kat?

Frederick hated Emma but handed her record to Blu, "Thank you detective," she said.

"Your honor, you should have two folders in your hands. One, belongs to Emma Swan, the other belongs to Cruella De Vil, one of Maleficent closest friends. Regina has concerns as well, the company Maleficent keeps are far more dangerous than we expected," Kat said before smirking at Mal causing her to sweat like a sinner in church.

Blu looked at both files for a while, her facial expressions went from intrigued, to confused, to surprised, and finally resting at angry. She looked up, "Maleficent are you aware that your representative was arrested with Miss De Vil two years ago on a gun charge? How dare you two come in here and disrespect me, you thought I wouldn't find out? You yourself are even in this file, it reads 'Cruella De Vil was arrested for mob action due to a brawl in Queens, she and one other woman (Maleficent Moore) were the only ones prosecuted, 2011."

"Your honor I can-"

"I do not need to hear anything else. You're concerned about the wrong people, Emma Swan is not a threat to Henry Mills according to this but you on the other hand come in here with a bag of lies and unfit lawyer, so now what do you think is going to happen?" Blu asked.

XXXXX

"What happened?" Emma asked as Regina and Henry walked outside.

"Welp, looks like we're stuck with him," Regina smirked.

"Yes! WooHoo, FULL CUSTODY!" Emma yelled, she hugged Regina and kissed her head, "I'm happy for you baby."

"Thank you, dear," she nodded.

"I declare a dinner," Emma smiled.

Maleficent came out out the courthouse livid, Regina now controlled everything, she couldn't see her son when she wanted now. If there's one thing Maleficent hates, it's not being in charge. She walked over to Cruella's car, "Follow them," she said as she got in, "This isn't over."

So they did, they tried to be discreet but Emma noticed the the car, Cruella's car wasn't easy to hide. Neal said they'd all meet at her place so she assumed that they were close behind her, the ride to the house was quick anyway.

Emma got out of the car with a smile on her, "Do you know what this means kid?"

"It means mom and I are moving in," Henry smirked.

"Oh?" Emma's eyes got wide.

"No that doesn't mean that," Regina glared at Henry, "It means that you don't have to suffer anymore, you'll be showed love at all times."

"Yeah kid, I love-" Emma was cut off by Maleficent coming up behind her and placing her in a choke hold, she chuckled, "Snake."

"Never turn your back Swan," she hissed, "Grab them."

Cruella grabbed Henry, "You're coming with me darling."

"Henry!" Regina cried as two men snatched her up, "Don't touch me," she snapped.

Emma struggled to get free, that feeling she felt earlier with Regina was back and it scared her. Mal smirked, "You're so weak."

"I was just shot you idiot," she said before elbowing her in her stomach and getting out of the chokehold, "And I'm not weak," she mentioned before attacking the blonde, she punch her in her face a few times before she was grabbed and held up, Mal punched her in her stomach causing her to scream out in agonizing pain.

"Emma!" Regina panicked, "She taking my baby," she cried.

"Lexa," she panted, she was in so much pain but she had to be strong for her family.

"Are you calling for help?" Mal laughed, "You're pathetic, I'll take care of Regina and Henry, don't worry," she smirked before punching Emma in the face while her friends held up.

Emma nodded as she mentally counted down in her head, it wasn't long before Lexa and the Dark Ones showed up. Weak Emma was suddenly gone, kicked both men that were holding her in the knees causing them to fall to the ground, she quickly pulled out her gun and shot both men that were holding Regina, "Go upstairs Regina!"

"But-"

"NOW!" Emma yelled before Mal attacked her, she began beating Maleficent to a pulp.

Lancelot pulled her off of Maleficent, "Stop, Henry needs you," he stated.

Emma stopped and looked at Henry shrugging against Cruella and a man, "Henry duck!" She yelled before pulled out her gun and shooting at them, killing Cruella and wounding the man.

Maleficent was being held back Lance, "This is war!" She hissed.

"Then so be it," Emma nodded.

Henry ran one to Regina hugged her tight. Neal looked at Regina, "Go inside while we handle this."

"No, I'm not leaving her," Regina stated.

"She'll be fine," Lexa reminded, "Just go upstairs."

"Listen here Commander, I don't take orders from you," Regina hissed.

Lexa raised her brow, "Excuse me? Do you know whom you speak to?"

"Ladies, now is not the time," Neal snapped as nodded toward Mal and Emma fighting.

Lexa didn't hesitate to take out her sword and attack a few of Mal's friends, Mulan came out of her nowhere with a sword, Lexa smirked, she loved a battle. She bowed, Mulan bowed before launching at Lexa causing her to lean back, the blade nearly missed her face. She leaned back up before spinning and striking Mulan, slicing her across her chest, she was about to again but Mulan blocked her with her sword.

Emma was getting tired, her wound was hurting like hell. She and Merlin had killed off all of the men there, Maleficent was next but the blonde had retreated to her dead friend's car when Emma wasn't look, "Giving up already?"

"Never dear, this isn't over," Mal smirked before driving off.

 **XXXXX**

"Emma please calm down," Regina said to the blonde who had been pacing for hours, thinking.

"I'm calm," she said quickly, "I just have to...figure some stuff out. She put you two in danger, I can't let that happen again. I should've saw it coming, I mean I-"

"Hey," Regina grabbed her arm, "Look at me…"

"Not now Regina, I have to come up with a pla-"

"I won't repeat myself Swan," she said sternly.

Emma looked at her and sighed, "I could've lost you."

"I know but you didn't, you protected Henry and I," she smiled, "You just have to relax and get some rest, I know you're in pain."

"But Regina I can't-"

She pecked her lips softly, "Shhh, relax," she said before kissing her neck, "Or I could help you."

Emma bit her lip as the brunette kissed her neck, "I need to prepare-"

Regina pecked her lips again, "You need to rest, get in the bed and go to sleep."

"Fine," Emma said before getting into bed.

 **XXXXX**

Merlin walked into his condo with Neal, "I hope Nimue is still awake, she's been so tired lately."

"She's probably sleep bro," he shrugged.

Merlin turned on the light, "NO! No no no no no," he rushed over to Nimue's lifeless body on the floor with a tiny bullet hole in her head, right in the middle of her forehead. He hugged her before letting out an enraged scream, "NO! WHY?! MY BABY WHY! No no no no," he hugged her tighter, "I'm so sorry, God WHY?!"

Neal swallowed tearfully as he closed the door, there was a sticky note on the back of the door, he read it, "This. Is. War. This is from Maleficent."

Merlin was shaking, his veins popped out of his head, "She has no idea what she's done," he said through gritted teeth.

 **Was it completely horrible? Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do NOT own OUAT or the characters.**

 **Letting the characters speak for themselves. I'll post part 2 if I get 20 reviews within the next hour or so! Enjoy! Thanks for being patient! I love you all. HAPPY BIRTHDAY LANA!**

Chapter 15: Dark Swan Rises Part 1

Emma and Regina jumped awake to the sound of banging on the front door, Regina clung to Emma fearfully, "It'll be alright," Emma said as she grabbed her gun and slid out of bed, "Stay in here."

"Be careful," Regina begged.

"I will," Emma nodded. She held her gun behind her back before opening her door slightly, "Who is-"

"Emma please let me in," Merlin cried.

Emma she placed her gun down and snatched the door open only to have him fall onto her, "Merlin, what's going on? It's nearly 4am."

"She killed her, she killed my baby," he cried, "Nimue's gone," he sobbed, "She's gone and I didn't even get to say goodbye."

Emma fought back tears, she was too strong to cry. She bit her lip, "This is my fault, I'm so sorry," she hugged him back, "I'm so sorry."

"No, we are in this together, it's our fault," he nodded, "I should've been more careful."

"She's trying to pick off everyone I love," she said through gritted teeth, "Don't worry, I will kill her."

"No let me, please," he pulled back and looked at her, "Please, I was going to have a little boy. She killed him, please let me do it."

Emma nodded, "I owe you that."

"What's going on?" A sleepy Henry asked as he came out of the guest room.

"Everything is alright kid, go back to bed," Emma instructed.

"But-"

"Now," Emma stated, Henry nodded and went back into the room, "We need—what?" She asked due to Merlin smirking at her.

"You liked doing that didn't you? I can see it in your eyes, you like this whole...stepmom thing," he smirked.

Emma blushed, "I do not," she scoffed, "He's a cool kid, that's all."

"Oh yeah sure," Merlin nodded, "Just call him your son and get it over with."

"I will not," Emma shook her head, "Anyway, we need a plan."

Neal stepped out of the elevator, "You are right my friend, Lance was just shot at."

"Right now?" Emma questioned.

"Yeah they missed but it's the principle," Neal nodded.

"Yeah I know, I just—UGH! I just want to ring her neck," Emma said, "She's upset because Regina has full custody of Henry and she's really just using this as an excuse to try to kill me."

"Emma, I say we attack now. She's gonna pick us off one by one and I say fuck that, we just go for her head," Merlin said.

Emma placed her hands on her head, "I need to think, this is when sex is suppose to come into play."

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me we are getting shot at for this woman and you aren't even fucking her?!" Neal asked.

"Shhh would you keep it down. I am, it's just as of recently I haven't been due to this fucking wound but oh when I'm healed, everything will be back to normal," she smirked.

Neal laughed and Merlin shook his head, "I can't believe she's dead…"

Emma frowned, "I know bro, don't worry, you'll get through this. I need to tell you guys something though," she lowered her voice, "I've been having these...feelings. I think I—well I guess you could say-"

"You love Regina, don't you?" Merlin asked knowingly.

"Yes," she whispered, "I've never felt like this way before. I don't know what to do."

"It's fine Emma, just hold on to her. Please, If you love her, never let her go and we'll get through this," Merlin said causing Neal to roll his eyes.

She nodded, "We all will, look you guys can stay here or whatever but I'm going back to bed, make sure to lock up."

"Got you," Neal nodded.

Emma slid into bed next to Regina and pulled her close and kissed her head. Regina looked at her, "Nimue's dead isn't she?"

Emma sighed, "How much did you hear?"

"Most of it," she dropped her head, "This is all my fault."

"Shh, it's not," she kissed her, "We are in this together, you know that. Relax ok? Everything will be fine. When this is over, I'm going to give you everything you want."

"You know a lot of people promise me things, I'm not really in a believing mood," Regina sighed.

"You can trust me," Emma nodded.

A perfect brow raised, "Really?"

"Yes, really. I mean everything I say Regina, I love—I love the idea of us being a real family and the idea of Henry knowing that he is wanted," she settled with.

"Me too," Regina nodded, "Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise," she said before kissing Regina deeply, the brunette wrapped her arms around her and pulled her closer as she deepened the kiss. Emma began to suck her lip causing Regina to whimper, Emma had this control over her body that she couldn't explain. Regina allowed her fingers to run through the blonde locks just as their tongues began to battle. They loved each other but neither of them admitted it.

 **XXXXX**

"Yes no school!" Henry cheered.

"Emma!" Regina snapped.

"It's for his safety," Emma argued.

"He's been missing too much school," Regina argued back.

"Baby, neither of us can protect him while he's there, I don't want him just out in the open," Emma said, "It's Friday anyway."

"Yeah mom, it's Friday," Henry grinned, "Plus, I don't have practice today."

"See, no harm," Emma shrugged.

"Oh Emma, can Violet come over again?" He asked.

"Again?!" Regina questioned, "Emma what the hell has been going on?"

"Baby baby, relax. You were out with Kat, she came over for a few hours and the door was left open, I got this," Emma said as she pulled her close, "You promised-"

"I know what I promised," she scoffed, "110 percent."

"All in," Emma nodded before kissing her.

"Yuck, come on guys!" Henry groaned as he covered his eyes.

Regina rolled her eyes and smoothed out her pencil skirt, "Whatever, I'm going to the office for a few hours. Stay safe."

"Yes ma'am," Emma nodded.

"Yo, Emma you're gonna come to my game next week right? It's the first game of the season," Henry asked with hopeful eyes.

"Uh I don't know, me and public places don't get along kid," Emma sighed, "I'll try."

"You have to come," he frowned, "I'm in the starting five."

Emma nodded, "I'll try Hen," she looked at Neal and Merlin who were on the couch playing Call of Duty, "Hey, did you take care of that?"

"Yeah, just this morning. Gaston is watching Regina's office as well," Neal said.

"We have an appointment with Walsh later at noon Em," Merlin said.

"Oh yeah? Hmm, I'll go shower then," she nodded and walked into her bedroom just as the phone rang, she quickly answered it, "Yeah?"

"Ok, so I found the fabrics that you asked for," Kat breathed out,"You better marry her and me after this, I had to loop everywhere."

Emma chuckled, "I just want to make her happy Kat," she said as she opened a sketch pad of Regina's, "When I found this pad, I knew what I had to do."

"Well good, have you bought the shop yet?"

"Nope, not yet," Emma sighed, "I've been busy, plus I want to have it fixed up a bit."

"You know she's going to have a heart attack right?" She chuckled.

"Yeah I know, I don't care, I just want her to be happy. I love her Kat," Emma nodded.

"Seriously?" The blonde's eyes widened, "Are you sure? She's been through so much and-"

"I'm positive Kat, I've never had someone care about me as much as she does. Once this is over, everything will be perfect," Emma smiled.

* * *

Regina was looking up empty locations for sale or rent, her dreams still lingering. She wanted her own boutique and that was a fact but was it obtainable? Maybe, if she worked hard enough or if Emma helped but she refused to ask the blonde. There was knock at the door, she let out a soft "come in" without looking up. She could feel the energy in the room shift.

"Good morning," Mal smiled as she stood behind Regina causing her to jump, "Relax."

"What are you doing here?" She sneered.

"Emma had Mulan killed this morning, now I must retaliate. See at first, I was just going to wait for a clear shot at her but now I've changed my mind. I'm going to pick apart her heart then step on it, starting with Neal. I need his address, he moved recently, did you have anything to do with that?" Mal asked, her eyes red.

"No," Regina said quickly.

Mal grabbed her handful of Regina hair causing her to wince, "You've never been a good liar Regina. Give me his address."

"I don't remember," Regina sneered.

Mal let go of her hair and leaned back on the wall behind her, "I can't believe you Regina. Think about all the good times we had together, why are you doing this? Taking my son away from me after everything I went through just to give him to you."

"You didn't even want him," Regina stated, trying to be strong, "You just wanted to look good for your father but you are just like him."

"My father was a manipulative prick and I am nothing like him," she hissed.

"How come you're not?! You've hit me, most importantly, you've hit Henry. You are behaving in a way that I've never seen, I don't even know who you are anymore," Regina said tearfully, "Henry was a deal and you know that, I deserve him. Your mother would be ashamed if she knew what you were doing. This isn't you Maleficent, you think you can beat Emma but you can't. This is her life, she lives it everyday, it's all she knows. You are an engineer, a tech geek, you're trying to play a role that wasn't meant for you."

"Ok you know what, I'm pissed of now so new plan, dear. I'm not going to start with Neal, I'm going to start with you. Ah yes, heartbreak would be much better," Mal nodded, "Since I'm a 'tech geek' and all, I suppose I know how to work a iPhone then," she set her phone up and pressed record, she grabbed Regina's hair again, "I wonder if Emma knows how much of a slut you are," she let go of her hair before groping her breast with both hands.

"Stop it!" Regina pushed her hands off.

"Stand up," she demanded.

"Get out," Regina hissed.

Maleficent sniffled and wiped her nose, "Stand up!"

"Are you high?...I thought you stopped in college…"

"Cocaine is a drug you wouldn't understand. Now stand up!" She barked.

"Fuck you!" Regina spat.

Mal pulled out a gun, Regina gulped, "Ah yes, this always changes things doesn't it," she chuckled as Regina stood up slowly, she bent her over the desk, "Remember when I fucked you on this desk? Hmm? Remember when you were so deeply in love with me that you'd be my little slut," she gripped her hair and pulled her back, causing her to arch her back, "I must admit Regina, you were always the best I've ever had. I invented you, I created the freak you are, how dare you give it all to her," she hissed before smacking her ass hard.

Regina was crying now, she felt so weak, "Please stop."

"You'd do anything I'd say, even gave up your stupid dream of becoming the next Donna Karan all for me," Mal chuckled, "Do you remember?" Regina stated mute, "Answer me!" she yelled.

"Yes," Regina squeaked out.

"Let's relive that memory, shall we?" Mal smirked before pulling down her pants.

 **XXXXX**

"And you said this one is how much?" Emma asked as she held up an AK47 as she stood at the docs.

"Uh for you…" Walsh rubbed his hands together, "I'll let it go for about $800."

Emma rose her brow, "What? How about $500?"

"But that's semi automatic black chrome-"

"500," Emma nodded.

Walsh looked at Neal and Merlin who were standing behind him, he was terrified. The Dark Ones were known for being unpredictable, one wrong word and Emma could snap, "Uh will $600 work for you?"

Emma smirked, "Now we're talking," she nodded before looking around, "How about that Beretta?"

"Oh uh it's mine, it's not for sale," Walsh chuckled.

Neal sucked his teeth, "Wrong word choice."

"I know but how about that ruger over there," he pointed to the box in his trunk, "It's pretty nice huh? That beretta is mine."

Emma frowned and picked up the beretta, "It's mine now," she said before shooting him in the leg causing him to fall on the ground holding his thigh, screaming in pain, "Keeping a loaded gun around the Dark Swan?" She chuckled, "Are you stupid?"

"Fuck!" Walsh groaned from the ground.

"Look at what you guys want…" Emma said to Neal and Merlin before walking further away, she was about call Regina and check on her before a message came to her phone from an unknown number. She pursed her lips before cautiously opening the message, it was video. Emma regretted opening it, she regretted the fact that she couldn't tear her eyes away, she regretted the tear that she let fall. Maleficent had her girlfriend bent over her own desk, screaming and struggling to be released as Maleficent took her from behind. Regina was begging for it stop. Emma couldn't take it anymore, she threw her phone before storming back over to her friends.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked as he watched Emma grabbed the AK47 and Beretta, "Emma…" he started when he noticed her tears.

She pulled out a fat roll of money from the side pocket of her cargo pants, she unraveled the rubber band holding it all together. She took out a few hundred dollar bills and tossed to the man bleeding out on the ground. She looked at her friends, "Let's go," she sniffled.

"What happened?" Neal asked as they began to walk away.

Emma didn't answer him she just continued to walk, "Emma!" Merlin called, "Answer us."

She stopped and turned to face them, "That bitch is fucking with my head ok? She raped Regina, she's taken this too far. I have to kill her today, I can wait another fucking second."

"Wait what? What do you mean she raped Regina?" Merlin asked.

Emma sighed and looked around for her phone she threw, she walked over to the now cracked iPhone and tossed it to Merlin, "See for yourself. I thought you said Gaston was watching her office."

"I thought he was too. Is Regina naked?" He asked before watching it.

"Do you think I'd let you see that if she was? No way, her skirt is just pulled up," Emma said as she began to pace.

Merlin watched along with Neal peaking, "Emma...I'm sorry."

The blonde chuckled, "Sorry? I had one job, to protect her-"

"That's not your job," Neal said.

"Excuse me?" Emma raised her brow.

Neal sighed, "This is fucked up but I mean…"

"Spit it out," Emma snapped.

"SHE'S TROUBLE!" He yelled before sighing, "Ever since she came into your lives it's been hell. You're letting this love shit blind you, all of a sudden you want out the business, for what? To stay at home and rub her feet while her fag son prances around?"

She shoved him hard, "Watch your mouth, you know nothing. You're just making yourself look stupid."

"No you're making us look stupid! This isn't how we do things, we don't let new people in and take orders from them. We trust Hades, you get shot. We trust Clexa, Lance gets shot. We trust Regina, Nimue's dead. My sister is fucking dead!" He yelled.

"She was a sister to me too! You're always trying to fucking blame other people instead of yourself!" She yelled.

"No! It's just that you expect us to trust this woman from out of the blue, claiming you love her-"

"I do!"

"How Emma!? You've never said this before! Everything is changing-"

"I've never said it before because I never felt it before! You have no reason not to like her or not to trust her Neal, I support everything you two do, why can't you do the same for me!?" She asked.

He sighed, "It's not the same."

"How come it's not? You do hella drugs, sniff and smoke whatever you want when you're supposed to be making me money but do I ever complain? Merlin bailed on jobs just because Nimue wanted him to stay home but I never said anything. You two run a fucking muck and I keep my mouth shut. For once in my life, I'm happy, why is it a problem?" She asked.

"Because she's nothing but trouble Emma," Neal said, "You have somebody trying to kill you and us over some bitch-"

Emma punched him hard and pulled out her gun, "Say it again I dare you," she stood over him.

He held his jaw from the ground, "So you're gonna shoot me over her? Over some girl?!"

"She's not some girl!" Emma yelled, she tucked her gun, "This isn't fucking fair yo."

"You're trippin' son," Merlin said as he helped Neal off of the ground, "Emma is happy."

"She's my best friend and I just want what's best for her," Neal said.

"She's what's best," Emma nodded.

"She's using you. You're giving her money left and right, taking care of her son and shit," Neal scoffed.

"You don't have what's going on bro, she never asked me for anything-"

"SO WHY DO IT?!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" Emma screamed, "How many fucking times do I need to say it?!"

"Guys!" Merlin interrupted, "Let's just calm down, Emma you have to understand our concerns, we were under the impression that you didn't have a heart, this woman comes along and you're a love sick puppy…"

Emma frowned, "You know what," she chuckled and shook her head, "I expected this from him but not you, are you serious? You fell in love with Nimue in one fucking night!"

"I know but at least she was already in, she was already a Dark One, we knew and trusted her. We don't know Regina-"

"You don't try to get to know her either!" Emma yelled, "Fuck this, I'm wasting time. I'm going to do this with or without you guys."

"Well isn't that something, the student is ditching the teacher now huh?" Merlin frowned.

"Excuse me? Are you fucking serious right now? Everything I am, I became on my own. Merlin don't act like you created the Dark Swan-"

"I did! You wanted to know everything about this lifestyle and I taught you-"

"Oh really?" She laughed, "I guess I can see why you think that."

"You're ungrateful as fuck, yo," Merlin scoffed.

Emma groaned, "Fine fine," she sighed, "Merlin, you showed me the ropes ok? But everything I did along the way was by my own choice. Neal, I'm sorry if you feel like you can't trust my judgement and want to be protective of me but you're just going to have to trust me on this one, she's everything I could ever want, ok?"

"Fine," they both said.

"Good, now, I'll call you guys in an hour-" she stopped due to her cracked phone ringing in Merlin's hands, he tossed it to her, "Hello?" She answered, "Ma—Ma calm down! What?...uh ok ma, just calm down. I'm on my way!" She said before hanging up and tossing her phone to the ground and stomping on it before letting out a frustrated scream, "FUCK!"

"What?" Neal asked.

"They tried to break in the house," Emma was pacing again, "That motherfucker is really testing me."

"We'll get her, I promise. Let's go to the house and check on you mom," Merlin said.

Neal placed his arm on Emma's shoulder, "I'm sorry, I love you."

"I love you too," she nodded.

"We've got your back," Neal smiled.

 **XXXXX**

"Was anything taken?" Emma asked as she rushed into her mother's house.

"No baby, everything is in tack," Sarah said, "Hello boys."

"Hey," Merlin and Neal said in sync.

"Are you ok ma?" Emma asked.

"Yes, shaken up but fine," Sarah nodded.

"Good," Emma was studying the house, "I'm going to check my bedroom," she said before making her way down the hallway. When she pushed the door open she found the last person she would've guessed to be in her bed, "Regina…"

The brunette was laying in bed on her phone, she looked up, "Uh hi, I thought I heard your voice…"

Emma didn't know what to do or say, "I uh—are you ok?"

"I'm fine dear," Regina sat up a bit, "Just fine."

Emma knew it was a lie, no one was 'fine' after being raped, especially by someone they knew, "I'm so sorry, do you want to go to hospital-"

"Already been," she said quickly, "I feel dirty."

Emma sat on her bed, "I know the feeling…why are you here?"

"I was a mess after Maleficent left, then my mother called and made it worse, so I called your mom and she told me to come over after I left the hospital. Zelena said I'm fine, thank god," Regina stated.

"Well I'm happy to hear that, what did your mom want?" Emma asked.

"Uh well she heard that I had full custody and she wants to have dinner next week. She wants to meet you," the brunette swallowed.

"Cool," Emma smiled, "I'd love to go."

"My mother is-"

"I know," Emma nodded, "I've never had to meet parents before so this is so exciting."

Regina smiled, "Well I just hope it goes well."

"Can you walk?" The blonde asked.

"Yes," Regina chuckled.

"Come with me," Emma said before hopping up.

Regina quickly followed the blonde out of the room, Emma stopped in hallway before reaching up and opening the door to pull down the stairs to the attic, she looked back to make sure Regina was behind her before climbing up the stairs. Regina's brows furrowed, she didn't know what exactly was going on but she climbed up the stairs and brushed herself off once she made it in the attic.

The brunette flipped her hair, "Want to remind me why we are in an attic?"

Emma chuckled before pulling up the stairs and closing them in, "Well this is where all of my secret stuff lies," she began walking around, "Over there is a stash of drugs for a rainy day-"

"I thought you didn't do drugs," Regina squinted.

"I don't," Emma chuckled, "But if I want to, there's a stash. Uh my safe is up here too and there's some of August's stuff and-"

"Emma, why are you showing me this stuff? Not that I'm not interested and touched that you trust me but why-"

"Because I love you," Emma said as she squatted and looked in a box of iPhones and pulled out a new one.

Regina almost chuckled because she thought she was hearing things, her heart sped up, "Come again dear…"

She placed her SIM card into the new iPhone before looking at Regina, "You heard me," Emma smirked as she stood up. Regina just stared at her, "What? Upset that it wasn't all slow and dramatic like in the movies? Do I need to get down on one knee?"

Regina blushed, "No, this is just fine."

Emma pulled her close and looked her in the eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too," Regina smiled.

"Really?" Emma smirked, "Ooohhh Gina's in love with a killer."

Regina smacked her chest, "Don't call yourself that."

Emma nodded before kissing her deeply, Regina kissed back softly, the blonde pulled away and placed her forehead on the brunette's, "I'm sorry."

Regina looked down before looking up tearfully, "I was scared. I want—a part of me... just wanted you to save me," she sobbed before giving up her battle within and finally breaking down.

Emma held her tight, "I know baby and I'm so sorry, I can't believe she hurt you like that."

"She was so high and I thought she'd never stop, I was numb, I barely felt it. I tried to fight her but she's too strong and I'm so sorry-"

"Shhh don't you apologize to me, it's not your fault," she kissed her head, "It's all my fault and I'm going to take care of her even if it kills me."

Regina looked at her, "No, I don't want you to get hurt. I'm fine-"

"Regina I don't care what you say right now, I'm sorry. I'm going to kill her, I just haven't figured out how. I have so much rage inside of me just waiting for her, I want to cut her dick off and make her suck it, I want to rip her throat out and shove her spine up her ass," Emma said, "I hate her."

Regina chuckled, "Have you been watching horror movies?"

Emma laughed, "No, I'm serious though Gina, she's dead."

Regina nodded, "Do what you have to do."

Emma looked at her girlfriend closely, "You know you don't have to be strong right now, you can let more out-"

"I'm fine dear, I've cried enough. Now, get me out of this attic please," she scoffed.

* * *

"Ok so I heard that Mulan's cousin is a major coke dealer in Jersey, that has to be who Mal uses right?" Neal asked as they sat in Sarah's Ice Cream Parlor.

Emma nodded as she licked her ice cream cone, "An Asian in Jersey?"

"Is that hard to believe?" Merlin chuckled.

"No, I just wasn't expecting it. Regina pretty much summed it up for me though, Maleficent practically addicted to that shit," Emma stated.

"So we drive to Jersey and meet this guy, then what? I'm confused," Neal rubbed his temples.

"Merlin wants to kill her slowly, make sure she can feel all of the pain we inflict-"

"So I'm gonna have my cousin drug her drugs," Merlin smirked.

"Yup," Emma nodded, "That way Mal can stay awake but not alert, it'll feel like she's stuck inside of her body, she'll be alive but won't be able to move."

"What drug provides that?" Neal asked.

"Percocets," Emma and Merlin said in sync.

"Hmmm," Neal smirked, "This is major guys, Mulan's cousin is hard core too."

"I know, we'll be fine. I'm not scared of anyone," Emma shrugged.

So it was on, their mission has officially begun. Neal was in the driver while Merlin and Emma mapped out their plan. This was a big deal to Merlin because Mal had just killed his future wife, his fiancé, his everything. On top of that, she was pregnant, he wasn't letting this go, he couldn't.

"Ok so is everything in place?" Merlin asked as they pulled up to a strip club in Jersey.

"Yup, I checked in with Lance, he said everything is fine. The Dark Ones have the city on lockdown and our families are safe," Emma said nodded.

"You guys ready?" Neal asked.

Emma took a deep breath, "Let's do this, no matter what, let me do the talking."

"Got it," Neal nodded.

"Cool, let's go," Merlin said before hopping out of the truck.

Emma looked around the strip club for Shan Yu (aka the fat evil guy from Mulan), she sighed, "Are you sure he's here?" She asked Neal.

He shrugged, "That's what Bobby said."

"Bobby? You're listening to Bobby now?"

"Oh god, Emma you're the only person who doesn't like Bobby-"

"Hey! Why can't anything ever run smoothly with you two? Let's just ask somebody if he's here," Merlin scoffed, "Jesus."

Emma rolled her eyes before walking over to waitress, "Uh hi, do you a man by Shan-"

The waitress smirked, "Say no more, he's in the back room, private room," she winked, "I'll lead you back love."

Emma grinned, "Thank you so much, I appreciate it."

"It's not everyday the Dark Swan walks into your club," she smirked.

Emma's eyebrows furrowed, "You know who I am?"

"How could I not?" She asked as they stopped at a curtain, "Have fun," she said before opening the curtain and walking off.

Emma nodded to Neal and Merlin before all three of them walked through the curtain, "Don't move," an Asian man said causing them to freeze, he drew his gun, "Emma Swan, state your purpose."

"I'm here to see Shan Yu," Emma stated.

The man studied the three of them before snapping his fingers twice and allowing four other men to come out, Neal instantly got on defense, "What's up?"

"Your guns," one man said, "We have to take them from you, you will get them back. Boss doesn't like guns."

"You expect me to just hand you my gun-"

"Neal! Shut up and do it," Emma said as she untucked her gun and handed it over.

Merlin had three guns but he gave them up, "Come on bro."

Neal groaned before untucking his glock, reaching in his pants and pulling out a pistol, then he reached in his sock and pulled out the tiniest handgun any of them had ever seen and handed them over.

The Asian men pushed them back behind the curtain where they found a very large Shan-Yu sitting on a couch getting a lap dance with a cigar in his mouth. When he saw Emma, he froze before licking his lips and smacking the dancer's ass twice causing her to leave immediately. He adjusted himself on the couch and say up a bit, "The Dark Swan…I was going to come after you but I'm pleased to see you've come to me."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm going to ask you this one time and I want the truth ok? Did you or did you not kill my cousin?" He asked coldly.

Emma's eyebrows furrowed, "What? No, I did not."

"LIAR!" He stood immediately, "Kill them!"

The men forced The Dark Ones on their knees and placed guns at the back of their heads, Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

 **To Be Continued…**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Well a lot of you weren't pleased by the last chapter but I encourage you all to give me a chance. No I won't delete these two chapters but I can assure the rest of the story will be better. I hate that you guys didn't like it but I promise it's all for good reason.**

Chapter 16: Dark Swan Rises Part 2

"WAIT PLEASE!" Emma yelled, "I didn't kill her, I swear, I have proof."

"Maleficent said you did, she was killed this morning!" he barked.

"I know but I didn't do it!" She yelled.

He breathes heavily, "How can you prove it?"

"My phone, in my notes I keep the names of everyone I've ever killed-"

"The police can see that if they catch-"

"Police don't scare me," she scoffed, "Listen, I killed my first person at age 16, ever since then I've kept every name of every person I've killed even if I didn't know their name, I have the date or nickname or something-"

"Why?" He questioned.

"Because I pray every night, no matter what time I get in, I pray to God every night and ask him for forgiveness. Killing is a sin and my relationship with God is very important to me so if you want to look in my phone you will see that Mulan's name is not in there-"

"You could've changed it or not put it in yet-"

"No, why would I wait? Look," she reached for her phone, unlocked it quickly and tossed it to him.

He examined her list before frowning and tossing it back to her, "I'm sorry, remove your guns-"

"But boss, she's The Dark Swan-"

"I KNOW THAT, REMOVE YOUR GUNS!" He yelled. Once the guns were removed The Dark Ones stood up, "What can I do for you Emma?"

"I need your help to be honest," Emma sighed as she brushed herself off, "It's Maleficent, she's nothing but trouble."

He chuckled, "It's funny she says the same about you, something about you taking her family aware from her."

"Yeah but you see that's the thing, I didn't do that. She and Regina were long broken up before I came around and Regina was fed up with her so she took her to court and Maleficent lost. Now, she's all upset and this morning she forced herself upon Regina and I'm completely enraged about it so I'm really trying to keep my composure right now-"

"She raped her?" He frowned, "I'm so sorry-"

"I don't need your pity, I just need your help. Regina isn't like most women, she's strong, very strong, I have no doubt that she'll use this to fuel her fire instead of crying and dwelling over it," Emma nodded.

Merlin gave Neal a look, Neal looked down. They had no idea Emma knew Regina so well, maybe she really did love each other, maybe it wasn't bullshit or a waste of time.

"Oh I'll help you, she's sick and I'm disgusted with her. Come sit, all of you, sit with me," he waved his hand and The Dark Ones got comfortable on the couch, "Now tell me."

"Regina says Maleficent was high when she came to visit her this morning, do you serve her?" Emma asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, she's schedule to pick up more tomorrow at noon-"

"If I make some cocaine for you and have it back to you by noon will you sell her my batch instead of yours?" Emma asked.

"Yes, absolutely I'm a very sorry Emma. My father raped my mother almost every night so this very close to home," he nodded.

Emma nods, "I'm sorry to hear that, thank you so much. I can have you a new batch by uh 8am."

"That sounds lovely, I'm curious as to what your plan is," he smirked.

"I'm sorry but that classified," she smirked, "Thank you so much, this means so much-"

"Nonsense, I'm glad to help," he smiled, "Whatever you have planned, I'll handle the aftermath, you have my word. I know her family and everything."

"Really?" She nodded, "Sounds like a plan, I'll see you in the morning."

"Take my number down so I can tell you the address, I won't be here in the morning," he chuckled, "I'll be in my bed."

 **XXXXX**

"I can't believe you're about to do this, I've been asking you for years to get back in the kitchen with me but you refuse. Now, all of sudden to want to make cocaine," Neal scoffed as Emma started the stove.

"Dude, I told you I was done selling drugs and I meant that," she shrugged, "But this is a special occasion. Do you have any weed?"

"Of course," Neal smirked, "Want some?"

"Yes actually, my nerves have been on edge all day," she sighed.

Neal and Merlin looked at each other, "Since when do you smoke?" Merlin asked.

"Since today, I want a blunt though, not the bong," she said.

"Yes! Finally you're about to try weed!" Neal cheered before running off to his stash.

Merlin crossed his arms and leaned on the counter, "Were you scared earlier?"

"Terrified, I thought we were gonna die," she nodded admittedly.

"Me too, how'd you know what to say?" He asked.

"Well I know to talk myself out of any situation, my _teacher_ taught me that," she winked at him, "I haven't forgotten everything you've done for me."

"No, I know, I'm sorry...about what I said earlier-"

"No I'm sorry, all of this is making my scared and I've never been scared before. If I lose her...I'll lose myself," Emma said, "I love her bro."

"I'm starting to understand that," he nodded, "I support you, she's a good woman."

"Thanks, I'm sorry about Nimue-"

"Don't," he said, "I know it's only been a day but I'm learning to cope, slowly. I can't stop thinking about her, I told her mom earlier while we were at your mom's house, she's so angry with me."

"I can imagine," Emma sighed, "This is all my fault-"

"It's not, we are all in this together. Now let's go kill us a blonde bitch," he patted her shoulder.

Emma chuckled, "Hand me the Percocets."

* * *

"I'm worried about her," Regina sighed.

"You've had the worst morning imaginable and you're worried about _her_?!" Zelena asked her sister, "Emma's a grown woman Regina."

"That's true but it's an initial reaction to worry about the significant other," Hades said as he came from Emma's kitchen with drinks, "Liquor to calm the nerves," he handed Regina a glass.

They were currently at Emma's penthouse, it was nearly 1am. Henry was sleep and the blonde was nowhere to be found and she wasn't answering Regina's calls which caused the brunette to call her sister. Regina took the the glass and sipped, "Thank you dear," she nodded, "I've been worried about her prior to all of this, she wakes up at 4am nearly every day and paces. She doesn't know how to just sit down and relax at home," she shook her head, "Something is eating at her."

"Can I break something down to you without you judging me?" He asked then looked at his wife, "You can't judge either."

"I would never," Zelena scoffed.

"I won't either, dear," Regina assured. Hades leaned back his chair and placed his feet on the coffee table, "Feet off, now," she snapped.

He removed his feet and sat up a bit, "Something may be eating at her but that's normal behavior. You're dealing with a hustler, it's all she knows. How to make money is all we think about, okay? On top of that, we have people who want us dead, who want our spot, and who want our respect. Emma can walk around Brooklyn freely, without a weapon and no one would touch her. Why? Because people respect her, she's The Dark Swan. The pacing? I know it all too well, our minds are like runaway freight trains. The need to feel busy, the need to feel like we are always alert," he sighed, "Our lives aren't normal, we aren't normal, and now you aren't normal, you're dating one of the most powerful beings in New York. I don't think you understand just how powerful Emma is-"

"Yes I do," Regina nodded, "She can do whatever she wants."

"Yeah but you still don't get it. Ask her if you can spend a day with her and see what she says, she'll probably say no but still ask. I let Zelena spend the day with me and it changed our relationship for the better, right?" He questioned.

"Yes, I received the full experience. He didn't put me in harm's way of course but I understood-" Zelena stopped talking due to the dinging of the elevator.

A very tired Emma Swan stepped off of the elevator and frowned before immediately walked behind Hades and putting him in a headlock, "You've got a lot of nerve coming in my house," she hissed.

Zelena panicked immediately, "Emma please don't hurt him."

"Emma," he gasped as the blonde tightened the grip on his neck, her forearm pressing hard on his atracurium, "Can we—talk?"

Zelena looked at her sister, "Regina!"

The brunette sighed, "Emma, can you at least hear what he has to say? Please? For me…"

Emma's emerald eyes were dark, she breathed before letting him go, "Spit it out now, I'm not in the mood for games, today has been hell and I've been itching to kill someone."

"I know," he coughed, "I'm sorry about what Mal did but-"

"Spit it out!" She snapped.

"I didn't know he was your brother!" Hades yelled before signing, "I was working for Gold at the time, trying to get in his good graces...I'm sorry."

"You had to know, Arthur said-"

"I had no idea," Hades stated, "I swear on my mother's grave."

Emma exhaled, "Fine."

Hades smiled, "So can we be friends again? I have some business that-"

"Not in the mood," she shrugged before walking to her bedroom.

He sighed and looked at Regina, "Can you talk to her? I need her."

Regina raised her brow, "Since when do I care about what you need? Now isn't the best time anyway, wait until all of this is over."

"Is she going to kill Mal?" Zelena asked, "Like has that been confirmed."

"She made it very clear to me this morning, I don't know how I feel," Regina sighed.

"Emma's not going to let it go though, especially now that Nimue's dead. You have to worry about Merlin too," Hades stated.

"Oh no, I'm not worried about anything. Maleficent is already dead to me after what she did today, it'll never be forgotten and I don't care what happens to her as long as she's out of Henry's life. As long as my son is safe, I'm fine," Regina said before standing up, "You know what? I'm tired, I'm going to bed. Let me walk you guys out."

Emma was praying when Regina entered the bedroom, she stayed quiet before kneeling next the blonde and putting her hands together. Emma peaked one eye open, "What are you doing?"

"Praying with you, dear," Regina shrugged.

"But you're not even-"

"I know but I'm going to support you," the brunette blinked.

"Um—Okay. I've never really had someone do it with me except August so-"

Regina placed a kiss on the blonde's cheek, "You're not alone anymore, remember?"

Emma nodded before closing her eyes again, "Dear God…"

 **XXXXX**

Regina felt the bed shift around 4:07am, she rolled over and patted the empty space next to her. Sure enough Emma Swan wasn't there, the brunette blinked her eyes open before sliding out of bed and putting on her robe. She exited the room to find Emma standing in the living room, staring out of the massive penthouse window. She didn't want to scare her so she slowly wrapped her arms around the blondes waist and laid her head on the strong back and exhaled.

"Go back to sleep," Emma said softly.

"You're not there," Regina nearly whispered.

Emma turned around to face her girlfriend, "I'm up for the day, you on the other hand need rest."

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and held it gently before caressing it, "Talk to me, please. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking about how I'm going to go about this. She is Henry's mother after all," Emma sighed, "I don't know."

"I have full custody for a reason, Emma. I don't want her to hurt my baby anymore, he's so frightened and I hate it. He just needs love, someone to believe in him," Regina announced.

Emma nodded and bit her lip, "Then I have to take care of Mal because she's made it very clear that she won't stop until she kills me and after what she did to you...I'm scared I'll lose it when I see her."

"You just have to use self control but I know you'll do the right thing. Try not to think about me, I'm fine-"

"Stop saying that!" Emma snapped and stepped back, "You're not fine, how can you be fine? You were raped Regina-"

"I know and I don't need pity. I already feel weak enough because I couldn't fight her off, that I couldn't help myself. What happened to me has fueled a fire that has been waiting to come out, so you know what I'm going to?" She asked with a raised brow, Emma shook her head, "I'm going to put that fire into something I actually care about because believe it or not, I feel like life has been raping me for the last ten years. I've just been getting by, going with the flow, never truly happy and I'm tired of that. I feel like Mal gave me a wake up call, I want to live and be happy, my way. Not to please her, my parents, or my friends but me, do what I want."

Emma stared at her girlfriend, conflicted. She didn't like Regina was trying to mask her feelings and refused to talk to someone, why was she acting like this was a normal thing? Like she wasn't affected? She pursed her lips, "Well I'm happy to hear that but I'm still not happy about what she did. So please, go back to sleep, I have to handle some business."

Regina smirked before getting on her tippy toes and whispering in the blondes ear, "Yes daddy," before swaying away.

Emma watched her with her mouth agape score shaking her head, "Fuck," she said to herself.

 **XXXXX**

"Finally, she's arrived," Lance said as he saw Emma enter their warehouse by the Hudson River.

Emma stood in front of her fellow Dark Ones in all black, she took off of her hood slowly, "Good morning."

"Good morning," they all said.

She began to pace, "Today is a day for no mistakes, I need everyone on their toes. One half of a mistake will leave you dead, am I clear? I will feed you to my dogs," she looked at Gaston especially but everyone nodded, "I'm not in the mood for games, follow your assignments and fulfill them with purpose. I want us to stamp the city with our symbol today, do you understand?" They nodded again, she smiled, "Good. Lance, you're on Henry duty, he has basketball practice at noon, no one and I mean no one gets near him, got it?"

"Got it," he nodded.

"Devin, you're in the field. Neal will tell you how much to have by the end of the day," Emma stated, "Gaston, you're on Regina duty, she doesn't leave the penthouse and you notify me of any visitors, even if it's a UPS delivery man or pizza delivery man. I'm giving you another chance, we don't a replay of last night, do we?" She asked. She gave a pretty good ass beating before she went home to sleep. Gaston nodded, "Hercules you're on Swan Family duty, my family is my world, protect them. Watch the house, no one is to leave. My sister, Liv, will give you some lip but she'll be fine. Got it?" She asked, Hercules nodded, "Good, I'm having my dad's friend patrol around so look out for them as well. Merlin and Neal, you're with me, everybody good and clear?"

"Yup"

"Got it."

"I'm on it."

"I guess…"

Emma head snapped to Devin, "You guess?" She asked dangerously, she stalked towards him as her eyes darken.

"Emma, don't," Merlin started, "He's just a kid."

Emma grabbed Devin by throat and lifted him off of the ground, "You don't like your assignment?"

"I'm no salesman, that's all," he breathed out, "I don't want to fail you."

"You will do as I say, didn't I make it clear that I wasn't in the mood for games?" She glared with dark eyes as she squeezed his neck tighter.

"Emma, he's a baby," Lance stated.

"And my friend," Hercules mumbled.

"I'm sorry," Devin gasped.

"You obey or you die," she threw him to the ground, "Go with Lance to watch Henry, Lance whatever you tell him, he is to do. If he doesn't listen, shoot him in face, no matter his age or your friendship, this your duty. You fail to do so, you deal with me."

"Yes Dark Swan," Lance nodded.

"Is that better for you?" She asked Devin.

"Yes, thank you," he nodded quickly.

"Don't thank me, thank your friends," she mumbled, "Believe it or not, I'd never go against their judgement. We are family, remember that. Let's go," she said to Neal and Merlin, "It's now, 4:45am, your duties begin at 5. Lance and Devin, watch my mom's house with Hercules until it's time to go with Henry."

* * *

Henry peaked inside of Emma's bedroom to find his mom in bed, he crawled into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her, "Mom?"

She stirred, "Hmm?"

"I can't sleep," Henry admitted.

She slowly opened her eyes, "What time is it?"

"Almost 5:30," he shrugged.

"What's wrong baby?" She asked.

He held her tighter and placed his head on her chest, "Promise you won't get mad."

"I won't, I promise," she ran her fingers through his hair.

"It's about Nick, he sent me this long message last night and I can't stop thinking about it. Want to see?" He asked.

"Sure baby," she nodded.

He pulled out his phone from the pocket of his basketball shorts, "Here," he unlocked it and handed to her.

She raised her brow and read the text message:

 _Nick: Henry, it's been days. We've never gone this long without talking. I know you're expecting me to apologize for kissing you but I won't because I'm not sorry. Ever since we've met you've encouraged me to follow my heart and to just be myself and that's what I did. I'm am sorry for hurting your feelings though. I thought maybe there was a possibility but now I know it's not and I'll never try again, I promise just please stop ignoring me. I love you._

Regina looked at him, "Well then...what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I feel weird mom," he admitted.

"Henry is there something you want to tell me?"

He shook his head, "No, I'm just going to go back to sle-"

"The truth Henry," she raised her brow dangerously.

The fifteen year old looked down as he let go of her and scooted a few inches away, "I think I like him, I can't stop thinking about him and I know is wrong but-"

"Why is it wrong?" She asked.

He shrugged, "Mom says that boys shouldn't-"

"Your mother is no mother," Regina snapped.

He nodded, "I know...she's just beat that into my head so now it's all I know I guess."

"Why didn't you tell me she beat you?" She asked.

"Because I didn't want her to hurt you, she told me not to tell and if I did, she'd hurt you," Henry sighed, "It doesn't matter now because she still hurt you…"

"What are you talking about?" She asked nervously.

"Yesterday morning," he nodded, "Yeah mom, I know. She told me."

"What do you mean she told you?!" Regina fumed.

"She said I should've listened to her and that I ruined everything and betrayed my own mom," he frowned, "She called me right after, I'm so sorry she did that to you mom."

"Baby it is not your fault, do you hear me?" She looked at him tearfully.

"But it is mom-"

"Henry Daniel Mills, did you hear what I said?" She questioned.

"Yes," he squealed.

"I can't believe her, she's sick. I'm telling Emma," Regina said before grabbing her phone, "Then I want you to talk to a counselor."

"Oh god no, please," he whined.

 **XXXXX**

"She did what?!" Emma yelled, "Yeah...ok...ok. Babe, I got it, yeah I know but—Regina! I got this, ok? I will handle it," she said before hanging up, "That motherfucker."

"What?" Neal asked as they sat outside of Shan Yu's home.

"I'm gonna murder that bitch, every second guest that ran through my mind is officially terminated. Go in there and take him the coke," she hissed.

"You're ready? We're a go?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, now right now," Emma glared, "UGH IM

SO FUCKING LIVID RIGHT NOW!" She screamed.

"Ok ok, Emma just calm down," Neal tried.

"GO NOW!" She fumed causing them to quickly exit the truck. She let out a frustrated scream. How dare she say that to Henry? How dare she do that to Regina? Emma felt weak, she felt like a joke. Maleficent would soon learn that Emma Swan was no fucking joke. The blonde had never wanted to kill someone so bad in her life, Arthur had nothing on Mal. Emma was going to demolish her. That, you could bet on.

* * *

Maleficent sniffed as washed her face, she had just finished a few lines and about to start her day. She frowned when she heard the floor creak, she was home alone, or so she thought. She turned the water over and traveled through her townhouse to find the noise, when she entered her bedroom she found Neal and Merlin waiting for her.

"Did you miss us?" Neal asked with a smile.

"No, get out. Tell Emma to grow some balls and come see me herself, I'm not in the mood for threats," Mal hissed.

"Who said we're here to threaten you?" Merlin smirked before grabbing her and placing a bag over her head.

Emma was sitting on her yacht with her legs stretched out, drinking a mimosa to calm her nerves. It was a pretty lugubrious day in New York and that's just how Emma wanted it, she was ready to end this so her and Regina could start their lives together. She smiled when she saw Neal and Merlin bringing a still struggling Maleficent onto the boat.

"Mal!" She smiled and stood up, "How are 'ya?" She asked as she took off the bag.

"Fuck you!" Mal spat. She hated Emma, looking all smug in her black turtleneck and pants, not to mention the black boots and a scully she wore.

"Oooh, temper temper," Emma smirked, "So what's up? Let's chat," she snapped, "Everyone sit."

"Did she just snap at me?" Neal whispered to Merlin.

"She's feeling herself right now just go with it," he chuckled before tossing Mal down on the couch.

"Just get on with it," Mal stated as she plopped down.

"Get on with what?" Emma raised her brow, "I just have one question for you."

Maleficent chuckled, "You really are something else you know that? You think I'm scared of you? You think if I wasn't tied up right now I wouldn't beat your ass."

Emma smirked, "Mm," she sipped her drink before setting it down on the table, "Untie her," she stated seriously.

Neal chuckled before untying Maleficent only to have her swing off of him, "Woah," he said and jumped up, "Fight Emma, not me, I'll shoot your ass."

Emma stood up, "You're untied, now what?"

Mal stood up and immediately regretted it, her felt like silly putty, she flopped back down on the couch. She looked up at Emma with fear in her eyes, "What did you do to me?"

Emma shrugged, "Me? I didn't do anything. You've been awake this whole time."

The drugs had kicked in, Mal felt a high that she wasn't familiar with. She closed her eyes tight, "Just kill me already Swan."

"Oh I plan to," Emma nodded, "Nice and slow. Merlin, have your fun, I'll watch," she said as she sat back down.

Merlin didn't know where to start, this was the woman who had killed his wife. He and Neal found a new chair and tied her to it, Merlin looked back at Emma, "Can I break her neck?"

"No, that'll kill her too fast," Emma said.

"Can I stab her?" He asked.

"Sure, go for it," she chuckled.

"Is this a game to you Swan?" Mal asked is a drained tone.

"No, this is all because you've hurt the people I love. I would've let you live but you had to go and rape my girlfriend," Emma stated, "Which you'll pay for, very soon."

"I have no regrets, she loved it," Mal smirked.

Emma's blood boiled so quickly that she thought she'd explode, she quickly got up and grabbed her butcher knife. Her eyes were dark and she had been fed up with the other blondes antics. She was so thankful that Maleficent wore sweatpants because it made her task much easier, she slide them down before pulling out her penis.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Mal questioned, "I'm not interested Swan."

"Yeah? Well neither was Regina, you say she loved it right? Well let's see if you love this," Emma said coldly before taking her knife and chopping the blondes appendage off, clean cut, straight through, blood spilling out quickly. Maleficent's screams were like music to Emma's ears, she was in agonizing pain.

Merlin's eyes went wide, "Emma…"

"I'm tired of everybody thinking this is some type of game, she's been fucking with me for too long. Rapin the only woman I've ever loved? She's going to pay for it, until her heart stops," Emma hissed before holding Mal's mouth open and placing the penis inside, "There that's better, your screams were becoming too loud. Are you scared of me now?"

Mal's eyes flooded with tears, the pain was unbearable, her body felt asleep, she was screaming and moving in her mind but her body was still. She tried to open her mouth but couldn't, she tried to spit out the penis in her mouth but couldn't. She caved and nodded.

"Good," Emma smiled, "What you did to my family was unthinkable, I have no mercy for you. Now, I'm pretty much done with you, don't want things to get to gory so I'm going to leave you to Merlin, it was nice knowing you." The smug look on Emma's face was enough to scare anyone who didn't know her, her eyes were unreadable and her tone was calm. She tossed the knife and grabbed a cigar and placed it in her mouth, "Finish her," she shrugged before grabbing her red leather jacket placing it on her body. It was like a catalyst, she blinked, she knew what she needed to know, it all made since. She was The Dark Swan, she couldn't stop now, she couldn't give up this life. She didn't want to and she wouldn't, she was back and worst than ever. The Dark Swan had risen.

 **That's it. On to be better chapters.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Enjoy. Don't have much to say cause I'm not feeling my best. Feel free to send me a message on here or DM me on twitter if you want to talk. Enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

Chapter 17

"Where are we going?"

Emma smiled, "You'll see. Watch your step."

"Emma...you've had my eyes covered forever," she whined.

"Just a few more steps I promise," she smirked before stopping their steps and removing the blindfold from Regina's eyes, "Okay now open your eyes babe."

Regina opened her eyes slowly and gasped. It was a beautiful storefront, perfect even. Everything this was white with ancient roman accents, she slowly walked over to the shelves and examined them. Everything was how she pictured it, her eyes teared up as she turned towards Emma, "Y-You did this?"

Emma blushed a little as she slipped her hands in the pockets of her Nike jogging pants, "Um Yeah, for you babe. I know it's your dream to have your own-"

"Thank you," she smiled big, "I love it."

Emma couldn't help but turn redder as she locked eyes with her lover, "You're welcome. I'm so happy you love it," she cleared her throat, "Well uh Kat should be here soon and I got some stuff to take care of-"

"Are you leaving?"

Emma licked her lips, "Well yeah babe, I have to check on some business."

Regina pouted a little, "Can you be home when Henry gets home from school, I want to check on him and stuff...together."

"You got it," she pecked her lips before walking to the back door that they came through, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you more, dear," Regina nodded.

* * *

Nick watched Henry from around the corner with a small smile on his face. He had just left practice and was preparing to leave the empty locker room when he heard Henry's voice. Henry chuckled at what Nate said about their basketball coach. Nick sucked in his breath when he saw Henry take off his shirt, he loved what basketball was doing to Henry's body. When Nate left, Nick smiled to himself before approaching Henry.

Henry closed his locker room locker and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Nick, "Dude! What the hell?!"

"Sorry sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he stated sincerely.

Henry placed a fresh t-shirt over his head, "What do you want Nick?"

"Talk to me, please? I need to know where your heads at…"

"I don't want to talk to you," Henry scoffed.

"Henry, I'm sorry! I've apologized a million times and you still hate me, what the fuck?"

Henry sighed and looked at his best friend, "You know I don't hate you, don't be dramatic-"

"That's what it feels like! You won't look at me or talk to me, it hurts. I love you and I just-"

There was no reason to finish his sentence because Henry's lips were now on his. The kiss was soft and sweet, Henry just went for it and he was happy he did. Nick was in shock, he froze. When Henry pulled away, Nick opened his eyes slowly and allowed his eyebrows to furrow, Henry sighed, "Is that what you wanted?"

Nick swallowed, "Uh well...is that what _you_ wanted?"

Henry smirked a little, "What do you think? I uh have to go, Jessie is going to pick me up soon."

"Oh...him," he cleared his throat, "Of course."

"Oh dude, come on. Jessie is like a brother to me," Henry scoffed.

"Yeah a very hot brother who takes all of your time aside from the girls that you fuck," he scoffed.

Henry frowned, "What girls? I only had sex with one girl, you don't even know what you are talking about. Why are you acting so jealous? You don't have to be."

Nick rolled his eyes, "I don't have a place in your life-"

"That's bullshit, you're my best friend and we just kissed, you think I would've done that if I didn't want to spend time with you?!"

"I don't know Henry," Nick said before storming out.

Henry sighed and let his forehead drop onto the locker in front of him. He finished getting his things before leaving out of the locker room and called Jessie. He stood outside of his school for ten minutes waiting on his friend before calling him again, "Dude where the fuck are you?"

"Yo, my bad bro. I got caught up, I'm on my way. Hey do me a favor, take the train to Harlem, I'll pick you up from the station-"

"No."

"Henry, come on, I'm closer to Harlem then I am Manhattan," Jessie groaned.

"Fine dude, just hurry up," he snapped before hanging up and heading to the subway.

 **XXXXX**

"Hi, I'm Emma Swan, I'm here to see Mayor Hopper," Emma said lowly as she stood in the lobby of townhall.

The secretary smiled, "Oh of course, Ms. Swan, he's waiting for you. Just go down the hallway and make a right, take the elevators to the 5 floor and you should see his office at the end of the hall."

Emma nodded before following the instructions. She looked around the nice elevator, her eyes locked on the camera in the corner, it make her nervous. She had been receiving calls from the mayor ever since Regina's custody battle in court. She finally answered and decided to meet with him. She didn't know if it was a set or how he even found a way to contact her but what on earth could the mayor of New York City want with the biggest drug lord in the city.

"Sir, are you sure about this? She's completely unpredictable and dangerous," Robin Locke stated.

"For once, I agree with Robin sir. She's The Dark-"

"Enough," Archie said sternly, cutting Graham off, "I think this will be a good idea."

Emma opened Archie's office as she knocked, "Mayor Hopper?"

"Ah Emma, sit please," he smile as she took a seat in front of his desk.

"What's this about? How'd you contact me? What do you-"

"Emma please, relax. I want to talk business with you, you have a lot of control over the burrows, yes?"

"Yes...but I'm not on the-"

"I know you're not in the streets, relax. Emma you can trust me, there's no secret that you are the infamous Dark Swan, I invited you here to ask you join my team. This is Graham Humbert and Robin Locke, they currently run my Save The Future program, Robin is over the younger kids, ages 8 to 12. Graham here handles the youth, ages 13-17," he sighed and cleared his throat, "But we can't seem to find someone who will grasp our most dangerous era, ages 18-21."

Her eyebrows furrowed, "...And you think I can? Look guys...I appreciate it but I'm no politician, I wouldn't know where to start. I have no control over these kids."

"Oh but you do," Graham stated before pulling out a chart, "See, here," he pointed, "The crime and drug rate in Brooklyn has lowered, we know you have something to do with that. Last summer we lost 314 teens to gun violence, this summer only 189."

"I mean yeah I preach to the kids to stay in school and I pitched in a little money to fund extracurricular programs but I'm no Savior," Emma exclaimed.

"Emma, please, just listen to us. You own many local businesses, right?"

"Yeah," she sighed.

"All we are asking is a little support. Maybe hire more teens. Emma, these kids would stay off of the streets if they had something to do," Graham sighed.

"Get a little money in there pockets, legally," Robin agreed.

Emma sighed, "It's not my style guys-"

"Think about your brother," August exclaimed, "You don't want more kids to end up like him."

She stood up and slammed her hands on his desk, "You don't know shit about August or how he 'ended up'!"

Archie swallowed, "No...No I don't but I do know that you are well respected and feared. Emma you can help us."

The heavy breathing blonde sat down again, "No. I refuse to sell out."

"We are offering a way out. A salary paying job, why would you turn this down?"

"Because I'm not like you guys. I'm from the gutter, do you understand the things I've seen? The things I've done? I won't act like I'm above this life. These kids want to be rappers and professional athletes, I can't give them that. They want to get out of the hood-"

"And with our program they can," Archie exclaimed, "Please, I want to save these teens."

"Why? You don't even care about them! I read all about you, Mr. Mayor. You're from some hick town in Kentucky, you don't know half of the things these kids have been through," she looked at Robin, "Dude, you're not even from here, go home," she looked at Graham, "And you are from Brooklyn, got your little Harvard degree and sold out. I refuse to work with you people," she stood up and fixed her jacket.

"Emma please, think about this. We need you. We expect your answer my Monday," Archie said.

 **XXXXX**

Henry looked at his phone and sighed. Jessie said he was down the street and would be there soon but he was taking forever. Henry was nervous, Harlem wasn't the nicest neighborhood he could be standing in at the moment. It was getting dark and he was tired from practice, he just wanted to get off of the creepy corner. He groaned when someone pushed him from behind, he turned around and met a fist to his face.

"We'll take all you got preppy," an African American teen said before snatching henry's phone from his sweaty palms. Henry tried to kick the teen but two other teens came and took his special Kobe's off of his feet before Jessie pulled up and hopped out of his truck.

He took the safety off of his gun before yelling, "Yo back up!"

The boy smirked, "Swan, we were just-"

"Go now! He doesn't have anything for you," he aimed his gun at his chest, "Go, now." The boys looked at each other before running off. Jessie grabbed Henry's hand and pulled him up, "Bro, I'm-"

"Save it," Henry spat before bumping past him and getting in the truck, "Just get me home."

 **XXXXX**

"THEY DID WHAT?!"

"Regina, calm down," Emma sighed as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Calm down? Emma, look at his face," she fumed.

"Ms. Regina, it's my fault, I should've picked him up sooner-"

"No, you should've let him get home by himself," she glared, "I don't remember requesting your assistance Jessie."

"No but I did mom, he's my friend-"

"I don't care! What the hell were you doing in Harlem?!"

"Mom-"

"Henry, let me make something very clear," she swallowed, "You are to come straight home everyday, no pit stops and no," she looked at Jessie, "Distractions."

Henry sighed, "Fine."

"I'm really sorry bro-"

"Jessie, just stop. I'm fine," Henry said before looking at Emma, "They took my shoes."

"Your Kobe's?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I have my first basketball game tomorrow, how am I supposed to play? It took me too long to break those in."

"Well dear, I'm sure we can buy you more shoes," Regina sighed.

"That's not the point mom. Emma gave me those for my birthday, I just broke them in. Without them, I'll suck tomorrow," he teared up.

Jessie nodded, "Do you want me to get them back?"

"No, not if they've been on someone else's feet," Henry scrunched up his face before sighing, "They're gone."

"I'll get them back," Emma nodded.

"Brandon took them," Jessie nodded.

"You sure it was him?"

"Yeah, he'll probably try to sell them on eBay before he'd actually wear them," Jessie chuckled, "All those guys care about is money."

"You're right," Emma sighed, "Alright kid, I'm going to get your stuff back."

"I'm coming with you," Regina said.

"No way," she shook her head.

Regina pouted a little, "Please?"

Emma sighed and nodded before grabbing her jacket and leaving out of her penthouse. Regina smiled before glaring at Henry and Jessie as she followed Emma out.

 **XXXXX**

Emma pulled up to a familiar block in Brooklyn, she owned these streets so she was comfortable. Regina on the other hand was not, it was dark and reminded her of her past but she knew with Emma by her side she'd be fine.

"I remember riding my bike down this block," Emma sighed, "It was safe then, now, not so much."

"The crime rate has gotten better but it's still pretty bad if you ask me. All these kids need is a purposes," she looked at the window at a few teens sitting on a stoop, "Somewhere to go and something to do."

Emma glanced at Regina before thinking back to what the mayor said, she sighed, "Yeah you're right. Hey babe—"

"Yo!"

Emma stopped and looked to her left, Aladdin was standing outside of her car, tapping on her window. She rolled the window down and smirked, "Al, just the man I wanted to see."

"No, you're just the dark one, _I've_ been wanting to see," he nodded, "Where have you been? You haven't answered any of my calls."

"I've been busy," Emma simply said, "What's up? Why have you been calling me?"

"Um Well," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I want to become a Dark One."

Emma couldn't help but laugh, Regina even chuckled. The blonde furrowed her eyebrows, "Why is that?"

"Emma, Jasmine is pregnant. I gotta step up my game, it's time to leave this place. I want to move big weight, not this little dime bags of weed. I want my own place for me, Jasmine, and our baby," Aladdin stated seriously.

"No," Emma said.

He frown, "That's it? No? Emma come on, you know me. I can do-"

"You're not ready, you're too soft," she nodded.

"No I'm not! I've been working these streets for you for three years, I'm ready for a promotion," he nodded.

"Hmm," she pondered before looking at Regina, "Babe, what do you think? Should I brand him?"

Regina bit her lip, this was the first time Emma ever asked her anything like this. An executive decision? She'd been waiting on this day. She cleared her throat, "Well, I think he should prove himself."

"Oh, I like that idea," Emma smiled, "Where's Jafar?"

"Jafar? What does he have to do with this?"

She sighed, "Where is he? He owes me money, $7,968 to be exact. He's your cousin right?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "He's supposed to meet me here soon, I'll ask him about your money."

Emma chuckled, "Dude, you're funny. I don't need you to ask him anything, I need you to kill him for me."

Aladdin gulped, "Wh-What? Kill him? But...he's my cousin."

"I don't give a fuck if he was your father, I want him dead. In this business you have to be cold hearted or you'll end up dead. He's been hiding from me for two weeks, I no longer want my money, I simply want him dead now," she reached under her driver's seat and pulled out a Glock 43 and handed it to Aladdin, "So kill him."

Aladdin stared at the gun in his hands before looking up at Emma, "Then I'll become a Dark One?"

"Maybe. Have you seen Brandon?"

"Yeah, he's in the alley. He told me you'd be coming for him," Aladdin nodded.

"He robbed my son earlier," Emma stated.

"Oh he's a dead man," he replied.

"Of course he is," Emma smiled, "Look, handle Jafar for me and we'll talk?"

Aladdin nodded, "Yeah. I really need you Emma, I can't support my family with this chump change."

"Yeah I know I know, just– THERE HE IS!"

Aladdin whipped around and saw Jafar walking around the corner, headed for the alley. He could practically feel Emma's eyes burning into the back of his head, he held the gun tight in his hand before raising it slowly. Jafar was right across the street, his back was turned. Aladdin inhaled before pulling the trigger and shooting Jafar in the back causing him to collapse on the concrete.

Emma raised her brow, she didn't think he'd actually do it. Aladdin ran over to Jafar as everyone began to surround him, Emma stepped out of her car, "I'll be back, lock the door," she told her girlfriend before walking off.

Aladdin had tears in his eyes as he witnessed his first cousin heaving on the ground, "Jafar…"

The Dark Swan's presence could be felt, the teenage boys stepped out of her way as she walked up and put her hand on Aladdin's shoulder, "Finish him."

"But...he's already–"

"Finish him," she said sternly.

Aladdin looked around at everyone watching him, everyone would know. He sighed, "I can't."

"Listen, you have a family to look after. Do you want to feed them or not? I can't have weak people working for me. Forget everything you know and finish him, you have to look out for yourself," Emma said lowly before turning around and looking at everyone, "Where's Brandon? Whoever brings him to me first..." she dug in her pocket and pulled out a roll of cash, "can have all of this." It didn't take long for everyone to disperse, she looked at Aladdin, "See, No witnesses. Now finish him."

Aladdin aimed for Jafar's head and closed his eyes, he breathed before pulling the trigger and killing him.

* * *

Henry was laying in bed on FaceTime with Nick when Emma entered his room, "Uh I'll call you back," he said quickly before hanging up, "Any luck?"

Emma smirked before pulling his shoes from behind her back, "Unworn and unlaced. Jessie was right, they were preparing to sell them on Ebay. Brandon hand them in a backpack, I'd say, they're safe to wear."

"Awesome," he smiled as she tossed him his shoes, "Wait, so does this mean you're coming to my game?"

She sighed, "Kid, you know I can't just show up to a public event like that. It's too dangerous for me."

He frowned and looked down, "Yeah I know," he sighed, "Well maybe you can come to another one."

"Yeah, maybe," she gave him a small smile, "Alright, lights out."

"Night ma," he said before turning off his lamp.

She smiled wide before leaving out of his room and walking into her bedroom where Regina was waiting. The brunette was staring at her laptop focused on a design, she smiled when she felt Emma getting in the bed, "Are you okay dear?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Emma nodded, "Gina?"

Regina took off her glasses and looked at her girlfriend, "Yes my love?"

"Earlier today I spoke with the mayor, he wants me to work with him by employing teens and getting them off the streets," she stated.

Regina smiled, "That's fantastic dear, you're going to do it right?"

"I can't sell out babe," she sighed, "I'm not a white collar type of person, I just don't think I should–"

"What are you so scared of huh?"

"What? I'm not scared of anything," she scrunched up her face, "I just refuse to sell out."

Regina sighed and closed her laptop, she placed it on the dresser before looking at Emma, "Come here," she opened her arms. Emma sighed and snuggled into Regina, "You have to be the best person for you. Who cares what the streets will say, what your friends will say or anybody else. The only opinion that matters is yours. You have a family to worry about Emma. Forget me and Henry, think about your mother. Do you want her to continue to worry? Hmm?"

"No," she sighed.

"Exactly, so Emma if you take this job, I will not look at you any differently. I will respect you even more because you're doing what's best for you. You have such a big heart and you want to help everyone but baby your friends are adults, they'll be fine. You told me you wanted out and now you have the perfect opportunity to get out, it's up to you if you want to take it," Regina nodded, "I believe in you and I know you'll do great."

Emma smiled to herself, "By the way, I'll never forget you and Henry. You're my family."

"Good," Regina smiled and kissed Emma's head, "So does that mean you'll come to Henry's game? It'll make his day."

"Babe, do you know how dangerous that is for me? Out in the open like that," she shook her head.

"No one is trying to kill you," Regina chuckled.

"I disagree, people are always trying to kill me," Emma chuckled.

"Maybe if you walked away from the life you're living, you wouldn't have to worry about that and you'd be able to attend every game of Henry's," she shrugged.

Emma bit her lip and glanced at Regina, she was right. Everything she said was right, Emma wanted a better life, Emma wanted out, Emma wanted her mother to stop worrying, and she wanted to make Henry happy. All she had to do was make the right choice.

 **XXXXX**

Jessie walked into his house around midnight, he sighed when he walked in his room and saw his mother sitting on his bed, "Ma, come on, I'm not in the mood for your yelling tonight."

Sarah raised her brow, "Oh really? Well then I'll make this very quick," she picked up a ziplock bag with a white substance inside of it, "You have cocaine in your drawers—"

"Ma, what did I say about going through my stuff?! Go search Liv's room or something," he fumed.

She ran her fingers through her hair, "Listen to me Jess, this is completely unacceptable and I draw the line here. There's cocaine in your drawers, a gun under your mattress, and you come in here at all hours of the night. I can't deal with it anymore, I'm not stupid or blind, I know what you've been doing. I dealt with Emma but I will not deal with another child dealing drugs!"

"Mom, I'm sorry. I'll stop–"

She chuckled, "Oh Please, I don't want to hear it. I'm done Jessie, you can't stay here anymore. My roof, my rules. You've missed 42 days of school, you've made your choice so I'll make mine. I'm done, pack whatever you need and get out of my house. When you're ready to abide by my rules, we'll talk."

"So you're just going to kick me out? Your own child? Your flesh and blood? Wow," he frowned.

"Jessie you are not a baby anymore!"

"But I'm your son!"

"And I'm your mother but that doesn't matter to you, does it? You still chose to be a fucking drop out!"

"I didn't drop out! I'll go to school tomorrow," he shrugged.

"I'm done, you think life is a game so please by all means, go play," she said before walking out of his room.

"Fine. I'll be gone before you wake up," he replied dryly.

She simply nodded as a tear fell from her eye.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review! Next chapter will be fully packed so prepare for that. Over and out.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own OUAT or the characters.**

Chapter 18

Emma chuckled while shaking her head, "Oh no, you don't want to live with me. I'm stricter than mom."

"Sis please, I need you," Jessie sighed.

Emma sighed and pointed to the guest room before walking into her bedroom, "What are you doing still awake?"

"I couldn't sleep," Regina sighed, "Come here baby," she said softly.

The blonde sighed before crawling on the bed into Regina's arms, "Yes my love?"

"You're stressed and tired, I know you want out of this lifestyle for me but Emma you have to think about how to do that in a stressless and safe way."

"Regina nothing about my life will ever be stressless, it's easy to get in and hard to get out. I'm going to make it work baby, trust me"

Regina responded quickly, "I do."

"Then act like it," Emma said with a raised brow before kissing her cheek and laying her head on the brunette's chest and falling to sleep.

* * *

Henry walked into the locker room and looked at his coach, "It's your time, kid," he said before patting Henry's shoulders causing him to nod.

Jessie sat in the bleachers flirting with girls when he saw Henry and the rest of his team run out. Everyone clapped and cheered as the prepared for tip off. Henry looked in the bleachers, no sign of Emma or Regina. He sighed and shook it off before grabbing the ball when his teammate passed to him and running down the court.

The gymnasium doors creeped open and everyone gasped when the Dark Swan walked through the doors. Regina expected everyone to run in fear but instead, they cleared a spot in the bleachers for Emma. They respected her.

"Hi Emma"

"Good to see you, Swan"

A young boy tugged her black leather sleeve, "Have you killed people?"

Emma looked at the boys mother who quickly covered her son's mouth and apologized. The Dark Swan chuckled as she leaned down to the boys ear, "Yes, I have," she said softly before sitting up straight wrapping her arm around Regina with a smirk as the boy quickly climbed in his mother's lap, "The court is right there," Emma said loud enough for the people who were staring at her to hear.

Henry shot a three pointer and it splashed in causing people to clap, Emma watched, focused. She wanted to make sure he was worth the risk of her being in public. He smiled when he saw her in the stands, yup he was definitely worth it.

When halftime came the teams went back into the locker room, Emma played a game on Regina's phone as she waited for the second half of the game to start. When she heard Regina yelp she looked up, there was a man trying to grab her purse. Emma quickly stood up and punched him, he soon pulled out his gun. Everybody who didn't leave to get concessions or go to the bathroom were staring. Emma didn't want to be the Dark Swan in this moment, she quickly snatched his gun and took it apart before sitting back down. The man ran off which was weird to Emma. She held her hand up when people began to clap, she didn't need the attention.

The second half started quickly after and the teams ran back out, without Henry. Regina looked around for her son, "Where is he?"

Emma scanned the room before squinting she saw the gym door swinging slightly, someone had just left the building. She quickly got up and jump of the bleachers and ran out following them calling Neal, "Someone took Henry, find him!"

"On it," he hung up with that.

Emma saw a black truck skirt off, turning at the light. She sighed not wanting to leave Regina, she started to walk back inside but when she turned around Regina was right behind her, "Let's find our son."

 **XXXXX**

"Your mothers have 24 hours to find you," A sinister voice said calmly, "When the time comes, I will give the Dark Swan what she deserves and you will suffer."

Henry gulped as he stared into piercing green eyes, "Who are you?"

The man chuckled, "In due time, you'll know"

 **XXXXX**

"Some guys got him, says he wants ten million dollars by tomorrow night or he's killing him," Neal rushes out as Emma answered the phone.

"Ten million?!"

"Yeah I know," he winced.

"Tell everyone to meet at my place, NOW!" She hung up and looked over at Regina who was in tears by now, "I'm going to get him back"

"Emma how—"

"Just trust me, go home okay? Talk to Neal, get together as much money as you can."

Regina raised a brow, "Where will you be?"

"Babe, I'll be out getting money. I have idea where I'm going to get it from. I have a lot of money but not ten million," Emma sighed.

"Just be safe Emma"

 **XXXXX**

"All three properties for five million dollars?" Belfrey asked as she crossed her arms.

"Yes. Right here, right now. You've wanted these locations for two years now—"

"Yes but that's a lot of money Swan and why do you suddenly want to sell?" She Raised her brow

"You have the money, you can afford this. That's none of your business."

What was heard was a loud sigh before a five million dollar check was handed to Emma, "You've turned me down for two years. Whatever's got you selling must be important, I won't pry," she said before walking out.

Emma sighed and kissed the check.

 **XXXXX**

"How much is that?" Regina asked

"Only seven hundred thousand," Neal sighed, "Regina, we'll get the money."

"I just don't want to have to call my mother.."

"No, don't. You won't need to. Emma will come through. Has she ever taught you how to shoot a gun?" Regina shook her head causing him to sigh, "Come on I'll teach you—"

"No, I'll teach her," Emma said stepping off her elevator before tossing Neal and duffel bag full of money before leading Regina to her cement room, "You want to know how to shoot?"

"I do think it'll be helpful," Regina nodded

Emma smiled, "Now you're speaking my language, come here," when Regina obliged, she handed her, her special gun, her favorite gun, and held her arms up, "Hold it firm, hold it steady," the blonde instructed softly into Regina's ear, "Squeeze"

Regina took a deep breath and pulled the trigger making a hole in the cement wall she was aiming at, "Oh wow."

"I know," Emma smirked, "Again"

Regina shot the gun twice and quickly handed the gun back to Emma, "Baby that's too much power, it's too easy to use."

"Don't be scared of it baby," she said pulling Regina close and pecking her lips, "Lesson one is done," she said before leading Regina out the room.

"How much do we have now Neal?" Regina asked as her heels clicked against the hardwood floor.

"Six million, seven hundred thousand dollars"

"Fuck!" Emma groaned smacking the back of the couch, she swallowed, "Neal...suit up," Emma said before going into her room to change.

 **XXXXX**

Frederick rubbed his chin as finished up Emma's file, "There has to be something.."

Eric walked in eating a doughnut, "Yo, did you know that James Swan was released from jail?"

"No I didn't...do you think he'll try to contact Emma?"

"Absolutely, we find him, we find her," Eric shrugged.

Frederick smirked, "Now we have leverage."

* * *

The man checked his watch, "Time is running, I'm not sure your parents love you, they wouldn't play with your life like this," he paced in front of Henry who was tied to a chair.

"They're coming," Henry said confidently.

"They better," he nodded before smiling as he saw a black Lincoln Navigator pull, "Oh yes, now things get interesting."

Emma got out the driver's side of the tented truck, "I'm here for my son," she announced looking around and dropping the duffle bag on the floor.

"The Dark Swan," a voice said coming out of the shadows.

Emma looked like she'd seen a ghost, "James."

The man was in a wheelchair but still scarier than ever. His presence took Emma back to when she was little girl and he knew it. He knew she'd break. He smirked, "My have you've grown. You're beautiful."

She just stared at him, frozen.

"Mom!" Henry called out snapped out her out of her thoughts.

"Henry," she took a step.

"Ah Ah Ah, not so fast," James said, "My money."

"Come get," she spat.

"No, I'll my apprentice grab it for me. After all, I couldn't possibly do this alone. Emma," he smirked, "Meet 'My Legs'."

Jessie walked out dressed in black like his sister, Emma frowned as he bent down and grabbed the duffle bag looking Emma dead in the eyes, "Jessie," she said defeated.

He ignored her and began untying Henry whole eagerly rushed to Emma.

"Kill him," James said to Jessie who pulled out his gun.

Neal hopped out of the truck, "Henry!" He called before jumping in front of him grabbing him just as a gunshot went off.

 **To Be Continued…**


End file.
